Business as usual
by Kadzuki Fuchoin
Summary: A normal day in life for Asami and Akihito. Chapter 14!
1. Chapter 1

After reading so many fictions by many superb Viewfinder authors, I am inspired and wanted to give this fandom a try. This is my first Viewfinder fiction. Any similarities to other author's fictions are purely coincidental. The idea came about when I was driving. (Uh, I had no idea why I tend to have weird thoughts while driving)

Self beta-ed. English is not my mother tongue. Also, I tend to mix British English and American English. I studied British English but from where I come from, American English is also acceptable. Sorry! If you notice I mix up some tenses, do pm me and I will try my best to fix it.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

Asami picked up his phone on the first ring. "Akihito." He smirked.

"Asami?"

"Anything wrong?" Asami asked when he heard the photographer was stalling.

"Uhm, the Mackerel fish that you told me to buy for dinner? It's sold out. The fishmonger told me they were selling like hot cakes today. So, I'll be buying the next best thing."

"No, I specifically told you that I wanted that for dinner."

"And I just told you that it was sold out, you bastard."Akihito replied sarcastically.

Asami sat on his leather chair. He took no notice of his bodyguards and secretary standing in the room and spoke, "Did you try Marukoshi?"

Akihito snorted. "That expensive shop that sells everything double the price? No fucking way! I will not pay for something that I can get cheaper outside!"

"Use my credit card. Didn't I give you one last week?" Asami chuckled. With his unoccupied hand, he released the locks to his safe and retrieved his gun.

"I'm NOT using the credit card!" Akihito shouted. "I can afford to buy a damn fish! I just hate going to that place. Do you know Marukoshi's nick name? It's known as the rich housewives' mart," Akihito sneered.

"You are a rich housewife."

"Bastard! I am not your housewife!" Akihito shouted.

Asami had to distance the phone from his ears. His boy can really yell when he's furious. After a series of _bastard, jerk and perverted yakuza_, the photographer calmed down. Asami pressed the phone to his ear.

"Just buy everything you need there. Use the card, Akihito," the yakuza ordered as he checked his gun.

This time, his lover sighed. "I don't want to! The salesgirl and cashier are stuck up bitches! The last time I went in to get something, they stared at my torn jeans and laughed at me. They were not discreet about it."

Asami could picture his lover pouting. _He must be biting his lip._ Akihito does that when he is in a whiny mode.

"Why, those sluts," Asami replied calmly even though he felt his temper rising.

"Yeah," Akihito agreed before continuing, "So can I buy other….?"

"No." Asami looked up at Kirishima who immediately stepped forward to offer a clean cloth for Asami. He took the phone and held it close to the Asami's ear while the drug lord expertly disassembled his gun for cleaning.

"But I can't find it elsewhere, bastard! You are so picky with food! Since I couldn't get the ingredients, can we order sushi tonight?"

Asami smiled. He knew his lover was trying to trick him into agreeing. "I am sick of sushi. We ate them for three dinners already."

"Damn," muttered the photographer when he realized Asami was not giving in.

Asami assembled the gun after cleaning. "Go to Marukoshi now and flash them the Platinum card."

"And tell them what? I want to buy a Mackerel fish with a credit card?" Akihito said sarcastically.

"No, flash it to them and tell them you're buying the whole store." Asami motioned his guards with his finger. Six bullets were presented to him. Asami handed the gun to Kirishima and his ever dutiful secretary passed the phone back to Asami before loading the magazine with bullets.

"WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? Can you actually buy a store with a damn plastic card?"

The yakuza chuckled. "I am not sure about other plastic cards but the one that you're holding under my name certainly can."

"Crazy, perverted bastard."

"One more name calling and I'll tie you to the bed the whole night," Asami threatened. Kirishima finished his task and handed the gun back to Asami.

"Arg! Okay, okay whatever! If they ever laughed at me, I'm spending the night at Kou's!" The photographer threatened.

Asami grinned. "Then, I'll just make sure those two bitches shut up for good."

"Asami!"

"Be good Akihito. Go get the stuff. I'll be back in two hours." Asami ended the call.

Still holding his favourite gun, the yakuza stood up from his leather chair and walked slowly to the man kneeling in front of him. At his nod, his bodyguards removed the gag the man had on his mouth. The man had the nerve to steal and repackaged all 5kg worth of heroine in small little packets, attempting to sell to street junkies. He was a very unlucky man. His second customer happened to be Asami's undercover agent; who took the liberty to report to his boss.

"Now, where were we?" Asami curved a smile.

"Please, Asami sama. I will never do that again! I swear! I will …" the man's pleas were cut short when Suoh rammed his fist at his jaw.

There was a sickening crack to the man's jaw and the man screamed in pain. With another nod from Asami, Suoh twisted the man's arm until another loud crack was heard in the stilled room.

"Please Asami sama.. Forgive me!" The man cried.

"Kirishima, I am feeling generous today." Asami smiled as he raised his gun to the man's head.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up, nodding in agreement. "Indeed, Asami sama."

Without even waiting for the main to utter a word, Asami fired two shots and the man collapsed on the floor.

Asami passed his gun to Kirishima before turning his attention to his expensive Italian loafers disapprovingly. That bastard's filthy blood soiled his shoes.

The bodyguards, sensing Asami's dark gaze on his shoes quickly knelt down to wipe the stains. Kirishima pocketed the gun and retrieved Asami's coat from the chair. He helped his boss to slip on his tailor made coat before fixing his cufflinks.

When Kirishima was done, he stared at the lifeless body on the floor. The bastard was really lucky. Asami sama had originally wanted to use his katana to disemboweled the man but Takaba's call put the yakuza in such a good mood that he decided to end his worthless piece of life with two shots.

"Kirishima, call my lawyer and have him escorted to Marukoshi now. Tell him to buy that damn store and put it under Akihito's name." Asami walked out of the room without a backward glance, leaving his trusted bodyguards to deal with the cleaning.

Kirishima immediately took his phone out to make the call. "It's done, Asami sama." Kirishima said after a short moment.

Asami walked into his office. "Good. Send me urgent reports that I need to look at. I have to be home for dinner."

"Hai, Asami sama." Kirishima left his boss's room to carry his duties. When Asami got home an hour later than the intended time, he found his lover sprawled on the couch. The television was switched on but Asami noticed his lover wasn't paying attention to it.

"You're late!" Akihito stood up crossly. He walked to the dining table where the food had been set according to Asami's preference. "Now I have to reheat them."

Asami removed his coat and handed it Akihito. His lover took it without complains.

"Why were you so late? You said you'd be home in two hours."

Asami cupped his lover's face before kissing him roughly. "Business as usual" He replied when he broke the kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 - Omake

When I posted _Business as Usual_, I meant it to be a one shot. I seriously never thought I would get any reviews at all but I did! Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! They gave me some ideas to write this sequel. I hope I have lived up everyone's expectations in this second chapter!

Any similarities to other authors' fictions are purely coincidental.

Self beta-ed. English is not my mother tongue. I have tried to change everything into American English so if there is still any parts where you find weird, I sincerely apologize. Please pm me if there is any mistakes and I will try my best to fix it.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

Akihito thought that it wasn't by pure chance he found out that he owned Marukoshi. After his conversation with Asami, he paid a visit to the mart to get the Mackerel fish using Asami's Platinum card. He however, did not flash it to the bitch manning the cashier and announced that he intended to buy the whole store. He still thought it was nonsensical; he didn't think the credit card machine would allow so many numbers being punched in anyways. So when he stood at the counter to pay for the ridiculously high price fish alongside with a few items, surprisingly the bitch at the counter didn't sneer at him like she used to. She was even polite and dared not look at Akihito when she accepted the credit card.

_Asami must have sent his men to threaten her. _For once, Akihito was pleased with Asami's interference. That'll serve her right.

It was a week later when Akihito realized he needed to get some vinegar for the night's dinner. The vinegar which Asami favored was a special brand sold exclusively at Marukoshi. He dreaded to go back in that store, knowing how the rich patrons would look at his cheap shirt, faded jeans and sneakers. Fishing his phone from his jeans, he made a quick call to Asami.

"Asami, a quick question," Akihito blurted out when the yakuza answered.

"What is it?"

"Do you take any other vinegar besides Miz?"

"No," Asami replied curtly.

Akihito cursed. "Ah, damn. It's all right then."

"You called me to ask my preference in vinegar?"

Akihito could imagine his lover smirking. "Bastard. I wouldn't have to if you eat everything I cook without a hint of sarcasm."

"Akihito, your cooking skills improved tremendously after my constructive criticisms, no?"

Akihito refrained from cursing. "You arrogant jerk. Why did I waste my time calling you? I'm hanging up."

Just as Akihito was about to press the end button, he heard Asami's voice, "So, what about the vinegar?"

Akihito answered sarcastically, "Nothing. I'm sorry to have disturbed you _Asami-sama_."

This time, he didn't wait for Asami's reply and quickly ended the call. _Ah, fuck it. I don't care. Since I have to stop there anyway, I might as well get the other stuffs too. Maybe I'll treat myself to some imported beer and snacks using the Platinum card_. Akihito smiled playfully at the thought of misusing Asami's card. He jammed the helmet onto his head and rode his Vespa to Marukoshi.

_Club Sion._

Asami starred at his phone. _That cheeky brat._ Dumping the phone carelessly on the table, he turned to his secretary standing beside him. "Kirishima, did Nakamura finalize the purchase of Marukoshi?"

"Yes, Asami sama. The documents were drawn and signed two days ago. It is now under Takaba sama's name."

Asami nodded coolly. "Good. What about the two bitches Akihito mentioned?"

"There were about twenty female staffs working in Marukoshi. As Takaba sama was not specific enough, I could not pin point which two. Would you like me to fire all of them and rehire a new batch?" Kirishima was already retrieving his phone, awaiting Asami's orders.

Asami leaned back against his leather chair. "No," he spoke after a moment of silence. "Leave them be. I believed the manager gave them an earful the other day."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow in surprised. Asami sama is usually not that forgiving.

"However, if things like that happened again, see that the bitches are disposed off." _Ah, there's the boss,_ Kirishima thought.

"And put a call to Marukoshi's manager. Informed them their new owner is dropping by in his motorcycle to get a bottle of vinegar." Asami ordered as he flipped open a report.

Kirishima took that as his cue to remove himself from the boss's office. He took one last look at his boss's satisfied smirk before opening the door and bowed. "Understood, Asami sama."

Akihito parked his Vespa at the one of the parking lots in front of the mart. _No designated parking for bicycles and motorcycles. Marukoshi is clearly not expecting customers without a proper ride._ Akihito sneered. Any minute, the security would be stepping out to shoo him away like a stray kitten.

True enough, Akihito noticed a man in suit walked out of the automatic doors as he was placing the helmet on the seat of his Vespa. Akihito quickly lowered his glance, pretended not to see him. _Ah, shit._ Akihito cursed when he realized the man in suit walked quickly towards his direction.

Akihito thought of running but he needed to get the vinegar, _damn it._ He wondered if he could park his shabby ride at the back alley of the mart. Sighing, he picked up his helmet, intending to move away. The manager's voice halted his plans.

"Takaba sama! What an honor!" The man bowed before straightening himself up to look at Akihito.

Akihito's jaw dropped opened.

"Why don't you park at our VIP parking right in front of the store?"

Akihito was at loss for words. "Ah… Er…I…."

"Ah, pardon me for my rudeness; I should have introduced myself. My name is Suzuki Kenta, manager of Marukoshi. I have been informed of your arrival." The man bowed again.

_Asami. _The part time photographer couldn't think of anyone else who could do that except his yakuza lover. _That bastard, he must have planned the whole thing. _Snapping out from his angry thoughts, Akihito turned to the manager.

"Ah, please to meet you, Suzuki san." Akihito offered his hand to the manager.

The manager took the offered hand and exchanged the handshake enthusiastically. "Takaba sama, you are too kind. Come. Allow me to be your shopping assistant for the day." He stepped aside and motioned Akihito to walk ahead.

Akihito almost refused; the thought of someone chaperoning him during grocery shopping did not appeal to him at all. He preferred to shop alone so he could ogle at the rows of sweets and imported chocolates. However, he felt sorry for the manager. God knows what Asami would do to the poor man if he refused and knowing the possessive bastard, the manager would be out of job before the nightfall; so he complied.

The manager followed Akihito closely into the mart, walking a step behind. The minute he entered the mart, two lines of royal blue uniform staff bowed and bid him welcome, much to Akihito's embarrassment. _He is so going to kill Asami when he gets home. _

The entire shopping experience was mortifying. Akihito, who normally had to carry everything on his own, found himself with two assistants behind him, following his every step. Whenever he stretched his arm out to check on a product, the manager quickly retrieved the item from the shelf and held it out for him to see, all the while explaining important information about the product.

Akihito did not know which was worse; to have the stuck up bitches and patrons sneering at him or the five-star treatment he was receiving. Decided that he had enough of the manager's over the top treatment, he made a beeline to the condiment section and quickly grabbed a bottle of Miz without bothering to check on the price. He proceeded to the cashier for checkout, hoping to get out of the damn place as soon as possible.

"Takaba sama, where would you like us to send these items?" The manager asked as the girl at the counter packed the items in Marukoshi's royal blue grocery bags.

"Huh? I'll take it home, of course." Akihito passed the Platinum card to the girl.

The girl looked frightened and shook her head. "We cannot accept this, Takaba sama."

Akihito looked genuinely puzzled. Was there something wrong with the card? He scrutinized the black plastic card with gold letterings in his hands, looking for signs that it was unusable. _Crap, how is he going to pay for all these stuff?_ He had only a few hundred yen in his wallet.

The manager suddenly laughed heartily. "Takaba sama, you have such great sense of humor!"

Akihito tore his gaze from the credit card. "Huh?"

"Takaba sama, surely you don't have to pay in your own store?" The manager stopped laughing and smiled at Akihito innocently.

It took Akihito full ten seconds to register what the manager had said. "Ex….excuse me? I must have heard wrongly. Did you say I own the store?"

The manager smiled again. "Why yes, Takaba sama. You bought the store a few days ago, remember?"

"WHAT?" Akihito exclaimed. "If this is another Asami's sick jokes, you better stop it now." Akihito glared at the manager.

Shocked by Akihito's sudden rage, the manager bowed, "I'm sorry, Takaba sama! I didn't mean to laugh at you! I was…"

"So, Asami was behind this," Akihito interrupted the man.

The manager stood up. "Ta… Takaba sama?" He gulped. "I… I don't understand. We received instructions that the previous owner sold the store to you. Your lawyer, Nakamura san came to finalize the sale two days ago."

He knew who Nakamura was- one of Asami's many lawyers whose specialty involves real properties.

"Ta… Takaba sama?"

Akihito whirled around, too mortified to look at the manager. He was beyond embarrassed; imagine an owner of a high class mart came shopping in torn jeans and Vespa- unheard of! If Asami didn't stick his finger in, he was sure the manager would be on the floor by now, laughing at his silliness. Akihito wished there was a hole he could jumped into and escaped from the embarrassment he was facing.

"Takaba sama?"

He turned slowly to face the manager offered a sheepish grin. "I.. er, need to get back now. Here, l'll carry these." Akihito grabbed the plastic bags and literally ran to his motorcycle.

"Thank you, Takaba sama! It has been a pleasure!" The manager shouted, waving his hands. A few cashiers quickly formed a line behind the manager and bowed.

Akihito sped home and reached the penthouse he and Asami shared in a record breaking time. Dumping the bags on the table, he texted Asami.

_You are so dead. _

He waited for Asami to reply but the text never came. "Arg!" Akihito screamed, frustrated that he could never win against Asami. He dumped the phone on the dining table, marched to the bathroom and stood under the warm shower. When he was satisfied, he stepped out donning only his boxers and plopped down on the long couch.

He looked at the bags on the dining table, contemplating for a while. _Ah, fuck it! I'm not going to cook!_ The photographer stretched himself comfortably on the couch and slept.

Asami returned home a few hours later to find a barely naked Akihito sleeping on the couch. He curved a smile when he saw the unpacked royal blue plastic bags on the dining table.

As if on cue, Akihito stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Realizing his lover was home; he jumped up from the couch and strode towards Asami.

"You bastard! Why did you buy Marukoshi and put it under my name?" Akihito skewered a finger through the older man's well toned chest.

Asami grabbed his hands and yanked him closer. "What's wrong with it? Isn't it satisfying to know that you don't have to worry about the stuck up bitches at the mart? Not to mention you don't even have to pay for the groceries."

The younger man shoved back. "Now, just a damn minute! You bought the store because I complained about the two bitches?"

Asami shrugged off his jacket and dumped it carelessly on the chair. "Akihito, if I buy every damn thing just because somebody laughed at you, how many properties do you think I have to purchase?"

"Then tell me, how many properties have you bought on your whims and put it under my name?" Akihito challenged.

"A few."

"WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? Why do you do that?" Akihito threw his hands up in the air, flipping in frustration.

Asami replied coolly, "Because I can."

"Why are you doing this to me? Take it back, I don't want it!"

Asami loosened his tie and proceeded to unbutton his cufflinks. "You know, most wives would be happy if their husbands buy them something."

"I'm not most wives!" Akihito blabbed out quickly only to realize his mistakes. Before he could correct himself, Asami interrupted.

"Of course you're not most wives. You're a yakuza's wife; one with dignity and a screwed sense of pride."

"I am not your WIFE!" Akihito all but shouted. Damn it, Asami was enjoying this too much!

Realizing that the fight was going nowhere, Akihito gave in. "Ah, I supposed no matter how I protest, the damage has been done."

Asami raised an eyebrow. _The boy is getting smart._

Akihito walked to the couch crossly. "Imagine what Kou and Takato would say when they find out I own Marukoshi," Akihito slapped his hand on his forehead. "I'll never hear the end of this! Takaba Akihito- the owner of the snobbish mart!" Akihito sulked.

Asami sat on the couch and pulled the boy onto his lap. Kissing his pouting lips, Asami whispered, "Tell them that you are now the CEO of the rich housewives' mart."

"ASAMI!" Akihito let out a thin scream of frustration.

Without giving Akihito a chance to wriggle away, Asami picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and strode to their bedroom. Akihito didn't manage to get out of the bedroom until five hours later. Dinner was truly forgotten.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Uhm...I just realized that my omake is longer than the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3- Omake part 2

Hello, it's me again! Again, I am humbled by the amount of reviews I received for my fiction. Thanks to radcat38, Nbsiren, oosuan, hawk1891,Suspicious Crow, BcozI'mNaughty, Serinji, bishyfreak, Kay the reader, Nikkie23534 for your lovely reviews! Also to my guest reviewers: Tbb, Reinri13,Nhara, Camillian, knox and Maya. Thank you so much! And thank you to those who follow and favorite me!

I have decided to remove the complete status, seeing how I might add another chapter from time to time. Rest assured, every chapter can be stand alone so you won't miss out anything at all.

This chapter is self beta-ed. Please pm me if there is any mistakes and I will try my best to fix it.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction

Sorry to hog up some space here but I have to get this off my chest! I spent a sleepless night after reading the latest chapter on Viewfinder (chapter 44). That bastard manager, whatever his name is called should have his dick sliced off. Yamane sensei, please get well soon!

* * *

Akihito entered the café, heaving his heavy camera bag on his shoulder. He had just finished shooting for an event at the hotel a few blocks away from the café when his best buddy since high school called him out for a drink. Akihito nearly declined as he wanted nothing more but to go back and sleep; he was dead tired after putting up with endless snobbish models in the event. Kou was persistent; he didn't offer Akihito a chance to turn his invitation down and even threatened to drag him out if he had to.

"Akihito!"

Akihito looked up to search for the voice and found his best friends sat in a round table at the corner with two huge milkshakes in front of them. Akihito dropped his heavy bag on the empty seat with a thud, pulled the chair and sat.

"Yo! Glad you could make it!" Kou gave Akihito a friendly punch on his shoulder.

Akihito slapped his hand away. "As if I had a choice! You said you'd dragged me here if I don't come!"

"Do you know how long it has been since we last met?" Takato frowned.

"Three fucking weeks!" Kou added as he showed three fingers to Akihito's face.

Akihito pushed Kou's hands away, yawning tiredly. "I was busy. I got to make a living, you know. Unlike you two, I don't have a permanent job."

"Tsk tsk… Takaba Akihito. You're not fooling us. You don't even have to lift a finger if you allow Asami to take care of you." Takato poked a finger at Akihito's chest.

"I'm not his mistress." Akihito brushed Takato's hands away. His best friends found out about their relationship after his stint in Hong Kong. For weeks after he returned, Akihito avoided direct confrontation with Kou and Takato, choosing only to communicate via Internet or the phone. He clearly underestimated his friends for they managed to corner him after work one day, literally dragged him to an empty park and threatened to take nude photos of him if he refused. For lack of a better option, Akihito finally told them the truth, minus the gory details of gun fights and rape.

"Seriously Akihito, that man is filthy rich. It wouldn't hurt to use his money," Kou replied in a twinge of envy. He was surprised; even jealous when he learnt his friend's involvement with the yakuza. Mostly, he couldn't believe Akihito's luck; imagine all the money Akihito could have if he allowed Asami to shower him with it.

"I'm not with him for his money," Akihito grumbled. He stopped a passing waiter to order his favorite vanilla milkshake. Suddenly remembering something, Akihito rummaged through his camera bag for his wallet. He flipped it open and groaned.

"Damn, I'm broke. And it's not even pay day yet." He turned to his best friends who were looking at him with a puzzled expression on their faces. "Kou, Takato- Onegai! Give me a treat!" Akihito begged as he clasped his hands together.

Takato and Kou sighed in unison. "That's why we've been telling you to utilize your boyfriend's richness!"

"I don't want to take his money!" Akihito replied stubbornly.

Takato rested his chin on his palms. "You have some screwed sense of pride, Akihito."

Akihito immediately flushed at the remark when he remembered the incident that took place a few days ago. Asami had deliberately made fun of him when they argued over Marukoshi, calling him a yakuza's wife. _Speaking about Marukoshi, I got to keep my lips sealed tight. _His friends, who had been teasing him endlessly about his extra pocket money ever since they found out his relationship with Asami , would no doubt embarrassed him further if they discovered the truth.

He loved his best friends but no, he wasn't ready to put himself in a situation where they could laugh at his expense. Kou and Takato were great pals but sadistic when it comes to teasing Akihito; it was like their mission to make Akihito blush as much as possible.

"Shut up, Takato. I'm not using his money and that's final!" Akihito slurped his milkshake as soon as the waitress placed it in front of him.

"You know, he wouldn't even notice if you take a couple hundred yen to pay for this milkshake," Kou grinned.

"What's a couple hundred yen to him anyway? It's too little to be considered small change," Takato teased.

"Hey, if our meet up is to talk about Asami, I'm going home."

Kou and Takato laughed. "Sorry, Aki-_chan._ It's just fun to tease you."

"Don't call me Aki-chan. I'm not a kid," Akihito grumbled.

Takato gave Akihito a friendly slap. "Sorry, Akihito. We'll buy you another milkshake as apology, how about that?"

Akihito smiled. "Of course!" He immediately signaled the waiter to order a strawberry milkshake.

After the topic on Asami dropped, Akihito found himself enjoying his friends' company. It had been so long since they joked about the latest game and photography techniques. Takato were blushing furiously when Kou 'accidentally' told Akihito about a new girl who captured his heart.

"Guys, I got to go." Akihito grabbed his bag, noticing it was time to head back to the penthouse to prepare dinner. Asami told him that morning he would be home early and knowing the bastard, he would expect dinner to be ready the minute he stepped into the penthouse.

"Sure, we have to go too," Kou answered. Takato nodded in agreement as he signaled for the bill.

"Thanks for the treat," Akihito said when his friends pulled their wallets out.

"Where is the bill? She is sure taking her time," Kou grumbled, looking around for the waitress. They had waited for ten minutes and the girl manning the counter was still fumbling with the cash register machine.

The girl appeared a moment later with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for making you wait. Here is the receipt, thank you for your patronage." She bowed slightly and handed Akihito a small piece of fancy paper.

All three friends were dumbfounded. "Excuse me, but we haven't paid yet." Kou replied politely.

Akihito immediately had a bad feeling.

The girl smiled politely. "Oh, it has been paid by the gentlemen over there." The girl pointed to a man in dark suit and tie by the window. Akihito craned his neck to the direction where the girl pointed and his tempered flared.

Sitting near the window was none other than Toru, his personal bodyguard whom Asami had forcefully requested him to keep.

"Akihito! Where are you going?" Takato asked when he noticed his friend stood up abruptly with his camera bag.

Akihito paid no heed to his friend's call. He took a few large strides to Toru, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you'll stay away from me! And why the hell did you pay for us?"

Toru stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry, Takaba sama. This is Asami sama's orders," Toru explained as he pulled out his phone. Akihito grabbed the phone rudely; true enough there were messages from Asami.

_Asami sama : Where is Akihito?_

_Me : Takaba sama is in a café at Roppongi west with Takato san and Kou san._

_Asami sama : Good. Report to me when Akihito leaves_

_Me : Yes, Asami sama. Uhm… Takaba sama seems to have some difficulties. I overheard him asking his friends to treat him because he didn't have enough cash in his wallet. What are your orders, Asami sama?_

_Asami sama : Pay for them. Bring the bill back to Sion and pass it to Kirishima._

_Me : Understood, Asami sama._

Akihito slammed the phone on the table. "You traitor," he hissed.

Toru took the phone and slipped in into his dress pants. "I apologize, Takaba sama. Compared to Asami sama's wrath, I'd rather face yours."

"That monopolizing bastard," Akihito cursed.

Takato and Kou came behind him. Kou placed an arm around Akihito, trying to ease his anger. "Calm down, Akihito. Isn't it great? Now we don't even have to fork out a single yen!"

Akihito ignored Kou. "Your boss is a jerk."

Toru looked at Akihito in a perfectly composed face. "Shall I convey your message to Asami sama?"

Kou and Takato clamped their hands on their mouths to refrain from laughing aloud. Really, the bodyguard is good! Akihito, who was growing more frustrated by the moment, nearly screamed. He managed, just barely to control his temper and gritted out. "I will tell him that myself."

The bodyguard bowed. "Very well, Takaba sama." At that precise moment, Toru's phone beeped, signaling an incoming text. Toru stared at the phone for a few seconds before passing it to Akihito.

"It's for you, Takaba sama."

Akihito snatched the phone from Toru's outstretched hand.

_Asami sama : Toru. Show this message to Akihito. _

_Asami sama : Akihito, prepare sukiyaki for tonight's dinner. Don't forget to buy the ingredients. You know what they are._

_That demanding bastard; I'm not your personal cook! _Akihito was so tempted to disobey Asami but the thought of eating sukiyaki in the middle of a cold November was mouth watering. He could just imagine dipping a piece of Wayu beef in the beaten raw egg before putting it in his mouth, allowing the beef to melt magically in his mouth.

Takatou who had been peeping at the message whistled. "Wow, sukiyaki! I can imagine Wayu beef on the menu!"

Akihito swallowed his saliva and passed the phone back to Toru. Pushing Kou's arm from his shoulder, he walked to the front door. "I got to go. It's good to see each other. We'll do it again soon ok?"

"Wait! I have to go to the mart too! My mom told me to get a packet of shitake mushrooms on the way home," Kou ran to catch up with Akihito.

Akihito froze. _No, he mustn't allow Kou to follow him!_ "I… I don't think that's a good idea. I have to go to the rich housewives' mart to get the stuff. You know expensive the items can be."

"Marukoshi? Damn Akihito, you are shopping in that high class mart?" Takato smacked Akihito's shoulder in envy.

Akihito laughed nervously. "Ah, uhm.. yeah. You better buy at our usual place down the road. They sell way cheaper!" He looked away from Kou.

Kou eyed Akihito suspiciously but reluctantly agreed. His best friend was never good at lying- he would often lower his gaze to the right and refused to look at the person in the eyes. Akihito excused himself before his friends could protest.

"Takato, Akihito is behaving suspiciously," Kou nudged his friend's arm.

Takato who was always slow on the uptake, replied, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kou knocked Takato's head. "Akihito was lying! He gave pathetic excuses and tried to deter us from going with him."

"Ouch!" Takato rubbed his head. "Now that you mention it, he was not in his usual self. Aki usually doesn't make a big fuss about it."

Kou agreed. "Yeah. We followed him to Marukoshi once remember? There were these two bitches who kept on sneering at us. Our Akihito was embarrassed but we didn't give a damn about them."

"Maybe he wanted to protect our feelings? Knowing Akihito, he might want to save us from the humiliation," Takato countered.

"No, it's still too fishy. There is something our friend is hiding from us," Kou looked at Takato for a split second before he broke out a grin. "We'll follow him and find out his little secret!"

He pulled Takato forcefully by his arm before he could protest. They took the longer route to make sure that they wouldn't bump into Akihito, fearing the photographer would notice their presence behind him. Akihito was a trained photographer after all; he's sensitive to movements surrounding him.

Kou reached Marukoshi a few seconds earlier than Akihito. He pulled Takato to the huge recycling bins located some distance away and crouched behind them.

"Why are we doing this again?" Takato asked as he tried to catch his breath from running.

Kou slanted his eyes at his friend. "Don't you want to know Akihito's secret?"

"Well, I have to admit that he was behaving oddly just now," Takato mumbled.

"Shh.. they're coming!" Kou smacked Takato's hand, signaling him to look.

The duo saw Akihito and Toru walking towards the mart. Toru wore a stoic look but Akihito was nervous; he kept looking around the mart, checking his back every second or so. When they disappeared behind automatic doors, Kou and Takato emerged from their hiding spot and followed Akihito into the mart.

As far as Kou could see, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Was Takato correct after all? Did Akihito merely want to avoid his friends from being humiliated by the stuck up sales personnel?

As Kou continued with his thoughts, Takato grabbed his hand to look for their friend. They ignored rude stares from a few staffs as they peeped row by row carefully. They finally found Akihito at the meat section and to Kou's surprise; Akihito was flanked not only by Toru but a few other men in suit. A middle age man was selecting a slab of beef for Akihito while the other was carrying a basket.

Kou's first assumption they were Akihito's bodyguards. However, something wasn't quite right. The men wore different suits than Toru's standard black and white bodyguard uniform. The Royal blue coat and pants were Marukoshi's trademark uniform.

"What is Akihito doing there?" Takato asked.

Getting frustrated with the guessing game, Kou marched to where Akihito stood. Giving a hard smack on Akihito's shoulder, he asked, "Akihito! What is it that you don't want us to know?"

"KOU, TAKATOU! What the hell are you guys doing here?" Akihito gasped.

"You tell me, buddy. What are you hiding from us?" Takato looped an arm around Akihito's neck, trying to wrestle him.

"What- what are you doing to our president?" The middle age man in Marukoshi's coat and a name tag that read _Suzuki Kenta, manager; _asked.

Akihito slapped his hand across his face and let out a heavy sigh while his best friend had their jaws opened so wide that Akihito swore he could fit in two ping pong balls inside.

"Akihito, we—we did not hear wrongly right?" Kou looked at Akihito, bewildered with what he had just heard.

Suzuki stepped in forward and dared himself to repeat his question, "I asked what you were trying to do to our president."

"Suzuki san, please just – just keep quiet for a moment." Akihito pinched the bridge of his nose. Already a headache is forming.

Suzuki immediately zipped his mouth, too afraid to aggravate the president's anger any further.

"Akihito?" Kou prompted, still waiting for an explanation.

Akihito's cheeks turned red. He look at his friends' confused gaze and whispered, "I—I er.. uhm.."

"This is Takaba sama's mart. Asami sama had bought it as a gift for Takaba-sama," Toru replied stoically when he noticed Akihito was at lost for words.

As Akihito had predicted from his friends' reaction, their widened jaws closed, slowly broke into a grin and laughed hysterically.

"Aki-chan, President and CEO of Marukoshi!" Kou was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"And—and remember what Aki said the other day? He'd rather go hungry than shop here?" Takato had to hold onto Kou to stop himself from falling on the floor.

"GUYS!" Akihito shouted. This was definitely worse than when he found out he owned Marukoshi. Now Akihito wished there is a well he could jumped into.

His friends clutched their stomachs and laughed louder. Wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes, Kou replied, "We apologize, Takaba sama!"

Cheeks growing redder by the minute, Akihito took great efforts to stop his friends from laughing as he pushed them out of the mart. He didn't want to walk back into the mart; he refused to. He was so embarrassed that he felt he had to hide his face beneath the pillows like an ostrich.

It was Toru who chauffeured Akihito home since the photographer could hardly move from his spot. As Akihito entered the penthouse, he noticed Asami's expensive loafers were already arranged neatly at the entrance of the hallway, indicating the yakuza is home.

Suddenly enraged with the incident a moment ago, Akihito removed his own sneakers hastily before marching into the living room where he presumed Asami would be. True enough, Asami was lounging at the long couch with a whisky in hand and a bath robe wrapped snuggly around his magnificent body. The yakuza gazed at Akihito as he walked in, smirking.

_God, that man is as sexy as hell_. Akihito wanted so badly to straddle him and sink his teeth onto the nape of Asami's neck.

_NOT NOW!_ Akihito scolded himself, pushing perverted thoughts away. "ASAMI!" He raised his voice.

"Bad day?" Asami replied lazily as he brought the glass of whisky to his mouth.

Akihito crossed his arms across his chest. "YES! Kou and Takato found out about Marukoshi! Do you know what they said?"

Asami smiled. Of course he knew; he received Toru's report minutes ago before Akihito barged in. The boy, still panting lightly when he entered the room, looked somewhat pissed, hurt and embarrassed. Asami had never seen another creature so fascinating.

"They laughed so hard!" Akihito unfolded his arms as he sat down next to Asami, sulking.

The older man leaned forward to place the glass of whisky on the table before turning to the photographer. "Did you tell them you that you are now the CEO of the mart?"

Asami watched Akihito's eyes fired up. "I don't have to because that stupid manager spilled everything! It's your fault! Kou and Takato—they were on the floor, clutching their stomachs. If I didn't know better, I thought they were having stomach cramps!" Akihito jabbed a finger at Asami's chest.

When Asami did not reply, Akihito continued, "They kept on calling me names, laughing and giggling as though they were high school girls!" Frustrated, Akihito placed both hands on his head, intended to pull his hair.

Asami stopped him. "Did they, really?"

Akihito scowled. "This is entirely your fault!" Akihito repeated. "If you didn't buy that mart and put it under my name, I wouldn't have to endure the humiliation!"

"Did the bitches at the mart give you problems?"

"No, they were very polite."

Asami smiled. "Good."

Akihito eyed him suspiciously. "I don't think they are that stupid to go against you."

"You're the owner Akihito. Not me," Asami cupped Akihito's chin for a kiss.

Akihito managed to evade Asami's advances. He knew what the yakuza was trying to do; he like to distract him with perverted actions so that he'd stop asking questions. "No, the mart is under my name but you call the shots."

"Smart boy." Asami pet his lover's head.

"I'm not a kid," Akihito muttered but made no attempts to smack Asami's hand away. "By the way, I haven't shouted at you about Toru yet!"

"What about him?"

Akihito straddled his lover and grabbed the collars of the bathrobe. "Why did you ask him to pay for us?"

Enjoying his lover on his lap, Asami relaxed on the couch. "You were broke. You couldn't even pay for a milkshake."

Flustered, Akihito released Asami but continued sitting on his lap. Akihito bit his lip, trying to think of a smart comment to retort. Asami hit right on the spot; he was so broke that he couldn't even buy a cup of instant noodles. Trying to save some form of dignity, he countered, "I would have money in a few days time. Anyway, do you always text Toru? I never knew you had so much free time in your hands. Don't you have a universe to conquer?"

Asami slid his hands around Akihito's waist. "I do but it wasn't me who texted Toru. Kirishima did that. Naturally, I gave the orders."

"Lazy bastard." Akihito replied. His eyes widened suddenly as though he had just remembered something important. "What—what about _those_ messages that you send to me?"Akihito blushed furiously.

Enjoying his lover's reaction, Asami squeezed Akihito's bottom gently. "If you mean our sex texts, I typed those myself. Surely you don't think I would allow Kirishima to do that?"

Akihito breathed in relief. "You are seriously sick, Asami. Sadistic, perverted and a jerk."

Asami replied by sneaking a hand behind Akihito's neck and pushed him closer for a kiss. Akihito placed both palms on Asami's chest, trying to push him away but his efforts were futile. Asami tightened his grip by placing his free hand around Akihito's waist.

After an endless moment, Asami pulled away; satisfied when he saw Akihito flushed face and swollen lips. He wasted no time; pulling Akihito up, guided him to their bedroom and proceeded to mess his young lover up.

Just after midnight, a sated Asami untangled himself from Akihito and got dressed in his usual business attire. He retrieved a gun from the secret compartment in his safe before slipping into the weapon harness around his shoulders. Akihito knew about the safe but he wasn't given the access. Not that the photographer minded for not once Asami recalled Akihito asked what was in the safe. That was what Asami liked best about his lover; he can be relentless in pursuing his targets but he is no busybody when it comes to Asami's business. The chemistry between them is perfect. Unlike his other lovers who demanded things from him, Akihito practices the opposite. He refused to take anything from him apart from the occasional food related treats, which was why Asami couldn't resist heaping presents on him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took one last look at Akihito. His lover was wasted, fast asleep on his stomach, a sign of exhaustion. As he was about to exit the room, he noticed Akihito's bag at the corner. Picking it up, he rummaged through the bag for Akihito's wallet. Toru's reports were accurate; the boy had only one 500 yen coin in it and Asami was already looking forward to Akihito's reaction as he slipped five ten thousand yen notes in his wallet before dumping it back into the camera bag.

He strode to the hall where Kirishima was waiting with Asami's coat.

"Asami sama." Kirishima bowed.

Asami nodded. "Where are they?"

Kirishima straightened. "At warehouse number three. We managed to catch Tanaka and Eiji in the act as they were pocketing ten packets of unprocessed cocaine in their duffel bags," Kirishima explained as he helped his boss to slip on his coat.

"And the cocaine?" Asami asked nonchalantly as he slipped on his leather gloves.

"Contaminated, Asami sama."

Asami's eyes turned cold. "Where are the goods?"

Kirishima swallowed a lump. "At the warehouse, Asami sama. I instructed the men not to do anything until you arrive."

Asami nodded in approval. "Estimated losses?"

"About 10 million yen."

Ten million yen wasn't much to Asami but he wasn't prepared to let the traitors get away. He had to be cold, to be ruthless, he had to mark his territory and show the others what he could do if they ever had a single thought about betraying him.

"Kirishima, get the things ready," Asami ordered as he walked out of the penthouse.

Kirishima shuddered. By things, his boss meant tools: hammers, knives, baseball bats. Tanaka and Eiji are in for a very painful death. The last time a similar punishment was meted out, a few guards vomited violently when they did the cleanup.

As Kirishima locked the door of the penthouse, he wished Takaba sama would wake up soon and call Asami sama before he starts punishing them.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I seriously have no idea if this chapter would appeal to you. I originally planned to pen something else but this has been bugging me. Uh, I blame it on my recent obsession in Hong Kong triad movies.

I'd like to apologize in advance if this chapter is not to your liking or expectation. Also, my first language or rather; dialect is Cantonese so I sincerely apologize if there is any grammatical error. Do pm me if you notice any and I will try my best to fix it!

Thank you for all the support, reviews, favorites and follows! Thanks to hawk1891, Chret, JoEdgardHom, raindropdew, romanceisdead69, radcat38, FanofBellaandEdward, Moonshadow4, Fedski, BcozI'mNaughty, oosuan, CreedHartnet13, Nikkie23534, Samerys707, Suspicious Crow, Shadow Phoenix 16 and Rewinsan. To my guest reviewers: Knox, Nhara, AsamiFanGurl, Reinri13, Caroline, whitangel and a guest. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

Kirishima was trying his very best to stop the bile in his throat. He looked away a few times, eyes diverted to Suoh who kept him company in the gruesome play before them. Suoh, always the more formidable man among Asami's bodyguards had to look at his feet too while Asami sama literally chew his prey alive.

The traitors' screams were the worst; they screamed—begged for forgiveness and screamed again from the pain Asami inflicted on them.

Kirishima fought chills travelling down his spine when the man's scream echoed in warehouse number three. The other man Tanaka, stopped pleading; he must have passed out from the pain. Kirishima had a good idea what Asami sama was doing to the men but he refused to look up, too afraid that he would throw up. He should really thank his lucky stars as he remembered what happened to the assassin who was hired by a yakuza group to kidnap, rape and kill Takaba sama. The former assassin was brutally tortured before scoring a date with the sharks in deep sea. He was alive when Asami sama threw him in the shark infested ocean. The yakuza group was wiped out and its leader killed in a true mafia style execution, a single bullet to the head.

"Kirishima."

Snapping out from his thoughts, Kirishima looked at his boss, refusing to pay attention to the badly injured men on the floor.

"Asami sama?"

"My phone."

It was then Kirishima heard the familiar ring tone of Asami sama's phone. He walked hurriedly to where Asami stood and slid his hand into the coat's inner pocket to retrieve the phone.

"Who is it?" Asami asked without tearing his murderous gaze from the men.

Kirishima almost breathed out in relief. "It's Takaba sama."

Asami curved a smile. Kirishima worked with his boss long enough to understand that Asami sama wanted the phone to be answered. He swiped the green button and held it to Asami's ear.

"Akihito, you surprised me. I thought you were asleep?"

Since Kirishima was standing so close to Asami, he could practically hear Akihito's reply. "I was but I woke up cold and starving. We did miss dinner, you know."

"I missed mine too since you were busy sulking." Asami chuckled as he signaled Suoh with his free hand and the bodyguard immediately stepped forward to take the bloody baseball bat Asami was holding.

"That's because you kept on fucking me!"

"You enjoyed it right?"

One of the men, who were whimpering a moment ago, suddenly lunged forward to grab Asami's shin. "Asami sama, please forgive me! I swear, I swear I won't do it again!"

Kirishima was quick to use his free hand to cover the mouthpiece in attempts to cover the voice from Akihito. He however, wasn't quick enough.

"Asami, who was that?" Akihito asked in a puzzled voice.

"No one," Asami managed to reply in a controlled voice. With one powerful kick, he sent the man known as Eiji a few feet away where he landed on top of his unconscious friend. Suoh went behind Eiji and clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

"I heard someone begging. What's wrong?"

"An employee spilt wine on my dress pants." Asami wasn't sure if Akihito was buying his rather lame explanation. Akihito knew he killed but to discuss such topics openly with Akihito; he wasn't sure the boy could stomach it.

Akihito's laughed relieved Asami immensely. "I wish I could see your soaked pants right now! That would be hilarious!"

"Want to lick it?" Asami removed his gloves and took the phone from Kirishima.

"Hell no, you perverted yakuza!" Akihito swore and for some reason which Asami cannot comprehend, the swearing aroused him. "I pity that employee of yours though. Your damn suit probably costs two months of his salary."

"That would be accurate." Asami walked further away from the disgusted fools.

"So anyway, since I'm up and Toru actually had the groceries delivered to the penthouse, are you up for a very late dinner?"

"Why?"

"Because if you are, I'm cooking. If you're not, I'll still cook but I won't leave any beef for you," Akihito replied rather cheekily.

"Prepare it. I'm merely tying some loose ends and will be back in an hour."

"You're absolutely sure you'll be back on time right? You were late the last time—and the time before that too. Jeez Asami, you should really learn some time management."

Asami chuckled. _Akihito, you are not getting away from that comment._ "One hour, Akihito." He ended the call before Akihito could retort.

Kirishima noticed the soften look on his boss's face changed immediately after he ended the call. The cold, predatory look in those amazing golden eyes when he looked at Eiji and Tanaka, had him fighting back a shudder.

"You nearly cost me some trouble, Eiji kun," Asami spoke in a calm voice but everyone who worked long enough with him knew he was furious.

Eiji tried to defend himself without much success as Suoh's steel clamp held firmly on his mouth. Asami didn't give Suoh his approval to remove his hands, so the bodyguard remained still in his position.

"Kirishima, where is the hunting knife?"

Eiji's eyes widened in fear. Tears streaming down his face, he shook his head frantically, eyes begging Asami for forgiveness.

"Here, Asami sama." Kirishima handed the tool to Asami.

As fast as lighting, Asami's hand stretched out and stabbed the man on his stomach. The man tried to scream but with Suoh's hands clamped tightly on his mouth, he only managed to muffle a sound.

Both Kirishima and Suoh had to avert their eyes when their boss pushed the knife to the hilt before twisting it cruelly.

Kirishima could no longer stomach the torture. He cleared his throat discreetly. "Asami sama, I believe it's best that we leave now. You will have time to change and reach home in an hour's time."

Without moving his head, Asami's eyes shot up to look at Kirishima.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up, fighting to remain calm. "I'm sorry. I overheard you telling Takaba sama that you'll be home in an hour. Judging from the distance, it's best that you leave now."

Asami stood up. He removed the gun from his holster while motioning Suoh to move away. Without hesitation, Asami fired four shots at the half dead men, ending their lives immediately. Kirishima thought that was the most compassionate thing Asami sama could have ever done.

"Kirishima," Asami ordered as he secured his gun, "Which is the nearest club to the penthouse?"

"That would be Takaba sama's club, _The Fixer_, Asami sama." It was another Asami sama's whim when Takaba sama complained that he couldn't get into the club despite queuing up for nearly an hour.

Asami walked out with Kirishima following his boss quietly from behind. "Suoh, head to The Fixer. I'll shower and change there before going back."

"Yes, Asami sama."

Akihito was waiting by the door with a ladle when Asami got home. An apron tied behind his slender waist and a white bandana around his head, the boy looked absolutely adorable.

"I'm amazed you got back in time. I thought you were going to be late for sure." Akihito raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I told you an hour," Asami replied before pulling the boy for a kiss.

Akihito pushed away. "You showered."

"Of course, I had spilt wine on my pants. I had to change."

Akihito turned his back to Asami and laughed. "I nearly forgot about it. Ah damn it, I should have asked Kirishima to take a picture. It'll go to my personal collection of Asami sama's wall of shame."

_Kirishima would rather kill himself,_ Asami thought but did not comment about it. "You have one?"

Being caught telling a lie, Akihito stopped laughing, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He whirled around to face Asami. "Not yet, but I will! And when I do, I'll make multiple copies and send them to all your employees in Sion!"

Asami thought the threat was lacking a punch considering Akihito was still in his apron and a ladle in his hand. He gave one of his most infuriating smirks, causing the boy to blush harder, knowing he had been made fun of.

"Bastard," Akihito muttered. He turned to walk to the kitchen, intending to complete his chef duties when Asami caught the younger man by his arm, swung him up and strode to the living area. The act caught Akihito by surprised; his ladle fell to the floor as he struggled to balance himself on Asami's arms. Without warning, Asami dumped him on the long couch where the boy yelped in surprised.

"What the hell?"

Asami unbuttoned his coat, peeling through layers in a painstakingly slow movement; his eyes never once left his young lover. As he hovered on top of Akihito, the photographer who was already burning with lust managed to whisper, "What about sukiyaki?"

"Later," Asami replied and continued to devour his lover.

Dinner was once again forgotten.

* * *

How was it? (hides) Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated!

A/N: I re read my previous chapters and noticed I made some mistakes. Sigh, I seriously need a beta. Please, is there anyone who would like to help?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and…. Let me just say this. WOW! I am humbled by the amount of reviews I received for this fiction. All your reviews are very precious to me and I couldn't thank you enough for that.

Thank you to JoEdgardHom, oosuan, KyouyaxCloud, CreedHartnet13, Chret, Nbsiren, Esther Cain014, c0c0ly, raindropdew, FanofBellaandEdward, hawk1891, BcozI'mNaughty, Serinji, romanceisdead69, Suspicious Crow, Rewinsan, Pigyz-kun.

Also, my guest reviewers: Tbb, summerstorm, Nhara, Loverly, Caroline, Kaname143, Shane, AsamiFanGirl, Reinri13, Sunshine. KL-918

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

The lack of warmth and hunger woke Akihito from his exhausted state. Akihito immediately knew he was alone. Asami usually had him wrapped in his arms, making him feel warm as a cocoon whenever they slept together. Akihito was so spoilt with it that he found it hard to sleep whenever he's alone in Asami's king size bed. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he pulled the duvet to cover his naked form. He curled into fetal position and wrapped it snuggly around him, desperate to retain some heat.

Akihito sighed in relief when he finally felt comfortable. He breathed in the covers and felt immensely comfortable when he inhaled Asami's faint cologne in it. A few more seconds and he would be off to dreamland.

RING! RING!

Akihito squinted an eye opened to the bedside table and saw the red lights of his phone blinked rapidly, signaling an incoming call. Akihito knew it wasn't Asami or Kirishima because he had set special ring tones for them. Akihito dived back into the duvet, trying his very best to ignore the call but the caller was persistent. The person called again- and again; so by the third time it rang, Akihito was furious.

_Someone is seriously going to die here_. Akihito threw away the duvet angrily to grab the phone.

"Ah, Takaba? I'm Koga Takeshi. Remember me?"

The anger Akihito felt a while ago immediately diminished. "Koga san?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Koga san! How have you been?" Akihito sat cross legged on the bed. Koga was his former boss who was like a father to Akihito.

"I… I'm good," Koga paused for a moment before continuing, "Takaba, I hate to ask you this but I really need a favor from you."

"What happened?"

"There is an award ceremony tonight at Crown Prince Hotel. I was wondering if you could help me to- you know, be my assistant."

"Of course! You helped me a lot back then."

"Really? Thanks Takaba! I was so worried since all my reporters' are busy. I'll meet you at the lobby say, around 7pm?"

Akihito grinned. "Sure, see you there, Koga san."

By six in the evening, Akihito was already dressed and all ready to go. He grabbed his bag, checked the camera he intended to bring to the event – his precious Nikon D4 priced at a whopping 700,000 yen. Akihito had saved nearly three years; even traded his old cameras to buy this baby. He rarely used it as he was afraid that he might drop or knock it somewhere while he was hot on pursuit.

Satisfied with the additional lenses and flashes he had chosen for the event, Akihito zipped his camera bag and walked out of the penthouse. He was not surprised to see Toru's taciturn face blocking the main door.

Akihito sighed. "Toru, I have to go for a job. Move aside."

Toru ignored the request. "Takaba sama, Asami sama's orders were to keep you company wherever you go."

"That controlling freak," Akihito gritted his teeth before giving his best smile at Toru. "Look, why don't you take a day off? You've been working too hard lately, you deserved a break."

Akihito's smile apparently did not have any effect on Toru. "I don't need a day off, Takaba sama."

"Damn," Akihito muttered. He fished for his wallet from his camera bag and flipped it open. He originally wanted to bribe Toru with Asami's credit card but to his surprised, he found five ten thousand yen notes arranged neatly in his wallet. Mentally cursing Asami for placing the notes there, he pulled out two pieces and waved them at Toru's face.

"There, Toru. I know it has been some time since you last eaten sushi. Why don't you take these and head over to Zen Sushi? They serve the best salmon!" Akihito tried to push the notes to Toru's hands but the bodyguard shook his head.

"Takaba sama, Asami sama had warned me that you'd resort to bribing to get your way. He reminded me if I accepted any of your bribes, he'd have my head on his dinner platter," Toru's expression remained unchanged.

"That possessive bastard!" Akihito crossed his arms. Damn, he had already wasted precious minutes of his time standing here arguing with Toru. He checked his wrist watch, realizing he would be late if he didn't leave soon. Akihito contemplated his options; he could either try to escape or take his bodyguard with him. The latter won since Akihito knew he couldn't outrun Toru anyway. Asami must have plucked him from the special arm forces or something because he had never seen a man like Toru – agile, disciplined and smart. _And_, who in the right mind would turn down money?

"Okay! You can come but stay away from me! I have a job to do," Akihito warned.

Toru moved aside to allow Akihito to pass. "You're no fun, Toru," Akihito nearly stuck his tongue out at his bodyguard as he walked passed him.

"I'm sorry Takaba sama. You may be my boss but Asami sama's orders reigned supreme." Toru locked the doors of the penthouse before following Akihito from behind.

"That's why I said you're no fun!" Akihito scowled.

When they reached the basement, once again Akihito found himself at the verge of pulling his hair out of frustration. Toru had patiently explained that Asami sama left orders to take any of his cars if they were to go out. Akihito refused, insisted that he wouldn't ride in anything but his Vespa. Given the chance and time, Akihito could have won this round but since Toru had gently reminded him that he would be late if they were to continue arguing, Akihito found himself once again, succumbing to Toru's demands.

"Have you ever heard a photographer arriving to work in an S-class Mercedes?" Akihito grumbled at the backseat as Toru chauffeured him.

"Would you prefer Asami sama's black Ferrari? I thought you prefer something less conspicuous," Toru answered monotonously.

Akihito glared at Toru. "There is nothing, I repeat, NOTHING that isn't conspicuous in that basement! Why does that man have so many cars anyway?"

Toru didn't reply and allowed Akihito to sulk all the way to Crown Prince Hotel. As if riding in the Mercedes wasn't embarrassing enough, Toru had to stop right in front of the main entrance. The bell boy who opened the door was clearly not expecting a photographer in jeans, white shirt and a camera bag to step out of the luxurious car.

_At least I am wearing my good pair of jeans. _Akihito tried to console himself. He hurriedly walked to the side, ignoring whispers and stares from the crowd.

"Takaba!"

Takaba looked up, relief to see a familiar face in the crowd. "Koga san!"

Koga jogged to Akihito and shook his hands in gratitude. "You're a life savior, Takaba," Koga said as he passed Akihito's press tag to him.

"Don't mention it, Koga san." Akihito took the tag and looped the string around his neck.

Koga smiled proudly and gave a fatherly pat on Akihito's back. "Thanks, son. So, here's the plan. You get the photos, I'll do the interviews."

Akihito grinned. "Sure, piece of cake. With my baby here, the shots are going to turn out amazing!" Akihito patted his camera bag proudly.

"Once the event is done, we'll meet up at the press room to work on the story. Can you tweak your photos from there?" Koga asked as they walked into the ball room where a cast of actors and actresses have already gathered.

"Sure, the photos I take with my Nikon D4 hardly needed any tweaking, Koga san. You'll have your photos before you can even finish typing the headlines." Akihito removed his precious camera from the bag.

Like Akihito, Koga knew a good camera when he sees one. He looked at the camera in awe. "Takaba, I am amazed! You finally saved enough to get this; I remembered you used to daydream about it all the time!"

"Yeah, I literally worked my ass off. Took every job I could." Akihito grinned as he attached the lens on the camera.

"Then, I am expecting great pictures from you, Takaba!" Koga patted Akihito's back again before disappearing among the crowd of journalists.

Akihito set to work immediately. The Nikon D4 was as good as the reviews claimed. The performance was uncompromised; Akihito managed to snap shots in unprecedented speed and the shots looked amazing even before airbrushing.

Akihito had never liked events like this but tonight was different. His 700,000 yen camera lifted his mood as he continued snapping shots after shots, marveling at the performance his camera could deliver. He even forgot about Toru who was standing at a far end to observe Akihito work.

By the end of the award ceremony, Akihito felt immensely proud with his work. He rushed to the press room located at the second floor to meet up with Koga san. He zipped through the crowd as quickly as possible, ignoring the A list actors and actresses gathered at the foyer, engaging in what Akihito thought as crap talk.

Akihito bowed and muttered an apology when he almost bumped into an actress he couldn't recognize. The actress shrugged it off with a graceful smile. Relieved, Akihito turned around, intending to walk to the staircase leading to the second floor but he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the waiter carrying a tray full of champagne in front of him. He bumped into the waiter and although he managed to steady him, the tray of champagne wasn't as lucky.

_Fuck, what have I done? _Akihito stared at the broken glasses in horror.

"HEY!" Akihito heard someone shouted. He looked up and saw Noda Takeru, the up and rising star staring at him, looking extremely pissed. Akihito's gaze traveled down and gulped when he noticed the actor's expensive leather shoes and dress pants were splattered with champagne.

"I—I'm so sorry!" Akihito bowed. "I didn't notice the waiter was nearby! I will pay for the cleaning!"

"Pay? Do you know how much this suit costs?" Noda shouted.

"I apologized for my clumsiness. I will definitely pay for it."

"Which agency are you from?" Noda grabbed Akihito's press tag rudely.

"The Rising Sun?" Noda sneered, "I haven't even heard of it." The actor pushed Akihito away, causing him to lose his balance and landed his bottom on the floor.

By then, everyone had gathered around them, whispering and shaking their heads disapprovingly at Noda's behavior. Akihito stood up immediately to check his precious camera. _No scratches_, thought Akihito in relief.

Noda's manager stepped forward and tried to calm the actor but he wouldn't have any of it. How dare this small time reporter spill wine on him? How dare he embarrass him in front of everyone? Looking at Akihito's concern on his camera over him made him angrier. He took two strides to Akihito and snatched the camera away from the photographer who was too engrossed with it to realize what had happened.

"HEY!, Give it back!" Akihito tried to retrieve his camera from the actor but the taller man held the camera high in the air.

"Do you know who I am, you low life photographer?" Noda asked, enjoying Akihito's reaction immensely.

Akihito lost his patience. Really, how childish can this man be? Snatching his camera, holding it high in the air; is he really an adult?

"Yes, I fucking know who you are Noda," Akihito didn't bother to use the _san _when addressing him. "Now, give it back!" Akihito managed to grab the strap. He yanked it down but Noda was stronger; he managed to pull it away from Akihito.

"You spilt wine on my suit; do you think you're getting away so easily?"

"Fuck you, you prick. You have no right to take my camera!"

Akihito's heart nearly stopped with the events that unfold in the next minute. Noda walked to stairway with his Nikon and flung it down before Akihito could stop him.

The loud crash was deafening. Ignoring the actors and actresses around him, he pushed them away as he made way to the edge of the steps. His 700,000 yen camera, his baby was lying on the ground one floor below, shattered into pieces.

Akihito rushed down the stairway and dropped his knees on the floor. He vaguely heard Noda laughing but he didn't have the strength to respond.

Trembled hands reached out to collect the shattered pieces on the floor. Staring at his broken camera brought him to tears as he unzipped the bag slowly to store the bits and pieces of what was originally a high end, expensive camera. The Nikon D4 had incomparable speed and performance but it could never withstand a fall that high.

"Takaba sama!" Akihito heard Toru rushing to him.

Toru knelt next to Akihito. "I'm sorry, Takaba sama. I heard the commotion but I was too far. I tried to come but there were too many people around, I'm –"

"Toru," Akihito whispered as he continued picking up the pieces. "It's fine."

"No! It was my fault, Takaba sama. I should have –"

"Please, just stop Toru," Akihito cut him off. On a usual day, Akihito would love to see the usually imperturbable Toru burst out in anger. Not today, not now.

Toru zipped his mouth immediately. He reached for his phone, intending to report to Asami sama. Akihito must have noticed his intentions; he placed his hand on Toru's arm to stop him.

"If you're sorry, do me a favor. Do not text him," Akihito whispered brokenly.

Toru had never seen Akihito like that. The defeated look on his once proud face had thrown him off balance. God, he preferred the boy's angry outburst and cheeky smile anytime.

"Takaba!"

Akihito turned to look at Koga's horrified look. "Koga san," he greeted.

"My god, I'm so sorry Takaba. I will pay for your camera. Just give me some time and I'll definitely-,"

"No, it's not your fault."

"But-,"

Akihito took his camera and flipped open the compartment housing the memory card. He injected the card out before passing it to Koga.

"Here, I'm sorry I can't help you with the photos. Take this," Akihito pushed the memory card to Koga's hands.

Akihito stood up. Dizzy, he braced a hand on Toru's shoulder for support. When he felt steadier, he walked out of the door, heaving his camera bag with him.

"Takaba!" Koga shouted.

Akihito halted. Eyes closed, he fought to hold on. "It's okay, Koga san. Don't worry about it."

Akihito bolted without waiting for Koga to respond.

The ride back to the penthouse was uncomfortable. Toru checked the rear mirror countless times and was troubled when he saw his master clutching his camera bag, brushing away angry tears with his palms.

The minute Akihito closed the door to the penthouse; Toru walked a good distance away to dial Kirishima's number.

"Toru, what is it?"

"Kirishima san? I.. ah… may I know what time Asami sama will be coming back today?"

"What is the matter?" Kirishima asked suspiciously.

With a heavy heart, Toru began to explain. When he was done, Kirishima remained silent.

"Very well, I will inform Asami sama," Kirihima paused a moment. "Toru?"

"Yes?"

"You know Asami sama is not going to be pleased with you."

Toru gripped his phone tighter. "Yes, Kirishima san."

"Wait at the basement. You report to Asami sama directly," Kirishima ordered.

"Understood."

By the time Asami's limousine pulled into the basement 30 minutes later, Toru was already waiting. He immediately bowed as Asami stepped out from the car.

"Toru," Asami said in such a calm voice that Toru actually shuddered.

"Asami sama." Toru didn't dare to look up at his employer's face.

Asami calmly slid his hand into his breast pocket. For the moment, Toru was expecting a gun but Asami merely pulled his cigar out.

"Report." Asami ordered as Kirishima lighted his cigar.

Toru repeated the story he told Kirishima only this time, he didn't leave out a single detail. The yakuza did not interrupt him; he merely smoked his expensive cigar and stared straight ahead, without looking anything in particular. When he was done, his boss's expression remained calm and unchanged, leaving Toru to wonder if his boss was truly calm.

"And why weren't you there?" Asami took another drag of the cigar.

Toru bowed. "I apologized, Asami sama. Takaba sama instructed me not to get in his way. There were many people surrounding them and I couldn't get there on time."

"The camera?" Asami passed the unfinished cigar to Kirishima.

"Shattered beyond repair."

Again, Asami did not respond. Toru stood perfectly still although he could practically hear his heartbeat hammering against his rib cage.

"Did –," Asami spoke finally, "Noda hurt Akihito?"

Toru shuddered. "No, not physically. But I—ah—believed Takaba sama cut himself while picking up the broken pieces."

"Asami sama, I deeply apologize for my carelessness. I am prepared to accept any punishment," Toru bowed so low that his spine hurt.

"Toru, I'm letting you off this time since Akihito seems to be fond of you. Do not fail me again. You know the consequences if you do," Asami turned to walk away, leaving a bewildered Toru staring at his boss's back.

Kirishima patted Toru's back. "Straightened up, Toru. Thank your lucky stars. Don't mean to frighten you; but the last guy who betrayed Asami sama? He died slowly - and painfully."

Toru swallowed a lump. He needed a drink, badly.

The penthouse was dark and silent when Asami entered. His young lover was not lounging at his favorite spot, in front of the television or rummaging the kitchen for food. Instead he found him in his old room, sitting in front of his work desk, back facing him. The room used to be Akihito's when he first moved in but given their progress in their relationship, Akihito soon abandoned it to become a permanent resident in Asami's king size bed. The room had been converted to Akihito's work place and the photographer would occasionally sleep there if he was out of the country for business.

Asami might be a ruthless man but his heart nearly broke seeing Akihito hunched at his desk, plastered fingers trying to glue the broken pieces together.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he leaned against the door. "Akihito."

He watched his slender shoulders jerked in surprised. The boy quickly wiped away the tears with the back of his hands before turning to face Asami.

"You're back early. I—ah, wasn't expecting you so early. I haven't prepared dinner." Akihito forced a smile.

"No, don't bother. I'll order sushi," Asami said when he noticed Akihito stood up.

"Really, wow! My lucky night!" Akihito tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably.

Asami felt his blood boil. Akihito had never behaved like this before; he was always cocky, proud and confident. Now, Akihito stood pale in front of him, the fire in his eyes gone, leaving them dark and glazed. The strength and confidence he naturally wore as his weapon was diminished.

Akihito must have sensed Asami scrutinizing him for he quickly spoke, "Ah, I dropped my camera. I don't think it's repairable."

Asami did not respond and continued to gaze at his lover's tear stained face. When the silence became uncomfortable; Akihito tried to leave the room, only to be caught by Asami. Akihito allowed himself to be pulled into Asami's arms, too tired to put up a fight. He clung onto Asami and wept. He did not even realize that Asami had picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. Finally, eyes swollen and tired from crying, Akihito drifted to sleep.

Asami watched Akihito slept a while before moving quietly to the sitting area and called Kirishima.

"Asami sama?" Kirishima answered on the first ring.

"Find out about Noda Takeru. Put an eye on him." Asami ordered.

"Understood, Asami sama. Would you like the men to keep him in one of the warehouses?"

"No. Keep an eye on him for now. Report to me at 8."

Kirishima seemed to be surprised by his boss's unusual behavior. "Are you sure, Asami sama?"

"Kirishima, I do not repeat myself," Asami answered calmly.

"Y… yes, Asami sama." Kirishima quickly ended the call to carry out his duties.

Asami worked his staff through the night and by 8 in the morning, Kirishima was already standing in Asami's study in the penthouse with a folder. Asami himself spent a sleepless night, reading and approving documents that needed his immediate attention as he kept watch of his young lover stirring restlessly on the bed.

"Asami sama, here's what we found out about Noda Takeru," Kirishima passed the file to Asami.

Asami took the file and flipped it opened. He smiled. "Where did you get this, Kirishima?"

Kirishima relaxed. "The private investigator was previously hired by Kogashima's wife to check on his extra marital affairs. He took a few pictures of Noda and Kogashima together but there was no concrete proof to suggest that they were seeing each other. We contacted him and he happened to find out that Kogashima had a room booked at Keio Hotel last night. It didn't take us long to fit the puzzle." Kirishima allowed himself to smirk.

Kogashima was a politician who happened to be getting on Asami's nerves lately. He had ordered raids in a few of Asami's nightclubs, causing the yakuza to lose substantial amount of customers. The police didn't find anything in his clubs; Asami was smart to cover his illegal activities perfectly. He was already contemplating an assassination on Kogashima but this- this _is_ perfect. Who would have thought the short, ugly bastard was actually fucking a young actor?

As for Noda Takeru, Asami did a standard background search on him and found that he climbed up the ladder in the industry rather quickly, securing all important lead roles. It didn't take a genius to deduce that Noda must be spreading his legs to reach where he was. The only question was who he was spreading his legs for.

Asami nodded in approval. "How did you get these shots?" Asami waved compromising photos of Kogashima fucking Noda on the dressing table in a hotel room.

Kirishima smirked again. "Took it from the building across the hotel. It was a good distance away but with a powerful camera and lens, it's not impossible."

Asami actually laughed. "And that ugly bastard was stupid enough to fuck his whore without drawing the drapes."

Asami passed the file back to Kirishima. "Pass this information to Akihito's former boss, Koga. He'll know what to do."

Kirishima bowed before exiting the study. As he was about to turn the door knob, he heard his employer spoke, "Kirishima? Good job."

Without turning to look at his boss, the secretary smiled. "It's my pleasure, Asami sama."

It took Akihito days to recover from the shock. For two whole days, Akihito stayed in the room, choosing only to sleep or stare at the ceiling. Asami left him alone most of the time; he figured the yakuza was too busy to see to his whims anyway. Akihito was at least grateful for he wasn't ready to face Asami after that embarrassing weeping incident.

_I sobbed like a baby in his arms. It was so bloody embarrassing! What were you thinking, Akihito? It's just a camera! You can buy it again, stop being a drama queen. _Akihito scolded himself but he knew it was easier said than done. He realized that he couldn't stay cooping in the bedroom forever so he dragged his heavy feet to the kitchen.

He checked the time and noticed that it was already five in the evening. He padded slowly to the kitchen, moping at how long he would need to save before he could buy the Nikon D4 again. He halted his steps when he suddenly noticed an elegant shopping bag on the dining table. He rushed to it, recognizing the logo on the bag anywhere. _Nikon_. Trembled hands slid inside the bag to pull out a large box containing the latest model of the Nikon D4.

There was another article in the bag. He pulled it out and noticed it was a magazine. _The Rising Sun- special edition._

Akihito's eyes nearly popped out from the contents of the magazine. On the front cover was a picture of Noda and Kogashima engaging in sexual activities in which appropriate parts had been pixilated for decency and in blaring capital letters as captions that read, '_NODA TAKERU AND KOGASHIMA KEN- SECRET RELATIONSHIP - EXPOSED!'_

Akihito didn't even have to call Asami to ask; he knew the yakuza was responsible for this. Genuinely smiling for the first time in days, Akihito stepped out to the balcony to test his new camera.

By the time Asami got home, Akihito was waiting for him, smiling. _And he's back_, Asami thought.

"Productive day?"

Akihito raised an eyebrow. "Playing dumb?"

Asami removed his coat. "How were the shots?"

Akihito knew very well Asami was referring to Noda and Kogashima's compromising photos. "Not bad, although I would have opted for another angle if I were the cameraman," Akihito replied cockily.

Asami curved a smile. He poured himself a whisky before moving to the couch. His lover followed him like a puppy and sat next to him. Akihito eyed his lover curiously.

"What is it?"

"I must admit, this isn't like you. You aren't the type who will do this sort of thing. I thought you had a policy of 'shoot first and ask later'?"

Asami took another sip of the whiskey and placed the glass on the table. "Dealing with people like Noda requires special techniques. Don't get me wrong –," Asami said when he noticed Akihito was about to reply. He cupped Akihito's chin and kissed him.

"Given the chance, I'd like to skin him alive but it is more pleasurable this way, no?" Asami ravaged Akihito's mouth again.

Personally, Asami preferred to put a bullet in Noda's head but killing a public figure wasn't the same as disposing street rats. Noda's disappearance would cause a lot of trouble. So, he opted for another method. Asami had to admit that even he was surprised with the outcome of the investigation. Who would have thought he could literally kill two birds with a stone?

Noda can kiss his acting carrier goodbye for no one in his sane mind would hire him; he'd make sure of that. As for Kogashima, Asami bet himself a million yen that he'd be reading his suicide news on the papers by end of the week.

The methods were taxing and like Akihito said; it was very un-Asami. But _damn_, it was satisfying.

Akihito broke the kiss. He retrieved a small gift bag from the back of the couch and handed to Asami.

"Your reward, for helping me." Akihito pushed the bag to Asami.

Asami raised an eyebrow. He dumped the contents and was very surprised that Akihito had gifted him a pair of handcuffs, attached with keys.

"They're real. I stole it from that idiot policeman while he was issuing a fine on my Vespa."

"Oh, and how will this be my reward?"

Akihito blushed furiously. "Bastard, you know what they're for. Since you like to tie me up, I- I figure that I'd be docile and let you do whatever you want with me."

Asami chuckled. "If I have known sooner, I would have done more just to get you submit to me willingly."

Akihito jumped up from the couch. "Dream on, Asami! Just this once, did you hear me?"

"I heard you. Since it's my thank you gift, I'd like to use it now," Asami stood up and pulled Akihito into the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: 700,000 yen is roughly 6800USD. I am absolutely clueless about cameras. Camera enthusiasts, forgive me if I've written anything wrongly!

Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! And thank you to those who offered to beta! Uhm...If you don't mind, please leave your contacts so I can pm you.

Reinri13: Since I do not know how to pm you, I'll reply to your review here. Thank you so much for your review and suggestions! I am definitely writing a chapter on The Fixer (Akihito's club). And don't apologize; I don't mind the lengthy reviews at all. Thank you again!


	6. Chapter 6

*Re-posting this chapter after corrections. Thank you for pointing out the mistakes, kaname143. I swear I changed some of those; I must have forgotten to save the changes. Sighs... Thank you so much!*

Hi, it's me again! I'm sorry it took me a while to update this; I was having some difficulties forming a more solid plot for this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows and suggestions! They are my source of inspiration and they keep me going further.

Thank you to my reviewers: c0c0ly, hawk1891, raindropdew, FanofBellaandEdward, JoEggardHom, oosuan, Nbsiren, KyoukaxCloud, Samerys707, Pigyz-kun,Sezthekitty, Serinji, omitchi, Suspicious Crow, BcozI'mNaughty, bishyfreak, Esther Cain014, Rewinsan, Nikkie23534, CreedHartnet13, Stellar-TheFanGirl, Asami's clown and God-d-e-ss Eternity.

Not forgetting my guest reviewers: Sunshine, Loverly, caroline, knox, summerstorm, Nhara, whitangel, kaname143, Shane, SR, sage, AsamiFanGirl, Megan Nguyen and Charlotte. Thanks!

Special thanks to RiveReinStyx for taking time to read my mails and for putting up with my eternal ramblings.

This chapter is edited by romanceisdead69 and RiveReinStyx. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction

* * *

"Akihito, let's go to the club tonight!"

Akihito almost choked at the caramel blended milkshake he was slurping. "What? I thought you wanted to be all lovey dovey with the girl you had eyes on?"

"He got rejected." Kou patted Takato's hair.

"On your birthday?" Akihito felt sorry for his best friend. He knew Takato was pretty serious about the girl, considering he talked about nothing but her during their previous meet up.

"Yeah, she said she only thought of me as a friend. A FRIEND!" Takato emphasized the last word and placed his head on the table.

Kou leaned over to Akihito and whispered, "The girl was nothing but a gold digger. She didn't want to go out with Takato because he isn't wealthy enough."

"Did Takato tell you this?"

"I accidentally saw the texts he was exchanging with her."

Takato sat up abruptly. "Hey, what are you guys whispering about?"

"Nothing!" Both Akihito and Kou answered in unison.

Takato draped an arm around Akihito. "Akihito, let's go clubbing," he repeated his request.

Never a fan of clubbing, Akihito thought of rejecting Takato's request but then he felt sorry for his friend; he deserved happiness on his special day.

"Okay, let's go. Which club do you have in mind?" Akihito reluctantly agreed before turning back to his caramel blend.

"Club Sion."

Akihito spurted his drink. "No way! We're not going there!"

"Why not? That's Asami san's place right? We can skip the line and go right in!"

"No!" Akihito raised his voice and quickly continued before his friends had the chance to interrupt. "Think about it guys, you want to have fun right? Club Sion is like a place for old geezers. The patrons are wealthy and they're most likely old hags. You want to chill out with young, pretty girls right?"

Takato looked troubled and stared at his drink. "I supposed you are right. Then where do you suppose we go?"

Kou snapped his fingers. "What about _The Fixer_? We couldn't get in the last time, remember? I heard the place's awesome."

"The Fixer is excellent!" Akihito perked up immediately. Anywhere, in Akihito's opinion is better than Club Sion. He knew his lover well; Asami would no doubt use the opportunity to embarrass him in public. _He'd probably have a grand seat with expensive upholstery to welcome him_.

"Great, we'll go there." Kou clapped his hands.

"Akihito, I have another request." Takato grabbed Akihito's hands.

"Wh…. What?"

"Can we go in the limo, please?" Takato begged.

"NO! That's Asami's limo. I can't just use it!"

"But you can." Kou interrupted. "You came to meet us in Asami san's BMW right? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you take his limo." Kou pointed his fore finger to the shiny BMW parked in front of the café.

Takato gripped Akihito's hands tighter. "Kou's right. Please, Akihito!"

Akihito tried to pull his hands away from Takato. "It wasn't my choice! That bastard took the keys to my Vespa. I was already running late for my job!"

"Akihito, please! It's my birthday today and this is the only thing I'm asking of you. PLEASE!"

Before Akihito could reply however, Kou had grabbed Akihito's hands away from Takato. He pushed Akihito's long sleeve sweater up and stared at his wrists. "Er, Aki-chan? Why are your wrists red? It looks like you were tied up or something."

Trying his hardest not to blush, Akihito withdrew his hands and quickly covered his wrists. _That pervert! I should have known better than to present him a pair of handcuffs as a thank you gift._ Akihito went red as tomato as he recalled how he writhed under Asami with his hands bound above; how he tried to struggle free from his retrains as Asami devour him the night before.

"Akihito, you okay? You look red," Takato placed his palm on Akihito's forehead.

Akihito brushed his friend's hand away hastily. "I—I'm fine," he lied.

Kou smiled cheekily. "Oh, really? So, what happened to your hands, Aki-_chan_?"

"Stop calling me Aki-chan, Kou!" Akihito blushed harder.

Kou leaned closer to Akihito's ear and blew it gently. "How does it feel being cuffed, Aki-chan?"

Akihito smacked Kou's head. "Stop it, Kou!"

"I will if you promised to go in the limo," Kou winked.

"And you called me your friend," Akihito hissed.

Kou smiled warmly. "That's what friends are for, Aki-_chan_."

Battle lost, Akihito took his phone from his pocket and speed dialed Asami's number. He drummed his fingers on the table as he waited while his best friends stared at him in anticipation.

"Asami?"

"Akihito," the older man greeted sensually.

Remembering it was the same tone that Asami used the previous night, Akihito fought back a blush. "I- ah- can I use the limo tonight?"

"Why?"

"It's Takato's birthday and he wanted to arrive at the club in style."

"Which club?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then I'm afraid Takato and Kou would be very disappointed to know that they have to walk to the club," Akihito sensed a smirked in that response.

Damn it, why was everyone blackmailing him today? He swore if it wasn't for Takato, Akihito would have told Asami to kiss his ass.

"All right you bastard. The Fixer, satisfied?" Akihito gritted.

"Very. Now be good and pass the phone to Toru," Asami chuckled.

"I'm not your servant," Akihito grumbled but he scanned around the café anyway to look for his bodyguard who was sitting a few tables away, sipping his Darjeeling. He marched over to Toru and slammed the phone on the table. "Your boss."

Toru managed to place the cup tenderly on the table before grabbing the phone. "Asami sama," he greeted.

Asami's voice turned cold. "Toru, Akihito is using the limo tonight to The Fixer. I'm sending one of the men to be the driver. You enter the club with Akihito and do not leave him out of your sight, are we clear?"

Toru gripped the phone tighter to stop his hands from trembling. "Perfectly, Asami sama."

"Good. Do not disappoint me Toru. I forgave you once; there'd be no next time." Asami ended the call.

Toru gulped before passing the phone back to Akihito where the boy was eyeing him curiously. "So, what did he want?"

"Nothing, Takaba sama."

Still staring at his bodyguard, Akihito pocketed the phone. That bastard must have said something to Toru and knowing his bodyguard, he wouldn't spill. Asami's orders were absolute.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his friends to break the good news. Takato jumped up from his seat and hugged Akihito tightly while Kou was as calm as ever, as though he had anticipated the results. Takato made Akihito promise to pick them up at eight before dragging Kou out of the café to get ready.

As Akihito sat comfortably in the limo in his new jeans, black silk shirt and casual jacket, he looked at his expressionless bodyguard seated across him. He was momentarily surprised to find another uniformed bodyguard at the basement parking and thought that Asami had sent him to relief Toru's duties but it turned out he was merely the driver.

"Toru, I didn't remember inviting you to our party." Akihito crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Takaba sama. This is Asami sama's orders. Rest assured I would not disturb you in any way." Toru bowed slightly.

Akihito softened slightly, "Did that bastard give you a hard time over the broken camera?" Akihito asked sympathetically. He didn't live three years with his lover for nothing; he understood Asami well enough to know that he didn't take failures from his subordinates kindly.

Toru's expression remained unchanged, giving nothing away. "No, Takaba sama."

"Hn.. as if you would tell me," Akihito turned to look outside the window.

They pulled in front of Takato's apartment right on time where his friends were already waiting. Kou whistled in appreciation the moment they both climbed into the limo.

"Wow, this is something," Kou decided.

"This IS a dream!" Takato looked everywhere in awe.

"Yeah, enjoy the ride because this is the first and the last time we're going anywhere in this," Akihito sneered.

Kou sat next to Akihito. "Don't sulk, Aki-_chan_. By the way, nice threads," Kou rubbed the lapel of Akihito's jacket approvingly

"I didn't have a choice. Came back one day to find most of my stuff missing; that controlling bastard replaced my entire wardrobe!" Akihito sulked.

Kou poked a finger at Akihito's cheek. "Chill, dude. You've been sulking the whole day, relax."

Takato scooted next to Akihito. "Yeah, relax Akihito. It's my birthday and we are going to par – tay!"

Akihito's mood did get better although he didn't stop sulking at the fact Asami had thrown most of his stuff away. He was lucky that he happened to be wearing his favorite pair of torn jeans, shirt and jacket on the day it happened or he had to say goodbye to those as well. Akihito allowed his friends to rummaged through the limousine fridge for some booze as he dwelled on the possible ways he could get back at Asami.

By the time the limousine pulled to a halt, a man in suit came to open their door. Toru stepped out to look around before moving aside to allow Akihito to do the same.

Akihito hated this part; he hated getting off the car in front of a long line of people who were waiting to get into The Fixer. People would watch and scrutinize his every move, wondering which _Papa's_ boy and entourage had come to party. Akihito's fears proved to be right; people stared and they were not discreet about it. They whispered among themselves, some were so loud that Akihito could hear their entire conversation. Men tried to look indifferent although they were probably comparing their dressing to Akihito's while women swooned at them.

_They must have thought that we were rich._ Akihito was amused by that thought. The onlookers, of course didn't know that all three were dirt poor who had to chip in to pay for milkshakes in café.

"Takaba sama, welcome to The Fixer," the man in suit bowed deeply.

_Asami. _He must have done something again. The last time he was here, he couldn't even get into the club despite queuing in the cold for an hour. Arriving in a limousine might help them to secure an entry or a nice table in the club but the man knew his name. It confirmed Akihito's suspicions that the yakuza had probably called the owner to expect their arrival. Perhaps the poor owner was even threatened.

"How cool is that?" Takato beamed; absolutely pleased with the attention he was receiving. Kou was enjoying himself too and even had the cheek to wave at a few female patrons who were batting eyelashes with him.

"Takaba sama, this way please." The man in suit turned, walking towards the entrance and desperate to escape public scrutiny, Akihito quickly pulled his friends into the club, hoping the dark environment would somehow mask their identity. Akihito was sadly mistaken if he thought that was the end of it. They were led to a table at the corner sitting prettily on a slightly raised platform where the surrounding had been cordoned. Akihito thought Asami might as well insisted the owner to close the entire club for them or have them move to the rooms upstairs where they could at least have some privacy.

"Toru," Akihito raised his voice since the music in the club was loud, "Did Asami plan this?"

Toru who was standing behind Akihito leaned forward and spoke, "I was not briefed about this, Takaba sama." Toru thought it would be the best if the young man did not find out the truth about The Fixer.

A pretty waitress came with the menu and politely asked for their orders. Kou and Takatou were initially worried with the price of the drinks, knowing that they could not afford to pay for them but when the waitress told them that the drinks would be on the house, they pointed to almost every drink the menu had to offer.

"That bastard, I bet he threaten the owner." Akihito crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, who the '_F'_ cares, Akihito! This is the best time of my life!" Takato draped an arm around his sulking friend.

The drinks arrived and while his friends quickly gulped them, Akihito was careful not to down his drink quickly for the last thing he wanted was to create more embarrassment by vomiting on the floor. After a few drinks, Kou and Takato became lightheaded and in a mood to party, pulled Akihito to the dance floor which he went reluctantly.

The dancing turned out to be more enjoyable than Akihito thought. There were moments when Akihito thought he was groped but he quickly dismissed it, thinking that the alcohol was doing strange things to his head as he felt the crowd moved against him. But someone did touch his ass again and Akihito felt his temper flared. _For god's sake, I'm not a girl!_ He turned around, intending to kick his attacker in the balls but Toru was quicker. He had already grabbed the pervert's hands and dragged him off the dance floor.

In his entire time Akihito had Toru, this was probably the first time he felt grateful to his bodyguard. From the corner of his eye, he saw Takato and Kou were trying to pick up a pair of young ladies. The photographer grinned at Takato's awkwardness. Deciding he would help him; Akihito left the dance floor to join his friends. No, he wasn't going to cheat on Asami; the older man was far superior to any man or woman in the club combined. He merely wanted to help his friends since they looked absolutely hopeless in front of the girls.

Outside the club, Toru had just finished teaching the pervert a lesson he could hardly forget. The guard texted Asami as soon as he caught the man fondling Akihito's bottom and as expected, his boss was not very forgiving; his reply was short and curt: _Break his hand._

Toru left the man in the back alley of the club, cradling his broken hand and sobbing. He walked to the entrance where he was granted entry immediately.

"Toru san, what happened to that poor bastard?" The bouncer at the door smirked.

Toru fixed his tie before answering, "He wouldn't be able to use his hand for a long time."

The bouncer let out a laugh before looking serious. "I will remind myself never to get in Asami sama's way."

"That would be the best." Toru nodded and disappeared into the club.

Toru checked his watch. It was past eleven but the crowd showed no signs of slowing down. He quickly scanned the club and took notice that the four men stationed around the club were keeping an eye on Akihito, as per Asami sama's orders. Toru walked to the man standing the nearest to him and whispered.

"Any changes?"

The man shook his head. "No, Toru san. Takaba sama was just dancing with his friends. Although…"

"What?"

The man cleared his throat. "It seems Takaba sama was trying to pick up some girls."

Toru scanned the dance floor. All three were discussing animatedly with two girls. From time to time, his master would nudge his friends a little towards the girls. Toru gave out a breath of relief, knowing he wouldn't have to report to Asami sama that Akihito was flirting.

"He's trying to help his friends," Toru explained to the guard who merely nodded at his explanation. Toru crossed his arms and relaxed before he resumed his duties of watching Akihito.

The conversation was going well, Akihito could feel it. His friends were finally comfortable with the girls and they seemed awfully attracted to them too as they were already touching Kou's and Takato's arms, winking their pretty eyelashes at them.

"Why don't you ladies share a drink with us at our table?" Kou suggested.

"That's right; we have a table over there." Kou pointed to their VIP table at the corner.

The women agreed, obviously pleased with the fact that they had managed to score a group of wealthy young men. Before the party could make their way back to the table however, a group stepped forward, blocking their path almost immediately.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Akihito gave the group a quick scan. The man who spoke was obviously the leader. He wore a suit but even in dim lights, Akihito could make out that the suit was of inferior quality and resembled poor imitation of a designer suit. Living with a man who had more money than god, Akihito knows expensive suit when he sees one. The apparent leader had a girl around his arms, dressed in mini skirt and a tank top so low that Akihito would have fined her for public indecency if he were a cop. Another five men stood behind them, wearing flashy, cheap suits.

"Emi…" Takato whispered, paled at the sight of the girl.

"Takato," she greeted back coolly.

"So, what is your dirt poor friend doing in a club like The Fixer?" The man who had his arms around Emi asked.

Takato blushed. Akihito and Kou immediately stepped forward to block Takato, an unconscious, loyal show of defense for their friend.

"What's your problem?" Kou gritted his teeth.

"Inoue, let him be. Let's go party," Emi whined to her new lover.

Ignoring Emi, Inoue sneered, "Are you sure you didn't stumble in here by mistake? Perhaps you guys wanted to go to The Fuller but came here by mistake?"

Akihito felt his blood boil and snapped, "Are you picking a fight here?"

The two girls, sensing something wrong and immediately mumbled excuses before disappearing from the group.

Inoue wasn't about to let this to rest. "Oh yeah, I am picking a fight. Somebody like you should know your place."

"And I supposed you are someone important?" Kou challenged.

Inoue's friend stepped forward and spoke angrily, "Watch your mouth! Inoue sama is the son of Inoue Daichi sama."

Akihito knew the transport minister Inoue Daichi. He even met the politician during an assignment who like his son, was a complete ass hole.

"Ah, that explains your behavior. No wonder you have lousy manners, you inherited your old man's fuck up attitude."

"You son of a bitch!" Inoue pushed Emi aside and grabbed Akihito's shirt. He readied his punch but as he was about to deliver his first blow, Toru grabbed Inoue's hand, gripping it tightly.

"What are you doing to Takaba sama?" Toru gripped his hand tighter before releasing it.

"Takaba sama?" Inoue asked, rubbing the spot where Toru had gripped earlier.

"What are you doing to Takaba sama?" Toru moved in front of Akihito as he repeated his question.

Inoue laughed. "Emi chan, your dirt poor friend knew somebody important," Inoue stopped laughing to stare at Toru. "Big FUCKING deal."

"I'll have to ask you to leave the club now," Toru said, still unnerved by Inoue's remarks.

Inoue laughed louder, earning a chorus laugh from his friends. Although the music in the club was still loud, the club patrons stopped dancing, too curious to find out what was happening.

"I don't give a damn who you are. Do you know who you're dealing with?" Inoue challenged.

Akihito pushed Toru aside. "Yes, you are the son of some politician, big FUCKING deal," Akihito repeated Inoue's earlier sarcasm.

"Ye—ah, You came here to party so did we. You cornered us first," Takato braved himself to speak up.

"Oh look, Emi chan, your dickhead friend finally spoke. I thought he didn't have the balls to even open his mouth," Inoue taunted.

Takato immediately zipped his mouth shut, obviously embarrassed by the remark.

"You bastard, go pick a fight elsewhere if you want," Kou marched forward to Inoue but Toru stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Inoue san, I advise that you best bring your friends and leave now. I won't be held responsible for you later if you stayed."

Inoue was not going to back down. He grabbed a bottle of bottle from the nearby table and slammed ii on the edge, breaking the bottle into half. "Oh yeah, what will do?"

Without warning, Inoue lunged forward with the broken bottle. Akihito did the unthinkable; he pushed Toru away, thinking they could both escape the attack. He was wrong; the sharp glass penetrated his skin before he could even out in shock.

"Takaba sama!" Toru knelt down at the sight of Akihito sitting on the floor, cradling his injured arm. Takato stood there somewhat frozen, staring as Kou applied pressure on the wound to stop the blood from oozing out.

Inoue seemed to be very pleased. "This is what happens if you cross me."

Toru stood up and in an instant of a heartbeat; he had his gun out and pointed at Inoue. The cockiness of the man was now gone as he stared at the gun between his eyes, panicked. The four men guarding the club surrounded them in an instant; all had their guns out and waiting orders.

"Th- this is all a misunderstanding," Inoue shouted as he held his arms in the air.

"No, it's not. Ando, round them up and take them to the store room," Toru directed one of the men.

Ando immediately stepped forward. Inoue and his party didn't resist when Ando led them to the back, the gun behind their heads obviously did the trick. "You bastard, you dare to lay your hands on the owner? You're asking for trouble."

Akihito might be in pain but he didn't miss that comment. "Owner?" Akihito gripped his arm as he stood up to face Toru.

"Owner?" Akihito raised his voice. "Toru, EXPLAIN!"

Toru sighed as he pocketed his gun. "It is like Ando said. This is your club, Takaba sama."

"That bastard! No wonder he smirked when I told him I was coming here." Akihito spewed. "You knew, didn't you?" Akihito accused.

"Yes, I was informed by Kirishima san about it."

"How many more are there?" Akihito asked, knowing Toru would understand his question.

Toru looked away. "I—I am not permitted to divulge the information, Takaba sama."

"FINE! I'll ask Asami myself. Take me home now," Akihito ordered.

"No, I have to bring you to the hospital first."

"If you think I'll…."

"Akihito, Toru's right. Please go to the hospital. I don't want anything to happen to you; I already feel bad for asking you to come here," Takato whispered, looking ashamed.

Takato was so ridden in guilt that Akihito was forced to agree to his requests. He strode outside club, ignoring dozens of eyes looking curiously at him.

The cuts were fortunately shallow, nevertheless, Akihito required a few stitches and a jab in case of infections. While Akihito was getting treatment in the doctor's room, Toru stood outside on the phone with his employer who sounded much too calm as he relayed the events at the club.

"I locked all the men in the store room. What are your orders Asami sama?"

"Keep them there. I'll deal with them later," Asami ordered.

"Asami sama, I deeply apologize for the event. I-,"

"Toru," Asami interrupted, cutting the guard off. "Report to me tomorrow morning at Sion."

The bodyguard's hands trembled as he pressed the end call button on the screen. Asami sama had made it clear that he would face the consequences if anything were to happen to Akihito. Toru turned to the wall and rested his head against it, trying to find courage. He thought he had everything under control, considering they were in Asami sama's territory. Who would have thought that bastard chose the very same night to appear at The Fixer?

Toru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. He fought to regain his composure quickly as Akihito walked out of the doctor's room with his right arm bandaged. It seemed Toru was too late in replacing his mask of stoicism as Akihito had caught a glimpse of him looking fairly miserable with his head against the wall.

"What did Asami say?" Akihito asked.

"Nothing Takaba sama, Asami sama told me to bring you back to the penthouse." Toru lied to the boy and Akihito sensing it, moved nearer to Toru. "Liar. You're in some trouble, am I right?"

When Toru remained quiet, Akihito turned to walk away. "Don't worry; I'll convince that bastard not to do anything to you."

Toru quickly followed behind Akihito. "No, Takaba sama. It's my fault that…"

Akihito stopped him, "No, I cut in. It should be my fault. I'll explain to Asami."

"I'd rather you didn't do that."

Akihito ignored Toru's request as he strode out of the hospital. "Speak of the devil," Akihito murmured.

Asami's limousine was parked right in front of the drive way. Akihito couldn't see Asami as the car was heavily tinted but he could feel the yakuza's eyes on him, very intensely. Without looking at his bodyguard, Akihito spoke, "Toru, please take my friends home. They're still at the club. I'll go with Asami."

Helpless, Toru could only nod his head as he watch Akihito slid in the limousine. Kirishima who closed the door of the limousine managed to give Toru a sympathetic look before entering the car.

_Oh, shit._ Toru cursed.

Asami was smoking. _This cannot be good,_ Akihito mused as he sat as far as possible from the yakuza.

"Come closer," Asami instructed. Akihito complied only because the limousine was small, meaning he couldn't even run even if he wanted to.

Asami stubbed his cigarette and took Akihito's arm. "How many stitches?" He asked as he carefully inspected the bandage.

"Three."

Asami released his arm. "You shouldn't jump in front of Toru. He is a trained bodyguard; he could have dodged if he wanted too."

"I didn't think. You're not going to give him grief, are you?" Akihito moved closer to Asami.

The older man's silence infuriated Akihito. "Asami," he raised his voice, "This isn't Toru's fault!"

Asami smirked. "Defending him now? Barely a month ago, you were cursing Toru out for being a nuisance."

"I'm NOT! I just don't want him to be blamed for something he didn't do."

Again, Asami fell silent. Akihito shifted in his seat uncomfortably, knowing that the yakuza wasn't accepting his explanation. He opened his mouth again but Asami spoke first.

"Sit on my lap and I'll consider."

_Sly bastard._ Akihito thought as he climbed on his lap. "Satisfied, you pervert?"

Asami cupped the younger man's chin, forcing Akihito to look at him. "Yes, although one more name calling and I'll tie you to bed for the next 24 hours."

_Perverted bastard! _Akihito thought angrily. "So, now that you've got me on your lap, can we continue our conversation, _Asami sama_?"

Asami's lips curved into a smile at his lover's defiance. "Fine, but you owe me, Akihito. And let me remind you that people who owe me usually end up paying more than they can afford."

"Don't I know that.." Akihito sulked.

Asami traced his finger on Akihito's lips before kissing him. He slipped his hands to Akihito's lovely bottom and kneaded them gently.

Sensing he was in danger of being eaten alive, Akihito managed to pull away. "Stop! We're not done yet!"

"We're not?" Asami gave him an obscene look.

"You bastard. How many properties have you purchased and placed under my name?"

"I'll get Kirishima to provide you a list."

"Arg! That's not the point!" Akihito jabbed his finger at Asami's chest.

Asami caught his hand and rubbed the red lines on his wrists soothingly as though the marks still hurt. "And what is exactly the point?"

"I don't want it, Asami! I'm not your fucking mistress!"

"You accepted the 750,000 yen camera," Asami pointed out.

Akihito bit his lower lip. "That - that was different!"

"No, it's the same, Akihito. You accepted the camera, what's another gift?" Asami yanked him closer to kiss him again.

A shudder shot through Akihito's body. "You know, it's really unfair that you get to win in every argument," Akihito said when he managed to pull away.

"Negotiations are my specialty."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "You know what you have to buy next? A control button- you need to develop a control for your spending."

Asami said nothing. He held Akihito's face and kissed him again. Asami's tongue traced over Akihito's lips coaxingly and they parted naturally, allowing Asami to slide his tongue into the younger man's hot cavern.

The kisses sent Akihito mind reeling as he trembled in desire. He was so drowned in the kisses that he almost didn't hear the soft rap on the darkened panel that separated the driver's seat and the back. Kirishima knocked twice, signifying they have reached the penthouse.

Akihito quickly climbed off Asami and smothered his shirt. "I'll leave you here, Akihito. I have some urgent business to attend to."

"Ye-ah, whatever," Akihito muttered before slipping out of the car.

From the car, Asami saw his lover disappeared into the concierge. He unlocked the dark panel and spoke, "Kirishima, have you contacted Inoue Daichi?"

Kirishima looked at his boss through the rear mirror. "Yes, Asami sama."

Asami retrieved a cigarette and lit it. He smiled. "Good, call Toru. Ask him to head back to The Fixer once he has dropped Akihito's friends off."

Kirishima immediately made the call. "Toru is heading back now," Kirishima reported when he hung up.

"When are the firearms arriving from Moscow?" Asami asked as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"In three days, Asami sama," Kirishima replied. "Asami sama, we have yet to find a suitable place to store them."

"We're going to get one now. Suoh, head to The Fixer."

"Very well, Asami sama." The bulky bodyguard replied before driving the limousine away into the night.

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read this fiction! Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcomed!

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written so far. If you spot any mistakes, please blame me. I probably missed it during proofing.

To Megan Nguyen, I'm sorry to hear about your grandma's demise. I lost mine last December too and I truly know how it painful it is. I'm very happy that my little fiction helps you to take your mind off your sadness; I hope this chapter will cheer you up too!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I am sorry about the cliff hanger in chapter 6; I have wrapped everything up in this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, follows and suggestions! I am very humbled and thankful.

Thank you to my reviewers: BcozI'mNaughty, c0c0ly, Chret, Nbsiren, Sezthekitty, God-d-e-ss Eternity, raindropdew, Asami's clown, creamymint, JoEggardHom, Suspicious Crow, CreedHartnet13, radcat38, oosuan, Pigyz-kun, hawk1891, Nikkie23534, Haruhi-kun, Yaoifangirl89, Rose Nusrat, oresama will gekokujou you, Kitkat3195, Rewinsan

Guest reviewers: caroline, whitangel, Megan, summerstorm, kaname143, Akimi, knox, AsamiFanGirl, Reinri13. Thank you!

Thanks, RiveReinStyx for proof reading!

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

Most employees panic whenever their boss makes an appearance at their workplace. Employees at The Fixer were no exception; the manager on duty was quick to gather all employees at the front door after receiving a call from the boss's secretary, announcing their arrival in fifteen minutes. Workers were ordered to be presentable before lining up in two long lines as the limousine ferrying the powerful yakuza boss pulled into the grand entrance of club. Bowing low, they greeted 'Asami sama' the minute he stepped out of the limousine, as though they had rehearsed the greeting many times.

Asami strode into the club, ignoring greetings from the floor manager who was desperately trying to please him with information about the club's profit. Asami was in no mood to discuss numbers; he already knows that the club was doing well as he made it a point to make his subordinates keep him informed of the progress with his establishments.

The club was already closed to public after the incident with Akihito. Asami gave the club a quick glance before moving to the VIP table where Akihito and his friends sat earlier. The four men he assigned to the club stepped forward as he sat on the long couch.

"I want to see the live footages of the incident," Asami ordered without preamble.

The head security, Ando knelt down in front of Asami and produced a lap top in his outstretched hand. Asami instructed it to be placed on the table, mildly impressed that recordings of the earlier event had already been downloaded and stored in the player. He clicked the play button, leaned back against the couch and watched silently.

There were perhaps about thirty men in the club but it was devoid of any sound; all too afraid to even speak.

Asami's investment in security cameras proved to be worthwhile; the recordings were very clear despite the club was dark. Asami smiled lightly upon seeing Akihito sulking at the very same spot he was sitting before getting dragged to the dance floor by his friends. Asami raised an eyebrow when he saw Akihito dance; he never knew his boy could do anything so erotic and seeing him moved so sensually on the dance floor caused a sudden surge of blood rush into his brain, awakening his lust for the boy.

_No wonder that bastard couldn't resist putting his hands on Akihito's pert ass; _Asami thought, regretted that he didn't instruct Toru to break both the man's hands.

The footage ran for another few minutes, showing Akihito nudging his friends towards the two pretty ladies before Inoue and his entourage finally made an appearance. Asami leaned forward and watched the recording with great interest as Akihito clumsily pushed Toru away from the attack, resulting in his own injury.

"Kirishima," Asami spoke when the video ended.

Kirishima worked with his boss long enough to know what he wanted. He produced a cigarette and lit it before signaling the bartender for a brandy. Kirishima exchanged glances with Suoh; indicating that he understood their boss was not in a forgiving mood tonight.

"Ando, bring them here," Asami ordered as the bartender arranged a bottle of brandy and a glass on the table. "Kirishima, has Toru returned?" Asami continued when Ando disappeared to the back.

"No, Asami sama. He was returning the limousine to the penthouse when I contacted him. He gave me his ETA as ten minutes."

Asami nodded. "Suoh, arrange someone to be with Akihito. Tell him to be discreet and follow Akihito only if he's going out."

"Yes, boss." Suoh immediately made the calls.

There was a loud noise from the back where Ando was hauling the group to the front. Asami turned his attention towards the group of gentlemen; all were white as sheet saved for one, which Asami presumed him to be Inoue Daiki.

"Let go of me, you low life commoners, do you know who I am?" Inoue shrieked as Ando held his arm roughly from behind. The guard pushed him forward as they near Asami's table, causing the young man to stagger forward. Inoue regained his composure quickly and found himself staring at a pair of deadly golden eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inoue rubbed his shoulders where Ando had held him earlier.

Most guards stood in silence, appalled by Inoue's behavior as no one, aside from Akihito dared to speak to their boss in such insolent manner.

Asami snapped his fingers. Suoh stepped forward and gave the back of Inoue's knee a kick, forcing the young man to kneel in front of Asami. Before he could protest, Suoh grabbed a handful of Inoue's hair and yanked it up.

Inoue yelped in pain; he struggled against the bodyguard, trying to push Suoh's hands away but was fairly unsuccessful.

Asami leaned forward. "The first lesson you're going to learn, Inoue kun, is manners." He turned towards Inoue's friends who were huddling together, trembling at the sight of their friend being punished.

"Ando."

"Yes, boss?"

"I have no use of his friends. Escort them out and show them what happens if they so much so thought about crossing paths with me."

Ando grinned and cracked his knuckles. "My pleasure, Asami sama."

"No—no, please we have nothing to do with this," one of Inoue's friends started to struggle when Ando and a few men dragged them out of the club.

Asami turned his attention back to Inoue.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Asami Ryuichi. Your old man is – ," Asami smiled, "an acquaintance of mine."

Inoue whose neck was still painfully arched backwards, spoke, "My father will get you for this! Release me and I'll plead for your leniency."

Asami chuckled. "This is where you're wrong, Inoue kun. You see, it doesn't really matter if your father is the prime minister, I'd still kill you and dump you in Tokyo Bay if I want to."

Inoue's confidence faltered a little. "You – you wouldn't dare."

Souh released Inoue, pulled out his gun and pointed it at the back of Inoue's head. "You want to try, bastard?" he growled.

Inoue held his arms up. "Pl – please, I really didn't know that son of a bitch is the owner! I –"

"You better watch your mouth if you don't want me to rip your tongue off," Suoh interrupted.

Inoue zipped his mouth immediately.

Asami stubbed his cigarette and stood up. He unbuttoned his jacket slowly, shrugged it off and passed it to Kirishima. The secretary folded his jacket before proceeding to unhook the cufflinks on his boss's designer white shirt. Asami rolled up his sleeves; his eyes never left the trembling young man who was still kneeling on the floor. He signaled the bulky bodyguard to move away.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

"Inoue kun, have you heard of the proverb, an eye for an eye?" Asami calmly picked up the bottle of brandy on the table and circled the man slowly before smashing the bottle on Inoue's head, breaking the glass bottle into half.

Inoue cried, raising hands immediately to the back of his head, clutching it in pain. Blood oozed out from the young man's head, mixing the sticky liquid with brandy and glass fragments. Suoh dragged him up at Asami's order, slipped his own arms around Inoue's and held him back.

Inoue sobbed as blood continued to trickle down his pretty face. "Pl – please, I swear I won't do it again, I swear – "

Asami did not reply. Instead he walked closer to the struggling man, held the broken bottle tightly and thrust it on the boy's stomach. Inoue opened his mouth to cry out but nothing came out.

"Release him," Asami instructed Suoh and held out his hand which the bulky guard immediately produced his prized butterfly knife to the yakuza.

As Inoue fell on the floor, drifting between consciousness, Asami knelt down and smacked Inoue's blood stained face with his gloved hands.

"We don't want you passing out just yet, Inoue kun. I have one more present for you."

Inoue looked up at Asami, too tired and in pain to even resist. Sensing Asami's intentions, Suoh knelt next to the yakuza and grabbed both of Inoue's hands, forcing them to open and placed them firmly on the carpeted floor.

"Kirishima, which hand did he use to hurt Akihito?"

Kirishima knelt in front of the lap top and pressed a few buttons. "Left, Asami sama."

"Left hander, are we?" Asami stabbed the knife onto his hand, gave it a little twist before pulling it up again.

Inoue managed to cry out this time although it wasn't the scream Asami was longing to hear. He grabbed a fistful of Inoue's hair and yanked his head up, forcing Inoue to stare directly into his golden eyes.

"If you ever lay your filthy hands on Akihito again, I'll make sure you lose both your hands." Asami stood up, leaving him curled on the floor as he passed the knife back to Suoh.

"Asami sama, what do we do with him?" Kirishima asked as he helped his boss to cuff his cufflinks.

Asami understood Kirishima's concerns. Inoue Daiki is their negotiation tool with Inoue Daichi; they cannot afford to have him die yet.

"Leave him; I missed the vital points on purpose. He needs no more than a few stitches," Asami ordered as he removed his gloves to be thrown away.

Toru entered the club just in time to hear Inoue screamed. He fought a shudder as he walked to the yakuza, resisting the urge to turn away from the club. His bodyguard friends parted their ways the moment he entered, exchanging sympathetic glances with him as he made his way to Asami.

"Asami sama," Toru greeted.

Having guarded Akihito most of the time, he has yet to see the results of Asami's handiwork. He heard about his boss's cruelty from other bodyguards but seeing the half dead man on the floor with his blood flowing out from different parts of his anatomy made him cringed. Eyes averted to Kirishima, he noticed the secretary was still calm as he poured his boss a new glass of brandy.

Kirishima's unshaken demeanor could only mean one thing – this wasn't the worse punishment Asami sama had meted out.

"Toru," the crime lord greeted coolly.

Sensing his boss's fury, Toru immediately stepped forward and knelt in front of Asami. He didn't show any expression, didn't dare to open his mouth; he knew that uttering an apology wouldn't save him from punishment. While he was driving to The Fixer, he was contemplating to run away but his pride as a former army wouldn't let him attempt such act of cowardice. No army should behave in such disgraceful manner; he would face the consequences of his own negligence.

"Toru," Asami began again. "Do you have anything to say?"

Still looking at Asami's feet, Toru answered, "No, Asami sama. I am prepared to face the consequences."

Asami leaned back and sat comfortably on the couch. "You will, but I am more amazed with the fact that Akihito went out to bat for you." Asami sipped his brandy.

Toru's head shot up to look at his boss, confused. _Surely he didn't think…? _

"So much so that he agreed to sit on my lap, something that he detested, just to make sure I won't give you – what was the word Akihito used again? Ah – grief." Asami placed the brandy on the table.

"Asami sama, I assure you. My relationship with Takaba sama is nothing but that of a mere bodyguard and his master."

Toru searched for reassurance in Asami's face but he found none. "I swear on my life Asami sama. I don't know why Takaba sama would go through lengths to plead for my leniency but I assure you he was merely treating me as a friend."

Asami scrutinized the bodyguard, searching for traces of lies and found none. "I shall take your word for it, for now."

Toru almost breathed out in relief when Asami spoke again, "So Toru, what do you think I should do with you since you failed to carry out your duties?"

"I am prepared for any punishment, Asami sama."

Asami unlocked his gun from his shoulder holster and dumped it in front of Toru.

Toru's eyes widened. "Asami sama?"

"Since you're my employee, I'll give you a chance to pull the trigger yourself. If you can't, I'll get Suoh to do it."

Toru felt numb; he half expected Asami to fire him after breaking his limbs but he hadn't anticipated this – a gun to end his own life. His hands trembled as he reached out to grip the gun. The guard unlocked the safety pin and raised it to the side of his head, looking at Kirishima and Suoh for one last time.

"Asami sama," Kirishima began and shut up almost immediately when his boss gave him a stern stare as warning.

Toru closed his eyes, took a deep breath as he braved himself to pull the trigger. He wondered how it would felt; would it hurt? He hoped not; let his death be quick—Toru thought and pulled the trigger. He heard a click but nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he stared at the gun in confusion. Then, he directed his gaze at Asami who merely sat on the long couch with a satisfied smirk.

"Asami sama? I don't understand."

Asami retrieved six bullets from his pockets. "You exceeded my expectations, Toru. Most people would have tried to escape but I'm impressed you had the guts to do it."

Kirishima took the gun gently from Toru's hands and helped him on his feet.

"Asami sama, I – "

"Since you dared to pull the trigger, I'll let you off this time." Asami said as he cleaned his gun with a cleaning cloth.

"Thank you, Asami sama." Toru bowed deeply.

"Do not think you'd escape using the same method. The next time I throw a gun at you, it'll be loaded."

"Yes, Asami sama, thank you." Toru bowed again.

"And Toru?"

Toru stood still. "I'm sure you know who Akihito belongs to?"

"Perfectly, Asami sama. Not once I have thought otherwise. My relationship with Takaba sama is purely professional."

Asami nodded approvingly at Toru's answer. "Good. I'm expecting a guest any moment. Go outside and escort him in."

"Understood, Asami sama."

Satisfied with the outcome of both events, Asami slipped into his coat as he readied himself for the finale. He looked at the younger Inoue, who was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Kirishima, how many containers of firearms are we expecting?"

Kirishima poured a fresh glass of brandy and offered it to Asami. "Two; the man dealing with them said the containers will arrive at about 2 in the morning. The ship scheduled to Middle East only leaves two days later so we need to store them somewhere near the port to avoid unnecessary attention."

Asami savored the strong taste of the brandy before answering. "Contact our associates in the Middle East tomorrow morning. Tell them the shipment will be as scheduled and have them transfer the money before the containers leave the port." Asami paused at the sound of main entrance opening.

Like his son, Inoue Daichi was protesting about his maltreatment when he entered the club with his bodyguards. All three men, including Inoue were body searched and stripped off of their guns before they were allowed to proceed.

"DAIKI!" The stocky man rushed in at the sight of his son on the floor, bleeding.

He checked his pulse; it was weak due to blood loss but still alive. He rose to Asami, eyes blazed. "What is the meaning of this, Asami? You dared to call me here, disrespect me and now you hurt my son!"

"Inoue sensei, thank you for coming in such a short notice," Asami greeted charismatically.

"Don't fuck with me, Asami. I'll get you for this!" The transport minister held his son, trying to pull him up.

Suoh moved behind Daichi and held his gun to the older man's head. The two bodyguards tried to come to their boss's rescue but they too, had a gun each at the back of their heads.

"Why don't you sit down, Inoue san? I didn't call you here to pick him up."

Suoh waved his gun to the couch, signaling Daichi to move. The politician reluctantly placed his son back on the ground tenderly before moving to his designated seat.

"Brandy?" Asami asked the minute Daichi sat.

"Just tell me what you want." Daichi gritted his teeth.

"Straight to business then; I need one of your warehouses near the port."

"If you think I'm lending it to you for your illegal businesses, you can forget about it!" Daichi spat.

"I believed you don't have a choice, Inoue sensei."

The politician laughed a little. "What if I refused? What are you going to do? Kill me? Asami, you of all people should know that killing me would cause a lot of trouble, even for you."

Asami swirled his brandy, disinterested. "True. Killing you would not benefit me either."

Daichi regained his composure and dared himself to stand up, ignoring the gun still pointing at him. "You're wise Asami. But I'm not going to let you off just like that, you hurt my son and you'll have to pay for it!"

Asami's indifferent attitude infuriated Daichi. "Did you hear me? Once I'm out, I'll use all my powers to –

"I think you're misunderstanding something, sensei. In here, I call the shots."

As quick as lightning, Asami raised his gun and fired two shots at the politician, missing him on purpose. The little demonstration made Daichi's knees go weak; the stocky man fell back on his seat, gasping.

Asami cracked a slight smile. "You are in no position to argue and you misheard me. I am not requesting for the warehouse, I am demanding for one."

"If - if - if you th—think I'd give you just because –" Daichi stuttered.

Asami turned to Kirishima who nodded at Asami's non-verbal orders. He turned the lap top to Daichi's direction and pressed the play button.

"What do you think will happen if the media sees this; the son of the transport minister attacking and injuring a club owner?"

Daichi's eyes widened as he viewed the video from the lap top. "No one is going to believe you! I'll tell the media that it's a set up to tarnish my reputation as the transport minister!"

Still calm, Asami shifted his attention to Toru. "Bring my briefcase from the car."

Toru stepped out, returning a minute later with Asami's briefcase. He passed it to Kirishima who opened it before presenting the contents of the briefcase to Asami. Asami took out a large brown envelope and slid it across the table.

Daichi took the envelope. "What's this?" He asked as he tore it open. He read through contents in silence before looking up at Asami again, furious.

"You son of a bitch."

Asami ignored the comment. "Interesting isn't it? You have about 20 million USD in your Swiss account, five times more than what you make in an average year."

Trembling in rage, Daichi held the brown envelope tightly.

"And you've been consistently transferring 10 thousand dollars every month to an unidentified account." Asami sipped his brandy. "You want my take in this, sensei?"

Daichi tugged the knot of his tie uncomfortably.

"The money is wired to a woman's account – a mistress who had borne you a child. I cannot imagine what would happen if such sensitive information were to fall under the hands of the media, can you?" Asami curved a smile.

Daichi rubbed his fingers between his brows and brushed away a bead of cold sweat on his temple. "What do you want?"

Asami stood up, buttoning his shirt in the process. "A usable warehouse by tomorrow noon and clear all paper works for the shipment to the Middle East. Contact my secretary when you're done."

"All right, am I free to go now?" Daichi gritted his teeth.

Asami waved his hand to the door. "Ando, Toru, escort our guests out."

"Yes, Asami sama."

Daichi stood up from his seat and went to his son. His bodyguards rushed to his aide the minute Asami gave orders for the guns to be lowered, carrying the injured young master out of the club.

"Kirishima." Asami spoke when he slid into the limousine.

"Asami sama?"

"See that the bastard made necessary arrangements by noon. A minute later, release the information to the press."

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "Understood."

"Good. Suoh, head back to the penthouse."

Akihito was lounging at his favorite spot when Asami opened the door. He noticed his boy had already showered, changed into his boxer shorts and a thin sleeveless shirt. There was an empty sushi box on the carpeted floor where he lay. The photographer scratched his bandage absent mindedly as he fixed his eyes on the television.

"Had your dinner?" Asami pulled Akihito's hands away to stop him from scratching.

Akihito sat up. Hands crossed on his chest indignantly, he turned his head to one side and spoke, and "I ordered Sushi and charged it to your card."

Asami gripped Akihito's chin firmly to kiss him on his pouting lips.

"You're in a good mood." Akihito eyed his lover curiously when he broke the kiss. He followed Asami into the bedroom where he shrugged off his coat.

"Where are your gloves?"

"I must have misplaced it."

Akihito laughed. "Getting old?" He couldn't resist teasing.

Asami loosened his tie and walked slowly to Akihito, causing the boy to move backwards. Sensing danger, Akihito turned to run, only to get caught and thrown onto the bed unceremoniously. Akihito lay on his back and the coat he was holding fell on the perfectly polished marble floor at a corner.

The bed dipped as Asami climbed on top of Akihito. Hovering near the photographer, the yakuza stared into Akihito's hazel eyes before whispering, "Why don't we have a competition, Akihito? A test of stamina and endurance – the person who's still conscious by dawn wins."

"You bastard, that's not fair," Akihito placed his palms on Asami's chest, trying to push him away.

"Considering it's always the pitcher who gets tired in a baseball game, I think you are at a very advantageous position."

"You perv – "

Akihito could hardly finish his sentence as Asami had already crushed his mouth onto his.

The game is on.

* * *

I think most of us are aware of the word 'sensei' but I'd still like to clarify why Asami called Inoue Daichi as sensei. In Japan, the term 'sensei' is used for teachers, politicians, doctors or any influential figures. I also used Daichi instead of Inoue to avoid confusion.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter would probably take a while as I am running out of ideas. Sorry about that!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it took me ages to update this. I finally managed to think of something to write for this chapter, all thanks to_** Chret**_ who gave me wonderful ideas in the review box. Thank you! To Nbsiren, thanks for hiding the plot bunnies under my bed! Lol

To all my reviewers, thank you so much for your suggestions, comments and ideas! Thank you to God-d-e-ss Eternity, Asami's clown, Haruhi-kun, hawk 1891, raindropdew, CreedHartnet13, Sezthekitty, Pigyz-kun, anielle52, oosuan, FanofBellaandEdward, AsamiFanGirl, seeker88, Rewinsan, demianlunz and tataniastorm. My guest reviewers: Nhara, sage, Blueorchird, whitangel, Ana, Reinri13, knox, Megan, kaname143 and Alexis. Thanks!

Special thanks to RiveReinStyx for the beta! This chapter would be impossible without you. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

Akihito sat at the back seat of Asami's BMW as Toru sped through the highway to Mainichi Shinbun, a local news agency Akihito frequented to get jobs. He woke up later than usual with his back sore after Asami was done showing off his sexual prowess the night before. As he dragged himself off the bed to the shower, he made a mental note never to use the word 'old' to describe the yakuza ever again. He stood under the shower and almost wept when the warm water soothed his sore muscles, making him feel somewhat alive again.

He had an appointment with the editor at 11 and he could not afford to be late or that opportunity seeking leech Mitarai would steal his job again. So when Akihito was dressed and all ready to move, he wasn't the least surprised to discover that the keys to his Vespa were once again missing from his jeans pocket. He swung the front door open and found his taciturn bodyguard standing stiffly at the front door with a few car keys on his outstretched hands. Already running late, he couldn't be bothered and merely picked one nearest to him.

"Takaba sama?"

Akihito tore his gaze from the window to look at Toru. "Yeah?"

"I received your schedule from Kirishima san a moment ago. It stated that you'll be going to Sion with Asami sama tomorrow."

"That bastard!" Akihito muttered softly.

"Takaba sama?"

"Yeah, I'll be spending my entire day tomorrow with Asami, yippee," Akihito replied sarcastically.

Toru kept his attention to the front. He couldn't think of a reason why his master would agree to spend a day at Sion with the boss. "Are you doing some work at the headquarters tomorrow?"

"I lost in a bet with Asami." Akihito sulked.

Toru took a quick glance at the rear view mirror. His master sat at a corner, blushing furiously while pretending to enjoy the scenery outside. It wasn't hard for Toru to guess what sort of game his master had lost.

"Did he give you any grief about my injury?"

"No, Takaba sama."

Akihito noticed Toru's knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel. "He did, didn't he?" It wasn't a question.

"No, Takaba sama." Toru repeated again.

"I'll speak to him again tonight—"

"Takaba sama, I'm not lying. Asami sama didn't give me any –," Toru paused for a while, thinking for a suitable word before replying, " – grief."

Akihito leaned forward and poked Toru's cheek with his fore finger. "You're not a good liar, Toru."

When Toru didn't reply, Akihito leaned back against the leather seat and spoke. "Well, at least he didn't hurt you."

_Not physically, _Toru thought but decided to best keep that to himself. The events the night before were still fresh in his mind; he recalled hearing how his heart beat pounded furiously as he gripped the gun in his shaking hands before pulling the trigger. Toru hardly slept thinking about it.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow since I'd be accompanied by the great Asami sama?"

"Yes, but I will be assisting Kirishima san in his work."

Akihito perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, there's no need for me since you'll be with Asami sama the entire day."

Akihito slumped back. "Don't remind me, Toru."

The ride took less than 20 minutes and by the time they reached, Akihito was actually reluctant to leave the car, considering it was bitching cold outside. "Wait here," Akihito ordered Toru as he hugged his coat tighter before hurrying out of the car and into the warmth of the building.

He murmured a few greetings along the way as he zipped through the crowd of people before finally reaching the third floor where the editor sat in his small desk at the end of the room. Documents piled up on his messy table, the editor had his back facing Akihito as he read through some articles.

"Takeda san, what do you have for me?" Akihito removed his coat and draped it on the chair.

The editor swirled his chair around. "Takaba! Woah, "Nice coat," Takeda commented when he caught a glimpse of Akihito's expensive Burberry trench coat.

"Please tell me that you have a job for me or I'll have to survive on instant noodles this week!"

Takeda snorted. "Please, sell the coat. You'll make a tidy profit out of it."

Akihito groaned as he pulled a chair and sat on it uninvited. "Come on, Takeda san. Someone gave this to me, all right?"

Takeda looked skeptical at Akihito's lame explanation but didn't comment any further. He put on his pair of spectacles. "Good news, you have a job. Bad news, it's rather complicated."

Akihito leaned closer, interested. "How so?"

Takeda rummaged through the pile of documents, dropping a few pieces on the floor in the process. He finally managed to pull a single sheet out from the pile and handed it over to Akihito. It was a print out from an anonymous e-mail.

"Received this yesterday, the anonymous person witnessed the son of Diet member Oda Kyouchi, Oda Kyousuke involved in a gang fight. I did my own digging and managed to locate the hospital but the security is tight. If we could just get a shot of him lying on the hospital bed, we'll have our story. This is a huge scoop Takaba; no other newspaper has this piece of information yet."

Akihito grabbed the piece of paper and scanned through the printed text.

"You get to write the story if you get the shots."

Akihito's eyes sparkled. "You serious?"

"I'm not bull shitting, Takaba. You get the shots, you write the story. If that story made front page, you'd be paid more than your usual, interested?" Takeda picked up the mug of coffee, took a sip and almost spitted it out when he realized it was cold.

Akihito grinned. "Are you kidding me? Of course I am!"

The editor pushed the mug away, disgusted. "Great, try to get it before print time."

"Takaba sama, I think you better consult with Asami sama before you proceed."

Akihito jumped upon hearing the familiar voice and glanced over his shoulders. "Toru! I thought I told you to wait in the car!

Takeda raised an eyebrow at the perfectly dressed gentleman. "Someone you know?"

The bodyguard bowed politely at Takeda. "I am Takaba sama's –

" – Assistant," Akihito interrupted. He stood up and stepped on Toru's shiny leather shoes, warning him not to talk any further. If Toru were in pain from Akihito's not so subtle warning, he didn't show.

"Assistant?" Takeda looked at Akihito in disbelief. "You have an assistant and you claim you're broke? You must be fucking kidding me. And which Asami is he talking about; the one and only Asami Ryuichi?"

"Of – of course not! I don't know Asami Ryuichi personally. This guy's a bit slow and he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Takeda didn't press further although he wasn't convinced with the explanation. "Look, it's nearly noon. You have about eight hours before we send the story for editing and printing. Get your ass moving."

Akihito patted his chest and turned to leave. "Leave it to me."

"Takaba?"

Akihito looked backwards. "Yeah?"

Takeda grinned. "Learn to dress like your assistant. He is better tailored than the boss."

"Toru! You nearly blew my cover back there!" Akihito grumbled as he slid into the BMW.

The bodyguard's face remained impassive as he drove away from the building. "I apologize, Takaba sama. I thought it would be better if we consult Asami sama before receiving the job."

"Asami doesn't run my life!" Akihito sulked. "I am in charge of it and I have a job to do!"

_And I have my life to keep_, Toru thought. "Where do you wish to go Takaba sama?"

"NTT Central Hospital.

Toru glanced at his master from the rear view mirror. "Takaba sama, I mean no offense but I don't think you would be able to accomplish your duties without making certain preparations."

Akihito sighed. "I guessed you're right. I can't just walk in with my camera; the bodyguards will kick my ass out of the hospital."

"If I may; let me assist you. Please give me an hour, I can formulate a plan and get things ready for you."

Thinking he had heard wrong, Akihito leaned forward and spoke, "Did you just say that you will help me?"

"Affirmative."

The photographer raised an enquiring brow at his guard. "Why are you so willing to help Toru? What's in it for you?"

Still expressionless, the guard kept his eyes on the road. "Asami sama texted me and ordered me to bring you home before 10 pm tonight."

Toru let his master spew a long list of profanities before continuing, "I won't disappoint you, Takaba sama. Please, let me help you."

Akihito sat back, bit his lower lip and weighed his options. He badly wanted to turn Toru's offer down but the thought of receiving a fat paycheck from the story was far too tempting than keeping his pride. Akihito gave an exasperated sigh. "All right, but don't interfere. I got a deadline to meet."

"Thank you, Takaba sama. Please wait at the penthouse, I will make the necessary preparations and return in an hour."

"TORU! What the hell is this?" Akihito frowned when he strode out of the bedroom.

As promised, Toru came back within the hour, informing all necessary arrangements had been made and pushed a small bag into Akihito's hands. Akihito was overjoyed when he saw the pristine white uniform of NTT Central Hospital and thought Toru was brilliant to think of going undercover at the hospital. He thought he was given a doctor's coat but as he pulled the soft fabric out of the bag, it was a one piece dress.

"A nurse uniform," Toru answered calmly as he adjusted his own tie and name tag.

Akihito jabbed a finger at Toru's chest. "Why do you get to wear the doctor's coat and I have to cross dress?"

Toru took a step backwards, bowed slightly. "I apologized for my incompetence, Takaba sama. I only managed to obtain a female nurse outfit and a coat."

Akihito placed his hands on his hips. "Why can't you be the nurse and I be the doctor?"

"I would not be able to fit into the uniform, Takaba sama." Toru helped Akihito fasten the button near his neck. "Besides, we will most likely be subjected to body search at the door. Dressing up as a woman would give you an added advantage; you can sneak your camera in without a fuss."

That hit the mark. It made perfect sense that Akihito should be wearing the female uniform since Toru is a few inches taller than him. Besides, the uniform wouldn't fit considering Toru is also slightly more muscular than Akihito. And Toru's argument was spot on; dressing as a female nurse would allow Akihito to literally sashay into the room.

Akihito looked at his bodyguard's handsome face and sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess you're right." Akihito tugged the dress uncomfortably the minute Toru finished his task.

"So, have you found out which room he's in?" Akihito asked.

"Yes," Toru answered as he turned to rummage through a small sports bag he had brought along. He pulled out a brown wig.

Akihito backed away. "No, Toru. I am absolutely not wearing that!"

Toru ignored Akihito's protests and merely adjusted the wig on him, fixing it properly before presenting a mirror to him.

"Toru, do I really have to wear this?" Akihito stared at his own image in dismay.

"It's part of the undercover. The wig helps to mask your masculine features, giving you a softer, more feminine touch."

Again, Akihito hated the fact the guard was once again right. The long wig matched the color of his eyes and when adjusted properly, it hid his sideburns and defined jaw line, leaving his face somehow more feminine. Between the uniform and wig, Akihito thought he looked somewhat passable as a female attendant.

"Ugh, the things I have to do for my job," Akihito grumbled. _Thank god that perverted bastard is at work or I'll never live it down._

Toru checked his wrist watch. "Takaba sama, it's time."

Akihito looked at Toru. Nodding at him, he followed Toru out of the apartment.

In the car, Toru passed Akihito's name tag to him. Akihito took the offered security tag, amused with the name Toru had chosen for him. _Aikawa Kaoru._ "Does the magnetic strip on the tag work?"

"Yes, Takaba sama."

Impressed, Akihito turned to look at Toru from the passenger seat. Akihito insisted to sit in front and refused to be chauffeured like a boss to the hospital. "How did you get this?"

"I have my connections."

Akihito wanted to probe further but decided to let the matter rest until their undercover operation was completed. "So, what's the plan?"

"I have managed to locate Oda Kyousuke, he is currently warded on the sixth floor, under a false name: Satou Akira. There should be about three bodyguards; two standing guard at the door and one inside the room."

"How did you find out?"

"I have – "

Akihito waved his hand to cut his guard off. "- connections, I get it. So, what's next?"

Toru kept his eyes on the road. "The doctor and nurse usually make their rounds at about 3.30 in the evening—," Toru checked the time on the dash board before continuing, "– which is about 40 minutes from now. We'll go in pretense of checking him."

"What about the doctor and nurse on duty?"

"I'll try to rig their schedules."

Akihito looked at Toru in disbelief. "You actually know their identities, Toru?"

"Yes, Takaba sama."

"Were you previously a spy, Toru?"

"No, I was an army."

Akihito chuckled. "I suspected as much since you're always so rigid."

As Toru pulled into open car park, Akihito dared himself to look at the mirror one last time before stepping out of the car.

"Takaba sama."

Akihito turned behind to see his bodyguard analyzing him.

"You might want to adjust your gait. Don't stride, try to saunter."

"Ri—right," Akihito blushed as he attempted to walk slower. "Better now?"

Toru nodded. "Takaba sama?"

Akihito groaned. "What now?"

"For now, please call me sensei, I will refer you as Aikawa."

Akihito nearly forgot about that. Nodding his head, he allowed Toru to take the lead as he followed closely behind him into the hospital. The nurse uniform was uncomfortable, given it was tight, especially around his waistline. But everywhere else fitted perfectly, almost as it had been made for him. Pushing away the ridiculous thoughts, Akihito struggled to walk slowly, ignoring the cold wind seeping through his skirt. At least he didn't have to wear a bra or walk in high heels, Akihito consoled himself.

Akihito looked at Toru and was momentarily envious that his guard Toru was still as composed as ever. He walked confidently to the nurses' counter, flipping a few schedule charts open in the process. A few nurses swooned at him, attempting to make small talks at the new doctor on duty and Akihito, who suddenly felt self conscious of his appearance, quickly grabbed a clip board and held it close to his torso to conceal his flat chest.

Finally after endless minutes, Toru excused himself from the counter, checked his wrist watch; it read 3.20 pm. He nodded at Akihito and together they walked to the elevator. Toru immediately pushed the button to the sixth floor while Akihito leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself.

"Your camera, Takaba sama?"

Akihito forced a smile and patted the pockets on his skirt. "My mini camera is here, Egawa sensei"

Toru nodded. "We are in luck. The doctor on duty has been called for an operation. I have requested the sister to allow you to replace the nurse."

"So that's the reason why you were flirting at nurses' counter?"

Before Toru could reply, they heard the familiar 'ding' sound of the elevator, indicating they have arrived. Toru fixed his coat and adjusted the stethoscope before exiting the car, signaling Akihito to do the same.

The guard in disguise walked confidently along the corridors of the hospital, nodding at nurses who bowed at him as he moved along. Akihito followed quietly behind Toru, trying to avoid eye contacts with other nurses, fearing they would be able to notice that he was a male in disguise. He had to admire Toru's confidence in handling the situation; he was calm and composed throughout the entire undercover operation, something Akihito was struggling to achieve.

The photographer was glad that he took up Toru's offer as he didn't think he could pull this off on his own. Hugging the clip board tightly, he mentally rehearsed his plans again. Go into the room; snap his photo during Oda's eye checks because it is unlikely he'd be able to see properly during the examination. According to Toru, his eye sights were perfect but the guard would come up with an excuse for the examination anyway to give Akihito the opportunity.

"Good afternoon sensei, we would like to do a body search before you proceed."

Akihito was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize they were already at the front door of Oda Kyousuke's room. Two bodyguards in black sunglasses stood at the door, barring them from entering. Akihito couldn't think of a reason why anyone would wear sunglasses inside a building, especially in the middle of a cold November where sunlight is scarce.

"Of course," Toru replied and gracefully spread his arms.

"Where is the usual doctor?" The bodyguard asked as he patted Toru's jackets.

"Honda sensei was unfortunately called for an emergency operation," Toru answered.

Satisfied that Toru had nothing in his pockets saved for a few coins and pens, Oda's bodyguard stepped aside. He looked at Akihito momentarily before nodding at his partner.

"Thank you." Toru bowed slightly before entering the room. Akihito followed suit, avoiding eye contacts with the guards.

The private room, which resembled a hotel suite rather than a hospital room was larger than any Akihito had ever seen. In the middle of the room, Oda Kyousuke lay on the bed with his left leg suspended from a pole. There were metals sticking out from his heavily bandaged legs and apart from a few cuts and raw bruises on his face, he looked well.

"Finally, we have a beautiful nurse! I was getting sick of that old hag Honda brought in every time!" Oda's eyes gleamed at the sight of Akihito.

"Satou sama, I am Egawa and this is Aikawa. Honda sensei was unfortunately called to perform an emergency operation so we are here on his behalf," Toru bowed.

_Really, couldn't his father come up with something more believable?_ Akihito thought as he tried to suppress a laugh at Oda's fake name; Satou is the most common Japanese surname in Japan.

"Whatever," Oda shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Toru. He turned his attention towards Akihito and smiled.

"Why don't you sit here with me?" Oda patted his bed.

Akihito looked at Toru, unsure if he should adhere to Oda's demands. Sensing his master's uncertainty, Toru quickly moved to Oda's bedside and put on his stethoscope.

"Satou sama, please excuse Aikawa. This is her first day here." Toru placed the flat surface of the stethoscope of Oda's chest.

"First day, Kaoru chan?" Oda teased.

Akihito realized Oda must have seen his name tag; he cleared his throat discreetly and spoke in a higher pitch, "Yes, Satou sama."

Obviously pleased with Akihito, he smacked Toru's hands away and said lustfully, "I want her to do it."

Toru who have not anticipated this turn of events, quickly stood in front of his master, blocking him from Oda's view. "Satou sama, Aikawa is new and incompetent. Please allow me to – "

"Move, you insignificant fool. I want Kaoru chan to perform the check," Oda growled. The bodyguard stationed in the room quickly stood up and pulled Toru away to a corner. The guard removed the stethoscope from Toru forcibly and pushed it into Akihito's hands.

Left with no choice, Akihito made his way slowly to the bed. Avoiding Oda's gaze on him, he positioned the stethoscope around his ears and leaned forward to place the cold metal on Oda's chest, pretending to listen to his heart beat. The photographer had no idea what he was supposed to do; he randomly placed the metal everywhere around his torso in pretense of checking Oda while in fact all he could hear was his own heart beat pounding.

Oda licked his lips and smiled. "You have small breasts but great ass," he rudely commented and sneaked a hand behind to grab Akihito's bottom roughly.

Asami had done this to him on numerous occasions and not once did he feel revolted by his touch as he did with Oda. He froze for a second and on reflex, slapped Oda's hands away. _You perverted bastard, _thought the photographer.

"I – I apologize for hitting you Satou sama but please do not do that again," Akihito whispered and pretended to write on the clip board. He turned to look at Toru who was standing at the corner with Oda's bodyguard. Akihito supposed years training in the army proved worthwhile as Toru still looked composed despite the turn of events.

"Sensei, I have completed the check but Satou sama's eyes look red. I fear there might be an infection," Akihito spoke softly.

"My eyes are red from looking at you, Kaoru chan."

_Dickhead._ Akihito refrained himself from retorting back at Oda's corny pick up line and focused on Toru instead. "Egawa sensei, I think it is better for you to check his eyes," Akihito hinted.

Toru nodded before turning to look at the guard. The guard looked at Oda briefly and stepped aside as soon as Oda gave his clearance.

Akihito was beginning to feel anxious; he couldn't think of a way to snap Oda's photo with his bodyguard scrutinizing their every move. He needed to think of something fast or he would have to kiss his photos and paycheck goodbye.

"My apologies, Satou sama. I forgot about my torch light. Aikawa, can you get one from the nurses' counter outside?"

Akihito blinked at Toru's request; he was pretty sure that Toru had one in his pocket. It took him a full three seconds to grasp Toru's intentions. He whispered, "Yes, Egawa sensei."

Oda took the bait. As Akihito turned to the door, Oda called, "Wait. She stays." He turned to his bodyguard and ordered, "You, get one from the counter!"

The bodyguard gave an uncertain look before stepping out to carry out his orders. Given the limited time window, Akihito knew they had to act fast as the bodyguard would return in a matter of seconds. Toru didn't disappoint; he pulled out his torchlight from his coat and muttered an apology at Oda for being careless.

Oda crossed his arms in displeasure but followed Toru's instructions to look up as he shined the light into Oda's eyes. Akihito had no time to hesitate; he quickly retrieved his mini camera from his front pockets, set it to burst mode and pressed the shutter. The mode would it enabled ten photographs to be captured in quick succession in a short time, allowing Akihito to select the best possible image later and as much as Akihito would love to capture Oda's image from another angle, he figured that he couldn't be too picky at the moment.

A few more shots he could get the hell out of here, Akihito thought impatiently. As the mini camera snapped its final shots of Oda, his bodyguard chose that particular moment to enter the room. Akihito tried to hide the camera but he was too late; the bulky guard had noticed it.

"HEY, what the hell are you doing?" The guard dropped the torch light and lunged at Akihito.

Akihito had no time to think. Slipping the camera back into his pockets, he ducked and ran towards the door. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Toru had flung the torch light at the guard, hitting him on his head. He took two strides to the guard and gave him a sharp elbow jab on his stomach where he fell on his knees, groaning in pain.

"STOP THEM!" Oda shouted when he realized what had happened.

Akihito didn't think he could make it out of the room without getting caught, considering the two guards at the door were like giants. He was about to push his way through when Toru pulled his arm and stood in front of him, blocking him from the two guards.

"Takaba sama, run," Toru whispered as he lunged forward to one of the guards.

_No, he is not going to run like a coward_. Akihito thought angrily as he moved to the other guard. The bulky guard caught hold of him and Akihito who was never trained in self defense, used the cliché, age old defense of bringing his knee up to the man's groin. The main clutched his privates as he fell on the floor with his knees clasped together, grunting in pain.

Akihito grinned, triumphed at his success. "Serves you right, bastard!" He turned to Toru who had just finished with the other guard. Bodyguard number two lay on the floor with a broken nose.

_Asami was right, Toru is a trained guard_. Akihito thought, awed by his bodyguard's superior fighting capabilities.

"Takaba sama, let's get out of here."

Akihito didn't need to be told twice. Toru led the way, pushing through the small crowd of nurses and doctors who had gathered to witness the commotion. By the time Akihito exited the hospital building, a wave of euphoria took over and ignoring stares from onlookers; he wriggled his butt and threw a victory fist in the air. He checked his watch: 4.15 pm. _Plenty of time to write the story_, Akihito grinned.

Feeling victorious, he whistled all the way back to the penthouse, congratulating Toru for the job well done.

"Thanks Toru, I couldn't have done this without you. You make a good side kick," Akihito said upon reaching the penthouse. He turned around and held out his hand.

The guard looked surprised before managing what Akihito considered a smile. "It's my pleasure, Takaba sama,' Toru said as he reached out his hand.

By the time Asami got home at 10pm, Akihito had already sent the photos and story to Takeda san. His editor was extremely pleased with the story and was curious how Akihito could have taken such beautiful shots in the room. He pressured Akihito to share but not even a raise in allowances could force him to divulge such sensitive information.

Akihito had also taken the liberty to pack the uniform into a large trash bag and went as far as the train station to dump the garment away, not trusting the garbage bins located outside the posh apartment as he knew that the offensive garment might find its way back to Asami.

Akihito greeted Asami the minute he entered; taking his briefcase and coat without a fuss. He placed the briefcase on the coffee table and proceeded to the bedroom to hang his coat, all the while smiling at the thought of reading his story on tomorrow's morning edition of Mainichi Shimbun.

"Something good happened?"

Akihito whirled around to see his lover leaning against the door, hands crossed across his chest.

"Hn! What makes you think so?" Akihito tried to sound indignant but failed miserably. He couldn't contain his happiness; he wished he could blab it out but the thought of letting Asami know that he cross dressed as a nurse to get the story had his lips sealed tight.

"You didn't even snarl today," Asami lifted Akihito's chin, forcing the younger man to look at him.

Akihito couldn't think of a smart answer so he quickly brushed Asami's hands away and walked out of the bedroom. _Damn Asami, why is he so sharp?_

"Akihito," the yakuza called.

Akihito halted his steps.

"Don't forget you're coming to Sion with me tomorrow."

Akihito turned around to face the yakuza. "Bastard, I didn't lose!"

Asami unbuttoned his black vest before loosening his tie. "You lost consciousness after the second round." He pointed out.

The photographer blushed. "I wasn't a willing participant! I won't concede defeat and I am not going! You hear me, Asami?"

Asami slipped his hands into his pockets to retrieve his phone. "Then, I am sure Takeda san would be very interested to see these photos."

Akihito froze on his spot. His eyes darted to the device Asami was holding and began to flush in embarrassment as he stared at his own image on the phone. It was him in his nurse outfit and wig.

"What about this?" Asami pressed a few buttons on his phone before showing it to Akihito again. "I won't lie, Akihito; this is my favorite so far."

Akihito's eyes widened as Asami played a video of him in his nurse uniform wriggling his butt and throwing a victory fist in the air. If Akihito thought he was embarrassed two weeks ago when Kou and Takato found out that he owned Marukoshi, this was mortifying beyond words; the mother of all embarrassments.

"Wh – where did you get this?" Akihito tried to snatch the phone but his lover was quick to slide it back into his dress pants.

Asami chuckled, enjoying Akihito's reaction immensely. He looked like a kitten trying to catch a fur ball. "I have my connections."

_That sounds familiar._ "Toru," Akihito gritted his teeth. He should have known that his bodyguard was the culprit. "That traitor," Akihito hissed. "Toru acted on your orders, didn't he?"

Asami merely smiled.

"The hospital belongs to you, right?" It wasn't a question.

"One thing I like about you, Akihito is you're not dumb."

"Damn, I should have thought about it. Now it all makes sense how Toru managed to unearth name tags, staff information and uniform – "

Akihito paused when the reality finally set in. He took two menacing strides to Asami and grabbed the older man's collar. "The uniform; it was on purpose! Arg!" Akihito nearly screamed, "You could have gotten two male uniforms! Instead you purposely made me put on that silly dress and wig!"

"Of course, did you think Toru would dare to make you wear a nurse outfit without my permission?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're sick?"

Asami placed an arm around Akihito's slender waist and pulled him closer. "No, no one ever dares to."

Akihito tried to shove the yakuza away but Asami's iron grip kept him in place. The yakuza then silenced Akihito by kissing him roughly, forcing the younger man's lips to part before deepening their kiss. Asami pulled back momentarily only to push the boy onto the bed before claiming his mouth again.

"You're mine, Akihito." Asami gazed fiercely at the boy beneath him.

Akihito's eyes fired up. "I'm not your property!"

Still on top of Akihito, Asami trailed his lips from Akihito's throat to his nape, as his hands slipped downwards. "I don't share Akihito, you better remember that." He warned.

"Huh? Are you implying that I'm some sort of promiscuous – nngh!" Akihito could hardly finish his sentence as he began to drown under Asami's touches. Lost in the pleasures, he raised his hands to Asami's back and surrendered himself completely.

A few hours later, Asami left his lover sprawled on the bed, exhausted and spent. He walked to the sitting area in the room with his phone and dialed Toru's number.

"Asami sama," Toru answered on the first ring.

"Progress?" Asami spoke quietly.

"According to the records, Oda Kyousuke will be discharged tomorrow at noon. Suoh san has tracked down the group responsible for putting him in the hospital and made necessary arrangements with them."

"Good, you're joining the hunt tomorrow. Toru, break _both_ his hands. Are we clear?"

"Understood, Asami sama."

Asami ended the call and dumped the phone on the bedside table. He stared at Akihito; the boy slept soundlessly with his mouth slightly opened and the sight of his boy lying on his bed so seductively made him hard again. _Akihito is about to get a very rude wake-up call,_ Asami thought as he slid back into the bed.

* * *

A/N: I received a few requests asking me to write lime/lemon scenes. I sincerely apologize for unable to comply to the requests as I am lousy at writing lemons. I'll leave that to the fabulous M-section authors to do it!

Thank you for reading! The next chapter won't take that long, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I'm so sorry that this chapter took me a while. I wished of nothing more but to write everyday; unfortunately I can't due to other commitments in life – life's not fair sometimes. (sighs)

Enough with the ranting! Seriously, I cannot express how grateful I am to my readers! Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews! To all my reviewers: Asami's clown, Loverly, hawk1891, God-d-ess Eternity, inuyashalover1216, Nbsiren, raindropdew, Samerys707, c0c0ly, Rose Nusrat, JoEdgardHom, knox, Blueorchird, Nhaara, tataniastorm, tbb2, omitchi, Chret, Haruki-kun, Suspicious Crow, guest, Ana, caroline, Pigyz-kun, CreedHartnet13, demianlunz, Sage, whitenagel, oosuan, Camillian, Rewinsan, yuki, Reinri, AsamiFanGirl, tamira03, White Rose, Platoniclus Nue and Sezthekitty. Thank you!

Special thanks to BelovedEnemy for translating my fiction into Russian! Please check out the Russian version in ficbook!

Thanks RiveReinStyx for the beta!

This chapter is dedicated to Rein, Happy Birthday! May you have a very blessed birthday and thank you for being such a wonderful friend!

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

So he lost the bet, big deal. Correction, he didn't even start the bet with Asami in the first place; the older man had forcefully made the bet and proceeded to mess him up before he could protest. Akihito didn't consider the bet legitimate and had no plans to follow Asami's rules but that traitorous bodyguard Toru HAD somehow managed to capture a perfect shot of him cross dressing in a nurse outfit and sent it to Asami. That wasn't the end of Akihito's humiliation; the bodyguard recorded his little wriggling butt dance in front of the hospital and that too, found its way to Asami's phone. The yakuza would never allow such opportunity to pass by; he blackmailed Akihito into going to Sion with him or the embarrassing photos will be on top of Takeda's desks in the morning.

Akihito crossed his arm as he stood in front of the closet he shared with Asami, frowning at the clothes hung neatly before him. He didn't remember having so many suits when he opened the closet to grab his coat yesterday. Somehow, Asami had managed to sneak in more clothes into his closet without him knowing. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Akihito grabbed a black suit nearest to him and checked the label: Burberry. _Rich bastard._

He put on his dress pants, amazed by the softness of the material. Then, he ran his fingers through the expensive fabric of his white designer shirt before putting them on.

"Good choice."

Akihito looked up to see his lover walking out of the bathroom with a towel hung loosely just above his hips. A few droplets of water fell from his wet hair and onto his torso as he padded to the closet. Asami Ryuichi is without a doubt, the sexiest man Akihito has ever laid his eyes on. He resisted strong urges to lick the water from his chest and quickly looked away as he concentrated on buttoning his shirt.

"So, ready to go to work?"

"Sly bastard; I don't see why I should follow you to work."

Half dressed; the yakuza walked towards Akihito and tilted his chin.

"A lost is a lost, Akihito. Be a man, suck it up."

"I told you that I won't concede defeat. You forced me to play in your perverted games and blackmailed me!" Akihito said crossly.

"Admit it; you enjoyed our little competition more than I did, so much so you passed out after the second round."

"THAT's –" A healthy blush formed on Akihito's cheek as he pushed Asami's hands away. Truly at a loss for words, the photographer stormed out of the bedroom, leaving his highly amused lover in the room.

Kirishima and Toru were at the living room, waiting for him.

"Takaba sama," Toru bowed.

"Toru, you traitor!" Akihito marched to his bodyguard. "I trusted you but you allied with that perverted bastard!"

"I apologize. I was under orders to report your whereabouts." The guard bowed.

Akihito placed his hands on his hips. "Report doesn't mean you have to snap my photos secretly and send it to him!"

Toru remained indifferent with Akihito's outburst. "The hospital belongs to Asami sama. Even if I didn't, Asami sama would have gotten it from the security cameras."

Akihito clamped his mouth shut, hated the fact that Toru was right.

"Takaba sama, if you would sit down, I will dress your wounds." Toru stepped aside to allow Akihito to sit on the couch.

Akihito groaned but sat down anyway. "There's no need, Toru. Look, it's healing nicely." To prove his point, Akihito shrugged off the white shirt he was wearing and moved his arms vigorously. The wound Inoue Daichi inflicted on his arm two days ago were already healing.

"No, Asami sama instructed that your wound is to be cleaned and bandaged before you step out of the penthouse." Toru knelt next to Akihito and opened the first aid kit.

"That controlling jerk," Akihito held his arm out for Toru.

"Takaba sama," Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "You are accompanying Asami sama to work today. When you are the office, please refrain yourself from using profanities. You will address Asami sama appropriately."

Akihito winced when Toru applied the antiseptic cream. "Kirishima, I didn't ask for this. Your boss forced me to go with him. Perhaps if you could persuade him to leave me here, you won't have to worry about me embarrassing him at the office."

Kirishima paid no heed to Akihito's requests. "Takaba sama, this is a serious matter. Asami sama is a –"

Akihito waved his good arm at Kirishima. "I get it, Kirishima; I'll be good all right? I'm glad you're not my bodyguard, I'll go crazy with your nagging."

"Takaba sama, it's done. Would you like me to cover the mark on your neck?"

Akihito looked at his bodyguard, puzzled. "What mark?"

Toru touched the hickey on Akihito's neck softly. "The mark here."

Remembering what Asami had done to him the previous night; Akihito immediately slapped a hand on his neck in attempts to cover the mark from Toru. He glared at Kirishima who snickered at his reaction. Embarrassed, he rose from his seat and strode into the bedroom. He flung the closet open where a full length mirror was attached to the back of the closet door and tilted his neck slightly to the left. True enough; an angry red mark was spotted just above his collarbone.

"Asami! Do you have to leave a mark?" Akihito grumbled as he buttoned the top button on his perfectly fitted shirt before proceeding to put on his tie.

Ignoring Akihito's remarks, he moved behind the photographer. "You are tying it wrongly, Akihito. A fifth grader can do better than you." Asami brushed away the younger man's hands to help him.

"Unlike you, my standard attire is jeans and t-shirt. My job hardly calls for fancy suits and tie." Akihito tried to reply calmly even though his heart was racing from the closeness.

"You look good in suit; you should wear them often," Asami kissed the nape of his neck.

"St—stop it. Toru and Kirishima are waiting outside. We'll be late," the photographer tried to squirm away but was held back by Asami.

"The beauty of being your own boss, Akihito is to have your subordinates wait for you."

"You conceited bastard."

Asami bit the spot where he left the hickey last night. "Your punishment for the name calling," Asami said when he finally released him. He retrieved his coat and slipped it on before walking out of the room.

Akihito groaned at the angry mark. Covering it with his palms, he walked out to the living room once again and instructed Toru to put a band aid over it. The stoic bodyguard looked curiously at the enlarged hickey but obliged without questions.

"Asami, why are we going to the club at ten in the morning? Your club doesn't open until seven this evening." Akihito leaned back against the leather seat of the limo as he looked at the yakuza who was busy flipping a few reports on his hands.

Asami carelessly dumped the papers on the seat to look at Akihito's scowling face. "We are not going to the club; we're heading to the office."

Akihito moved closer to the older man. "Then, what the hell am I supposed to do at Sion?"

"Let's see. You have a few possible options."

"If your possible options involve office sex, you can forget about it."

Asami chuckled. "Why do you think you're coming to Sion with me if it isn't for the sex?"

Akihito stared at Asami, flabbergasted. "You mean you went through all the trouble of blackmailing me just to make me submit to you at your office? You pervert, I won't be your stress reliever!"

The yakuza grabbed Akihito's arm and pulled him closer. "Then, why don't you submit to me now – here?" he whispered near Akihito's ear.

Akihito fought back a blush and tried to push the older man away. "No! Have you fucking lost your mind? Kirishima and Toru are sitting in front!"

Asami bit the lobe of Akihito's ears. "Then you just have to be quiet," he whispered seductively.

Desperate to stop Asami's advances, Akihito blabbed out the first illogical thing that came into his mind. "You're missing a point! The limo wouldn't fit both of us!"

Asami raised his eyebrow before curving a smile. "Care for a bet, Akihito?"

Realizing he had uttered something incredibly stupid, Akihito quickly countered, "No, what I meant was – "

His feeble attempt to offer an explanation was interrupted by Asami pressing the intercom to connect to the driver. "Kirishima, drive around for another 30 minutes before you head to Sion."

"Very well, Asami sama," Kirishima's clear voice answered.

Asami disconnected the intercom and stared at his lover, amused by Akihito's shocked reactions. "Shall we begin?" he said and pulled the boy for a kiss.

By the time the limo pulled into Sion half an hour later, Akihito was positive that Asami had drained every drop of his energy. His knees were so weak that he couldn't even step out of the car without stumbling.

"Tired?" Asami asked as he held onto Akihito's arm to steady him.

"It's all your fault, you bastard." Akihito shot Asami an angry glance.

"Takaba sama, we are at Sion. Please address Asami sama appropriately," Kirishima said as he closed the limousine door.

Akihito glared at Kirishima. "He deserved it!"

"Akihito, behave or I'll drag you to my office," Asami threatened. He nudged the sulking photographer into the building by placing his hand on the small of his waist.

Akihito hadn't been to Sion many times willingly; the older man usually ordered his guards to drag him back to the headquarters through the back entrance. He could have gone through the front door if he weren't kicking and struggling against the bodyguards' restrains but Akihito never wanted to give the yakuza the pleasure by submitting willingly.

Akihito noticed the atmosphere at the foyer turned cold when he walked in with Asami. Men and women stopped talking as they stared at the unlikely guest their boss had brought along. From the corner of his eye, Akihito noticed a few women had gathered, whispering among themselves while the men lowered their eyes, avoiding direct contact with the yakuza boss.

As they made their way to the private elevator, the employees of Sion bowed at them, which Asami took little interest in returning the greeting.

"Asami, I swear by noon I'd be on your employees' hottest topic. I already saw them whispering about it just now." Akihito said the minute the doors to the private elevator closed.

Amused by the photographer's embarrassment, Asami turned to grip Akihito's chin, ignoring his secretary and bodyguard's existence in the car. "Why, those gossipers. I'll get Kirishima to send them a warning."

Embarrassed by the public display, Akihito slapped Asami's hands away. "There's no need to be so extreme, you jerk!"

"Takaba sama," Kirishima warned.

"Okay! I'll stop now, all right?" Akihito sulked.

They reached the 30th floor almost immediately, considering the elevator had no stops. As they stepped out of the office, Asami instructed his secretary to take Akihito to his office; the photographer looked surprised with the request but he didn't question any further.

Asami turned to Toru the minute Akihito disappeared into his office. "Suoh is at the basement. He'll be joining you today."

Toru bowed. "Yes, Asami sama."

Asami checked his Rolex watch. "It's almost noon. Oda Kyousuke will be discharged from the hospital soon. Toru, you know what to do. Do not disappoint me. Report to Kirishima when you're done."

"Understood."

Asami nodded and left Toru bowing before him. He walked into the office to find his lover sitting on the visitor's chair, looking completely clueless as he attempted to read the reports in front of him.

He gave a backward glance as Asami entered the office. His beautiful face broke into a frown. "What the hell are these?" Akihito waved a thick file at Asami. There were a few more on his table.

"Reports on Marukoshi and The Fixer," Asami answered casually as he took his seat.

"So?"

"Akihito, have you forgotten that you are the owner of Marukoshi and The Fixer? As the owner, it is your duty to keep up with the profits and the well-being of your establishments."

Akihito fired up instantly. "Bastard, I told you that I didn't ask for this! Take these back, I don't want it!" Akihito pushed the files across.

The yakuza ignored the files, took one of his and flipped it open. "Let's see, if you manage to do me a favor, I'll consider it."

"Define favor." The younger man glared.

Asami closed the file to look at his lover's scowling face. "Now, that's a tough one."

"You can forget about it if they involve any illegal or sexual favors."

"Then, Marukoshi and The Fixer will remain yours."

Akihito sprang up from his seat. "That reminds me, how many more are there? You said you'd get Kirishima to pass me a list!"

Amused by his lover's reaction, the yakuza smiled. "Why not try finding them out Akihito? It'll be like a treasure hunt."

"You sadistic bastard, I'll show you!"

"Do try."

Frustrated at being played into Asami's hands, Akihito marched to the door and flung it open. Kirishima stood by the door with a smirk as though he had anticipated Akihito's outburst.

"Takaba sama, if you are touring around Sion, take this. It allows you to travel in Asami sama's private elevator and access to other places."

Akihito took the tag from Kirishima's outstretched hand and studied it. His passport photo stared right back at him with his name and employee number at the bottom. Akihito turned to the amused yakuza boss in the room and glared at him. Knowing that it would be futile to start an argument with him, Akihito said nothing as he clipped the badge on his coat before turning to walk away.

Still fuming, Akihito strode to the elevator where he rode up earlier. Swiping the card, he randomly punched a number on the panel, not caring where it would bring him. As the car rode down in silence, he briefly wondered where Toru went. He recalled Toru mentioning that he would be doing some work at Sion but the guard did not mention which floor.

_Ah, screw this. _He didn't need Toru to play tour guide in Sion. He could damn well explore the place on his own. The elevator doors opened suddenly and Akihito found himself staring at a huge cafeteria. The atmosphere at the cafeteria turned completely silent as thirty pair of eyes stared at Akihito, puzzled by his existence in the cafeteria. Slowly, the silence broke into whisperings and Akihito could somehow guess their topic considering he overheard a few employees muttering the word 'lover'.

Others had even wilder imaginations; deducing him to be Asami's nephew. Mortified with the amount of attention he was receiving; Akihito hurried out of the cafeteria and walked to the end where the fire escape staircase was. He jogged up two floors, pushed opened the door and noticed a restroom on his left with a blaring sign, 'Under Maintenance' plastered on the door.

_Perfect_, Akihito thought as he entered the restroom. The empty restroom didn't look an inch that it needed any maintenance but the photographer couldn't be bothered. He was tired of the attention he was receiving and needed a place to hide. He surveyed his options before deciding on the last cubicle at the end of the room.

_That bastard; he is enjoying this too much._ Akihito thought angrily as he placed the seat flap down before sitting. He winced at the sharp pain on his bottom, reminding him of their little activity in the limo earlier. He cursed at Asami again, hoping that perverted yakuza would sneeze endlessly as a result of his curse. _That'll serve him right._

Akihito sat at the very same spot until he felt somewhat ridiculous at his own actions. He ordered himself to suck it up, admit defeat and returned to Asami's office where he could at least escape from the unwanted attention. He stood up, unlocked the door and was about to push the door open when he heard raised voices. And the restroom door slammed.

"You fucking screw up, Kawamura. You were supposed to get the tender to Toudou Corporation!" The male voice was hot and pissed.

Akihito contemplated to open his mouth to warn whoever was there that they had company but decided that it was best to remain silent for a while.

"You're blaming me, Fukada? You let it out of hand!" Kawamura responded, equally angry.

Akihito slowly raised his legs to his chest, hugged them tight and sat perfectly still.

"The tender was supposed to be delivered to the Toudou's! They are offering us a damn good rate for it and now because you were late, we lost three million fucking yen!"

"How the fuck could I have known that the manager from business development division managed to get the tender before I do?"

"Damn you Kawamura, I should have taken the tender myself instead of trusting you to do the job."

"Maybe you should have, then you wouldn't be blaming me for this!" Kawamura sneered.

"Shut up, you know very well that if we managed to sell the tender to Toudou, we'll be rich! Three million yen, a million each!"

It took Akihito no more than a few seconds to understand that he overheard two employees engaged in white collar crimes. From what he had heard and understood, Fukada and Kawamura intended to sell information of a huge tender project to a rival company.

_A million a person; that means there's another person involved. _Akihito thought.

"So, have you transferred the funds to my account?" Fukada asked, calmer now.

"What money?"

"God, are you the fucking Finance Manager or what? I ought to drop you from this. The fake invoice we created for the purchases of pharmaceutical goods! The check has already been issued and cleared right?"

"Don't threaten me, Fukada." Kawamura warned. "You don't know how much trouble it took me to persuade Kirishima to get the boss to sign the check. Kirishima is already suspicious about the invoice."

Fukada kicked one of the cubicle doors opened, and Akihito jolted. "Fuck. If Kirishima starts to suspect something amiss, we better lay low for a while. That man never misses anything!"

Another door slammed open. Akihito felt fresh bead of sweat on his forehead. He couldn't believe he was hearing this in Sion. Akihito might not know how Asami ran his legitimate business but he doubt it would be any different from his illegitimate ones. Never in his life would he have thought someone, employees of Sion nonetheless, dared to steal from the yakuza.

Akihito brought a hand up to his mouth and clamped it shut, in case he was breathing a little too loudly. He wondered if the men could hear his heart beat beating rapidly or if they could sense company in the restroom. He prayed silently that his phone wouldn't choose this crucial moment to ring or beep.

And it happened. His phone rang, causing all three men in the restroom to jump in shock. Akihito recognized the ring tone – Asami.

"Who's there?" Fukada asked, pushing the doors open one by one.

Without thinking, Akihito removed his employee tag and threw it into a corner, hoping that someone would pick it up and send it to Asami if he didn't make it out alive. He took a deep breath and pushed the door before stepping out of the cubicle.

"Who the hell are you?" Fukada asked.

"A new employee," Akihito answered bravely, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. He had a good look at the two traitorous individuals. Both men looked like they were in their late thirties. For some unknown reason, the man whose voice Akihito recognized as Fukada had a meaner look.

"How much did you listen?" Fukada growled, advancing towards Akihito.

"Fr – from the start!"Akihito took a step backwards and found his back touched the wall. There wasn't any place to run, considering he was hiding in the last cubicle.

"What do we do with him? Should we inform - "

"No!" Fukada cut Kawamura off. "We'll deal this on our own. Remember what we did to the bitch who eavesdropped on us?"

Akihito ordered himself to calm down as he tried to think of a way to escape both advancing men. He thought of using the same trick he did with Oda's bodyguard – kicking the men in their nuts but he wasn't sure if he could pull it off successfully, considering he was outnumbered.

"You are cheating the company's money. If the boss knows about this – "

Kawamura laughed. "The boss? You are really new around here; aren't you? Everyone in Sion knows what sort of business the boss is doing. He earns billions from his underground business. What's the harm in taking a little?"

_I know that better than you do, bastards. I literally slept with him._ Akihito refrained himself from bursting out at that thought.

"That doesn't mean you can leech it off him," Akihito raised his voice.

Fukada shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Now that you know about us, we cannot let you go… _alive._" The man gleamed as he cracked his knuckles.

For the moment, it was silent in the restroom; no one spoke as they tried to anticipate each others' move. It was the call from Asami that triggered action. The minute the phone rang; Akihito crouched and sprang, trying to push his way through the men. His attempts were futile, Kawamura managed to send a kick at Akihito's stomach.

Akihito's body registered by falling backwards and slamming his back against the wall. Akihito let out a scream as he fell on his knees, clutching his own stomach. Before he had a chance to recover, Fukada grabbed his collars, pulled him up and dragged him to the middle of the restroom. Akihito tried to resist by fighting blindly, throwing aimless punches at his attackers.

"Hold him!" Fukada barked orders at Kawamura. The man stepped forward to grab a fist of Akihito's hair and yanked it back.

Akihito yelped from the pain; he raised his hands, trying to push the hand away but Kawamura's firm grip pushed him to the front before slamming his head on the mirror.

Akihito heard the mirror broke and tasted his own blood as he fell, hitting the marble sink before collapsing on the floor. The last thing he heard before he succumbed to darkness was his own phone ringing incessantly.

Kawamura stared at the unconscious body on the floor before turning to look at Fukada.

"Check the phone," Fukada ordered.

Kawamura crouched to retrieve Akihito's phone. "The Controlling Freak called two times." He looked at Fukada, "Girlfriend?"

Fukada laughed. "She won't be seeing him again."

"He's not dead yet. What do we do with him?"

Fukada thought long and hard. "We'll hide him somewhere. When office hours are over, we come back, finish the job and dump him somewhere."

Kawamura didn't look like he liked the idea but for the lack of a better option, he agreed. "Where should we bring him? We cannot carry him out like this! There are security cameras everywhere."

Fukada grinned sadistically. "Not everywhere. Remember what Satoshi said? The cameras were supposed to be installed in every corner but he tweaked the working papers so that we can have our private meet ups at the emergency staircase. The nearest camera is located about five feet from here and this restroom is out of its coverage."

It was Kawamura's turn to smile. "And Satoshi said that it applies to the entire building of Sion."

Fukada patted Kawamura's back. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Asami stared at his phone as he attempted to call Akihito for the fourth time. The same cheeky message from Akihito greeted him, informing the caller to leave a message after the beep.

The phone had been switched off. Akihito would never switch off his phone; even on a stake out he would politely leave him a '_Bastard, I'm busy'_ message.

Asami turned to his assistant standing next to him. "Kirishima, find Akihito."

Kirishima looked up from the documents, surprised. "Asami sama?"

"Call the security. Check Akihito's whereabouts."

"Understood." Kirishima immediately retrieved his phone.

While waiting for Kirishima, Asami called Toru.

"Asami sama," Toru answered.

"Progress?"

"Oda and his bodyguards left half an hour earlier than the intended time but we managed to track them down. We have completed the duties as ordered."

"Good. Report to Sion immediately."

"Understood, Asami sama."

Asami ended the call and turned to look at Kirishima. His usually calm secretary had a worried look. "Asami sama," he began.

Asami's eyes turned cold. "Where is he?"

"I told the team to track him but we lost his whereabouts at the cafeteria."

"Security cameras?"

Kirishima cleared his throat, not liking his boss's reaction next. "Asami sama, it seems the cameras were only installed in main areas. Emergency staircases are not covered."

Asami shot Kirishima a deadly glare. "I remembered saying that I want the entire building covered."

Kirishima took a step back and bowed. "I apologized, Asami sama." He looked up at his boss. "But I recalled reading the working papers; it clearly stated everywhere, except the restrooms."

Asami stood up, buttoning his coat in progress. "Bring the documents and blueprints of the building. We're going to the control room."

Kirishima opened the door for the yakuza. "Right away, boss."

Asami's unannounced arrival in the control room had all five employees scrambled up from their seats to greet their boss.

"Show me the last footage where Akihito was seen," Asami ordered without preamble.

"Y—yes sir," the young man stammered and quickly pressed a few buttons on the keyboard for the screen to be enlarged.

Akihito – his Akihito gave his employees a very mortified look before walking out of the cafeteria hastily. He turned left into a hallway and disappeared from the sight; he didn't appear in any of the cameras after that.

"How long ago was he missing from the coverage?" Asami asked and leaned against the table as he watched the footage again.

"A - a - about 45 minutes now, sir." The employee spoke in a trembling voice.

Asami cursed silently. He had no doubts that something had happened to Akihito and if he didn't deduce incorrectly, someone was behind his disappearance. Akihito's phone was switched off after the second call, which meant that whoever who was involved turned it off, in attempts to stop him from tracking Akihito's location via GPS. The yakuza felt his blood boiled at the thought that something might have happened to the younger man. _The culprit will be found and executed; slowly and painfully_, Asami thought and was surprised that he was already looking forward to the punishment session.

Asami retrieved his phone, intending to call Kirishima when the secretary walked in with Toru and Suoh behind him. He spread the documents and blueprints on the huge table located at the center of the room.

"Asami sama, the blue prints and documents, as ordered."

Asami turned to Suoh. "Suoh, lock down Sion. No one leaves until Akihito is found. Increase security on the front and back entrances." His voice was flat and cold.

Suoh nodded and quickly retrieved his phone as he turned to leave the room.

"Toru, check the fifth floor. Bring some men with you."

"Yes, Asami sama," he bowed and left hurriedly.

"Kirishima, check the blueprints. I want to know what rooms are located at the end of the corridor on the fifth floor," Asami ordered and sat on a small chair Kirishima offered. As Kirishima scrutinized the map, Asami lit a cigarette in efforts to calm his raging temper. He took no more than a few puffs when his thoughts were disturbed by the phone ringing.

"Asami sama, you might want to see this," Toru's voice sounded slightly shaken. "Restroom at Level Seven."

The yakuza stood up. "Kirishima," he called and the bespectacled secretary immediately stopped his given duties to follow his boss out of the room.

The elevator to the seventh floor was the longest Asami had ever ridden despite it took no more than ten seconds for them to reach. By the time he reached the restroom, Toru was already standing at the door to greet them. The guard bowed and stepped aside to allow Asami to walk in the restroom.

The first thing Asami noticed was a broken mirror with blood traces on it. His eyes travelled down, noticing the red splotches on the sink before finally fixing his attention to a small pool of blood on the floor.

"I found this in the last cubicle." Toru handed Akihito's employee tag to Asami.

Asami took the tag and stared at his lover's photo. Curling his fist in anger, he punched the mirror nearest to him, shocking his assistant and the guard. He looked at his subordinates and spoke in a cool calmed voice, "Kirishima, get Suoh to gather the men. Leave no rooms unchecked," he paused to look at Toru, "And when you find the bastard, keep him alive."

* * *

Akihito woke up to a massive headache. Clutching his head, he groaned, struggling to sit up. He leaned against the wall, touched his forehead gingerly and winced at the pain when he accidentally pressed on the wound. The bleeding had somehow stopped but he could feel a massive bump on his head. His jaw and cheekbone hurt like hell too; he must have knocked himself on the sink when he fell. He poked his stomach; as expected it hurt.

After giving preliminary check of his injuries, Akihito took a good look at his surroundings. He was in some sort of store room; an unused one for Akihito could see cob webs on the pail and dusts on the shelves. He forced himself to stand up, ignoring the pain on his stomach and walked to the door. Locked; no surprises there. He reached for his phone from his pocket but found it empty - no surprises there either.

Since he couldn't kick the door open, Akihito looked around for anything that he could use as a weapon. Fukada and Kawamura were going not to leave him alive for long. They will come back; he was certain of that.

_How long has it been since he passed out?_ Akihito thought and wondered if Asami had noticed his disappearance; the photographer prayed that he would, considering he didn't answer his phone calls.

_But, this is Sion. Asami would never suspect anything; this is his turf after all. _Akihito's inner mind argued.

Before he could come out with something to counter that thought, he heard the door unlocked and the door swung open. Fukada and Kawamura stood at the entrance, looking extremely displeased.

Fukada strode in, followed by Kawamura. "Who the fuck are you?" Fukada hauled Akihito up from the floor and shook him.

"The boss just ordered a lock down on Sion. No one knew why the boss did that but rumor has it that he was searching for a young man."

Already weak from the blood loss; Akihito could only stay still and stared into Fukada's hateful eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Fukada smacked Akihito's face.

_Takaba Akihito, you are not going to give in so easily. Even if you're going down, give them hell_. Akihito thought. He cracked a smile, ignoring the painful crack on his lips and sneered, "Who do you think I am dickheads?"

Fukada pushed Akihito away and struck a fist in his gut. Akihito fell on the floor, hands clutching his belly as he curled to the side. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even find the strength to scream.

"Answer us and we'll make your death less painful," Kawamura stepped forward to crouch in front of Akihito. Dragging him up by the collar, he forced Akihito to stand up before punching him on his face.

He fell backwards, knocking several items behind him. As he struggled to sit up in the heap of old pails and card boxes, his hand managed to close on a stick. Summoning all his strength, he stood up and swung the broom stick at Kawamura, not caring which part it would land.

He heard Kawamura groaned but he couldn't be bothered. He focused his attention on Fukada instead who was already lunging at him, growling like a tiger intending to capture his prey.

Akihito acted on reflex. He dropped the stick, went in low and heard himself growling before plowing a punch into Fukada's gut. He didn't have time to ponder and ran to the door, knowing that Kawamura didn't lock it when he came in. Cool, fresh air greeted him as he ran away from the room to an open area.

_It's no good,_ Akihito thought. He was so weak and in pain that he could hardly walk straight. Adrenaline long gone, the blows he took just now started to hurt badly. He managed to reach the open area before he stumbled and fell on the floor.

He heard footsteps_. Ah, it's no good. Looks like I'm doomed after all,_ Akihito closed his eyes.

* * *

That was how Toru found Akihito. He was growing frustrated from the empty search and thought of walking up to the restroom on the seventh floor again, searching for any clues that might help him locate his master. If they didn't find Akihito soon, he dared not imagine what his boss would do. The cold, predatory gaze Asami gave him when he asked him to look for Akihito had him fighting back a shudder.

A set of footsteps heading from the opposite direction had Toru halted his steps. Curious, he walked towards the direction, wondering who was still loitering around since no staff was allowed to leave their workplace until Akihito is found. What greeted him almost made his heart stopped. Takaba Akihito- his master staggered into the open area before he stumbled and fell on the cold marble flooring.

"Takaba sama!" Toru ran towards his master. He checked his pulse and breathed in relief that he is still breathing. Pulling out the phone from his pocket, he speed dialed his boss's number.

"Asami sama, I found him. Third floor. "

From the corner of his eye, he noticed two men walking towards them. One held his stomach while the other had a hand pressed on his neck. Toru had no doubts that they were the culprits. He glanced at the other two guards who had just arrived and nodded at them. By the time Fukada and Kawamura noticed Akihito, it was too late. The guards had already subdued the men before they could even defend themselves.

The private elevator opened precisely at that moment and Asami strode out of the car, furious. He quickened his steps to Akihito when he noticed his young lover lying on the ground, badly bruised and beaten.

Asami knelt down, checked his pulse; weak but very much alive. He shook Akihito gently. "Akihito."

Slowly, Akihito's eyes fluttered opened. "You're late." He offered a weak smile.

Asami helped him on his feet. "Are you all right?"

Akihito managed to stand for a few seconds before falling into Asami's arms. "Yeah, just a little dizzy."

Asami tightened his hold around the boy, savoring his warmth for a moment before pulling away. He gripped Akihito's chin and took a good look at him. His beautiful skin was marred by bruises; a deep gash on his forehead, a cut on his lip, bruises on his jaw and both cheekbones swollen. He noticed Akihito jolted a little and held a possessive hand on his stomach. Asami pushed the boy's hands away to pull his blood- soaked shirt up and felt his blood boiled when he spotted two huge bruises, bigger than his own fists on his stomach.

"Akihito, who did this?" Asami asked.

Akihito held on to Asami to stop himself from falling. "Those two jerks over there," Akihito pointed a finger at the two men kneeling not too far away. "They were cheating your money - " Akihito pressed a finger to his injured forehead before continuing, "I overheard them and got busted – which reminds me, it's your fault for calling me at that moment!" Akihito managed to raise his voice.

Asami said nothing and turned his attention towards the two men with a gun each behind their heads. Fukada and Kawamura gulped when their boss gave them a murderous glance.

"Asami?"

The yakuza tore his gaze from the men to look at his lover.

This time, Akihito grinned. "I did you a favor. You promised to take them back."

Asami curved a smile, pleased with Akihito's fighting spirit. "I didn't but you earned your reward. I'll take one off the list."

Akihito smiled, feeling victorious. "Oh, and this story is mine. It's going to be a major scoop! I can already imagine the headlines – White collar crimes: two employees to be charged for criminal breach of trust." The photographer turned to Toru. "Toru, do me a favor, will you? Use your phone and snap some photos of these two idiots for my story; I lost mine."

Unsure if he should comply with Akihito's request, he stared at Asami who nodded at him, giving his approval. Toru retrieved his phone, took mug shots of the men and passed the phone to Akihito.

"Toru, take Akihito to the hospital," Asami instructed.

For once, Akihito did not argue when the guard stepped forward to put Akihito's arm around his shoulder before leading him into the elevator.

Asami waited till Akihito was out of his sight before he focused his attention towards the men. "Suoh," he said coolly, "take them to the basement."

Suoh nodded and hauled the men up, pushing them to the elevator.

"Asami sama, what about the story? Do you intend to let Takaba sama send the story for publishing?" Kirishima asked.

When Asami said nothing, Kirishima dared himself to speak again, "You realized that we have to make a police report if Takaba sama were to publish the story."

Asami slid his hand into his coat and pulled out his gun. "Yes, and we will."

"Asami sama, we can't – "

"Kirishima, the two men had to have someone backing them up and we're going to find out the mastermind." Asami smiled as he checked the magazine.

"But what about those two men?"

Satisfied with the condition of his gun, Asami slid it back into its shoulder harness. "We'll turn the two fools to the police though I'm afraid they will not reach the police station in one piece. The mastermind however, is a different story." Asami's voice was very much in control despite Kirishima already noticed a raging temper beneath his calm demeanor.

* * *

It took a mere 10 minutes to get Kawamura and Fukada to reveal their ally. In no mood for games, the yakuza broke Kawamura's arm and Fukada's leg before he started the interrogation. The duo, with tears in their eyes from the pain, was smart enough to give away their partner quickly or risk another bone broken.

Satoshi Yuichi, 52 years old, chief architect of Sion was brought into the room by Suoh. The man was stripped from his shirt, leaving only his pants as Suoh pulled his hands up, chained them before pressing the button on the machine to suspend him.

"Kirishima, call Inspector Mori. Tell them to collect these two from the lobby." Asami ordered as he removed his coat.

"Yes, Asami sama."

Asami flung his coat on the floor and loosened his tie. "Tell him to speed up the booking and the trial."

Kirishima thought it was an odd request from his boss but refrained himself from questioning any further. "Certainly."

"Once they are in prison, keep them alive for six months before killing them." Asami spoke calmly as he removed his cufflinks. "And spread the word in the prison. Whoever makes them their bitches, free supply of cocaine for six months."

Kirishima gulped as he pushed his spectacles up. He didn't know whose fate was worse; Satoshi's, Kawamura's or Fukada's. "Understood," he murmured, feeling sick all or a sudden.

Asami retrieved his sharpened katana on the wall. "Reschedule all my meetings for today; see that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, Asami sama." He bowed and walked hurriedly out of the room, giving Suoh a sympathetic glance before stepping out of the room. Kirishima was somehow glad that Asami was leaving him out of this; he really didn't want to know what his boss would do to Satoshi.

As he closed the door to the sound proofed room, Kirishima swore he heard the first swish of the katana. In the room, Suoh stood still at the door. Flanked by two guards on either side, Suoh began to tense as Asami calmly removed the katana from its scabbard. His employer glanced momentarily at him before beckoning him to his side.

"Asami sama?"

"Suoh, take the whip." Asami said calmly as he sat on the chair.

"Wh—what do you intend to do?" Satoshi's eyes widened when he saw Suoh walked to the end to retrieve the whip.

Asami gave an easy smile. "Satoshi, you should know the consequences of betraying me."

Suoh untied the whip, gave it a swish. The long whip gave a loud crack when it landed on the floor and all occupants saved for the boss, jumped at the sound.

Satoshi shook his head wildly as tears streamed down from his face. "No, please!" He pleaded.

"I promise you, by the time I'm done; you'll be begging me to kill you."

Suoh moved behind Satoshi at Asami's nod, raised his arms and brought it down. Satoshi screamed at the first crack and it was music to Asami's ears.

Asami ordered one of the guards to pour him a whisky as he sat back to enjoy the show. The yakuza scrutinized the katana before running fingers through the shiny blade, pleased with its sharpness. In front of him, the spineless architect screamed as he was belted again and again by Suoh. Asami had no doubts his back would be decorated by whip lashes by now.

"Ple—ase, ah - Asa –mi ah- sama!" Satoshi screamed.

Asami passed the katana to one of the guards before taking the offered whisky, sipping it slowly. He watched Suoh whipped the tied man a few more times before he raised his hand to stop him.

"Turn him around," Asami ordered Suoh.

His personal guard pushed Satoshi around where he could survey Suoh's handiwork. As expected of his best guard, Suoh's lashes were powerful and Satoshi's back was already covered with traces of blood.

"I sw – swear I won't do it again, I will return all your money, Asami sama. Please – spare me," Satoshi begged.

Asami ignored his pleas and ordered Suoh continue. The guard raised his hands and was about start when Asami's phone rang.

Asami held his hand up, signaling Suoh to pause. "Asami," he answered.

"Asami sama, I have taken Takaba sama to your personal physician." Toru's voice rang out.

"And?"

"No broken bones or fractures but the gash on Takaba sama's forehead required ten stitches. Sensei has cold packed the bruises but he is worried that Takaba sama might be concussed and recommended an overnight observation at the hospital. Takaba sama refused, Sir. What are your orders?"

Asami listened to the report calmly although he felt his temper rising. "Let him do as he pleases. Take him home and stay with him until I arrive, clear?"

"Yes, Asami sama." Toru replied politely before ending the call.

Asami placed the whiskey on the table before turning to his other guard. He took the katana and walked slowly to Satoshi, locking his gaze with the former employee.

"Akihito suffered ten stitches on his forehead and multiple bruises," Asami said as he slowly circled the man.

"I didn't b – eat h –im," Satoshi forced the words out of his mouth.

Asami's fist shot out at Satoshi's belly. "You were part of the plan, the mastermind. You would have asked the two idiots to kill him."

Satoshi coughed out blood. "No, Asami sama. I would never do that, please believe me!"

Asami gave Satoshi a cold gaze, "That doesn't change the fact that you stole from me, Satoshi."

"I'll give it back, I promise!" Satoshi was crying again.

"You know Satoshi, I have always been fascinated with samurais," Asami spoke, ignoring Satoshi's pleas. "They follow strictly to the bushido codes and they _die_ honorably." Asami swung his katana up and rested the back of the sword on his shoulder.

Sweat trickled down as Satoshi shook his head. "Asami sama, please – I will do anything! I beg you, please forgive me!" the man sobbed.

"The seppuku - " Asami interrupted, "is committed by the samurai voluntarily to die in honor or as a form of punishment for samurais who had committed grave offenses." Asami curved a smile as he laid the edge of the knife between Satoshi's ribs.

Satoshi's eyes were fixed on Asami's – wide and in fear.

Asami trailed the blade to Satoshi's stomach, pushed it in a little, earning another scream from him. He pushed another inch deeper and waited, wanting the architect to feel the sharp blade in his stomach before finally plunging the katana into his belly. Following the age old ritual, Asami pushed the katana to the left, and then to the right, slashing his belly open. As blood began to pour out like running water from a tap, the yakuza pulled the sword out and gave it a swish to remove the access blood before signaling Suoh to take it.

"Don't worry, you won't die - yet. You probably have another hour to go," Asami said easily as he sipped his whisky.

Satoshi coughed out some blood. "Pl – please k—ill me."

Asami's eyes darkened. "Traitorous bastards like you do not have the rights to negotiate. You will die, Satoshi – slowly and painfully."

"Suoh, let him bleed to death and do the usual clean up." The yakuza ordered as he took his coat and cufflinks from Suoh's unsteady hands before walking out of the room.

By the time Suoh managed to leave the room, his long time friend Kirishima was waiting at the door. "Where is the boss?" he asked, covering his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

"Showered and gone home," Kirishima replied, passing a wet towel to the guard. "Bad, huh?"

Suoh wiped his mouth. "The boss's punishments are getting more extreme."

Kirishima nodded, sympathizing with his friend. "Especially when it concerns Takaba sama."

The guard threw the towel into the bin. "Kirishima, tell Toru to keep both his eyes wide open on him. I don't think I can stomach another torture like that."

Suoh was right, Kirishima mused. Asami's actions were becoming more erratic whenever it concerned Akihito and the boy – He was practically clueless how much influence he had over the crime lord. As Kirishima walked out of Sion with Suoh, he silently prayed that Akihito would never leave Asami for the simple thought of them breaking up was already enough to scare Kirishima out of his wits.

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. I was nearly finishing when I realized that some of you might be expecting a very different chapter on Sion. I sincerely apologize if this is not to your expectation.

And the torture session is unbeta-ed. Please excuse me if you spot any mistakes!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! It amazed me that I am now at chapter 10 since I have never planned to write a sequel after posting the first chapter. But you girls are just so amazing! Your reviews, favorites and follows made me ridiculously happy and they are my source of energy and inspirations!

To all my reviewers: God-d-ess Eternity, shuki00, Nhaara, raindropdew, oosuan, tataniastorm, Rose Nusrat, Platoniclus Nue, Ana, SAGE, iphy-chan, Blueorchid, knox, leo0256, romanceisdead69, JoEdgardHom, CreedHartnet13, thenewbiefangirl, BerryObsession, Nbsiren, Haruhi-kun, Neko, Asami's clown, tbb2, hawk 1891, demianlunz, kaname143, mna24Grila, bellissima-kirei, Morthe, White Rose, FanofBellaandEdward, Reinri13, kayitt, Nikkie23534, tamira03, Pigyz-kun, KittyCiel656, Suspicious Crow, whitangel, Rewinsan, innocenteyes, larasGEE, c0c0ly, Yuki, finderlov and Nihon mania. Thank you!

Thanks RiveReinStyx for the beta!

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction

* * *

The unused store room was cold as a grave, lit by a single bulb in the middle of the room that blinked on and off. The room was windowless; that meant Akihito couldn't escape even if he wanted to. He crawled to the door, a hand pressing firmly on his stomach while the other stretching out, reaching for the door knob. Blood trickled down his face, covering a part of his eyes. He brushed it off but the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

_A little more Akihito_, he told himself. Just when he finally reached the door knob, the door creaked open and Akihito found himself staring at the faces of Fukada and Kawamura. He forced himself on his feet and tried to escape the room by pushing the men away but they were quicker. A kick in the stomach and a hard punch on his face had him falling back on the cold hard floor.

"_Where do you think you're going, Takaba Akihito?"_

_How did he know my name?_ Akihito thought as he backed away from the men.

Fukada's eyes gleamed as took a knife from Kawamura's hands. He crouched next to him, trailed the long knife on his torso before finally stabbing him on his stomach.

Pain was everywhere, radiating through Akihito in overwhelming waves as he clutched his own stomach, trying to stop the blood from oozing out. _Asami, please help me._

"_Stop, please stop!"_ Akihito begged.

The traitorous men ignored his pleas. Kawamura knelt beside him and smiled. The former employee of Sion took the blood soaked knife from Fukada, raised his hand and gleamed. "_We cannot let you go – alive. You must die!_"

His own screams woke him. Drenched in cold sweat, Akihito sat up from the warm bed and fought for breath. It was bitching cold outside, considering it had already entered the final month of the year but in the bedroom he and Asami shared, it was warm. He shuddered as he placed a hand over his face, trying to stop his heart from beating erratically.

_God, the dreams; how many nights have it been; ten?_ Since the incident in Sion, Akihito had trouble falling asleep. Even when he finally did, the same dream chased him and he either clawed out of the nightmare or screamed himself awake. The first time it happened, Asami was out, seeing to his night clubs. As he screamed himself awake, Toru barged into the room with a gun in his hand, thinking someone had intruded the penthouse. Akihito assured his bodyguard that he was all right and made him promise never to inform Asami; though he doubted that Toru ever abide to his requests because since that incident, Asami always stayed home with him.

"What's wrong?"

Akihito turned to Asami and whispered, "Nothing, just a dream."

Akihito was grateful that the room was dark; he didn't think he could mask the terror on his face when he literally clawed himself out of the nightmare. Despite the darkness, Akihito could feel Asami's golden eyes gazing intently at him.

"What were the dreams about?"

"That I got pregnant with your child and was forced to go into labor," Akihito tried his best to joke.

"Akihito."

Akihito recognized the slight growl in Asami's voice, a warning sign that the yakuza was in no mood for games. He tunneled his fingers through his hair and took two deep breaths to control his raging heartbeat before replying, "It has always been the same dream."

"Fukada and Kawamura?" Asami sat up.

Finally gotten used to the darkness, Akihito could somehow make out Asami's silhouette. His torso is as impressive as ever and it amazed him how much he wanted to run his fingers on it every time Asami takes off his shirt.

"It always begins in this unused store room in Sion and ends with Fukada and Kawamura each stabbing me with a long knife. The pain was –" Akihito shuddered.

Asami pulled the boy to him and ran his lean fingers through Akihito's hair. _Those bastards,_ he should never acquiesce to Akihito's wishes; he should have sliced their bellies open just as he did with Satoshi.

Akihito allowed himself to be pulled into his strong embrace and even felt oddly comfortable when the older man pet him like a child. This was the second time it happened; the first being after Asami rescued him from Hong Kong. Plague by the dreams of the Russian guy shooting him with a gun, Akihito was nearly drowned and spent sleepless nights in Bali Island until Asami offered him a solution.

_I'll overwrite all of that; everything that has ever happened in Hong Kong. All you have to do is trust only me,_ Asami had said as he closed his fingers around Akihito's neck.

And Akihito willingly surrendered himself, begging Asami to fuck him hard so that he would remember nothing but the memories of being held in the yakuza's arms_. It was embarrassing_, thought Akihito as he remembered begging Asami for more, expressing his desire to be ravished.

"Ah, this is so stupid," Akihito said and pulled away from Asami.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll tweak some photos in the other room. You go back to sleep."

Before he could move further, Asami grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the bed, caging the younger man beneath him. He pushed Akihito's hands above his head, securing him firmly while his other hand trailed the photographer's neck and slowly moved downwards to the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"What the hell, Asami?" Akihito tried to wriggle away but as usual, his lover had a strong grip.

Asami nibbled his lover's ear. "Since you're already awake, why don't we pick up where we left off earlier?"

Akihito turned his head to the right to stop Asami from licking his ear lobe. "Q—quit it, you pervert! We've gone through two rounds already!"

His lover replied by nuzzling his neck. "That's why it's perfect. You're still loose and warm from the previous session." To prove his point, Asami slipped his finger into Akihito.

Akihito's breath hitched. "You perverted bastard. How can you have so much stamina?"

Asami smiled. "You're young, Akihito. You should have more stamina than I do," the yakuza drawled before proceeding to silence his young lover with a searing kiss.

By the time Akihito woke up, it was already nearly eleven in the morning. The bed was cold, meaning Asami had woken up much earlier and left for work. He groaned at the sharp pain on his lower back and cursed the yakuza for his endless stamina. Dragging himself off the bed, he stepped into bathroom for a quick shower before putting on his sweater and shorts, shivering at the cold.

He hadn't left the apartment for two weeks after the incident at Sion. It wasn't intentional on his part; he hadn't been getting jobs due to the year-end holiday season. Besides, his body was bruised all over. Even after the stitches on his forehead were removed, the bruises took its time to heal, changing colors from dark green to blue black, fading into yellowish of some sort before returning back to his normal skin color.

He padded out of the room, expecting to see Toru in his usual chair by the corner, reading the newspaper. He halted when he saw Asami sitting on the couch with a lap top on his lap, scanning stock market and sipping a steaming cup of coffee. As expected of a loyal secretary, Kirishima stood next to Asami.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" Akihito asked as he slumped on the couch.

Asami didn't reply to the question. He took some reports from Kirishima, scanned them through before passing them back to the secretary. "Tell them to go ahead with the project as planned. Reschedule my meetings; I'll leave you in charge of Sion today."

"Very well, Asami sama. Suoh is already waiting at the basement with the car, as per orders." The secretary bowed before leaving the penthouse.

"You're not going to Sion today?" The photographer asked again.

Asami placed the cup of coffee on the table and did the same to his lap top. He turned to his lover. "No, we're going out."

Akihito stared at Asami and thought he had heard something ridiculous. "Going out? We?"

Asami smirked. "You have been staying in the penthouse for nearly two weeks. As much as I like you playing housewife, you can't hibernate here through winter."

"I'm NOT your housewife!" Akihito jumped up from his seat. "And is it really all right to leave Sion to Kirishima for a day?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Of course; if I were the emperor, Kirishima would be the army general. He is relentless in getting the job done."

Akihito grinned, completely forgotten about the housewife remark. "I can imagine."

"Get dressed, we're going out."

Akihito fumed at being ordered but complied nonetheless. He thought of getting out of the penthouse for some shopping anyway. He finally received his paycheck yesterday for his scoops. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw the amount; his editor, Takeda gave him a small bonus after both stories managed to top the newspaper circulations for two consecutive days.

Christmas was approaching too and his two best friends had nagged him endlessly that they wanted an exchanged present party on Christmas Day. Akihito found it difficult to say no to Kou and Takato, especially after the duo threatened to send naked photos of him to Asami during an onsen trip a few years ago.

So, after donning his favorite pair of torn jeans and shirt, he put on a sweater before grabbing his black Burberry coat Asami had gifted him and walked out to meet his lover. Toru was waiting by the front door to escort them to the basement where the car was waiting. As they slid into the back of the limo, Akihito eyed his lover curiously. "Where are we going?"

Asami curved a smile. "You'll know when we get there."

Knowing it would be pointless to probe further, Akihito changed his question, "Asami, you said you'll take one property off the list. Which is it?"

Asami smiled in response.

Akihito narrowed his eyes into slits. "You didn't, did you?"

"I did. Kirishima informed me that it has been finalized."

Akihito looked at his lover skeptically but decided to take his word for it. He leaned back against the leather seat and crossed his arms. "So, which one is it? Marukoshi or The Fixer?"

"Neither."

Akihito nearly sprang up from his seat. "WHAT? You told me that you'd – "

"I did," Asami interrupted, "I asked Kirishima to revert the name of an apartment in Roppongi Hills to mine."

The photographer's jaw dropped. He scooted nearer to Asami and straddled him. "Are you crazy? You bought me an apartment, when was this?" Akihito asked as he grabbed the older man's tie.

Asami responded by placing his hands around Akihito's waist. "Before you moved in with me."

Akihito released his tie and held his hand up, closing his fingers one by one as he struggled to remember the dates.

"That's about two years ago!" Akihito gasped.

Enjoying the boy on his lap, Asami trailed his finger down to his pert ass and gave it a squeeze. "It's only natural that I take the apartment back since you already have a place to stay."

"Sly bastard."

"Akihito,if you don't want another round in the limo, you better stop calling me names and if you continue to sit on my lap, I won't be held responsible for what happens next."

It was then Akihito realized that he had actually climbed onto Asami's lap. He cursed himself for his own stupidity and quickly got off before the older man changed his mind. He looked away in embarrassment as he felt Asami amused gaze on him.

When Akihito stepped out of the limo ten minutes later, he found himself on the third street of Ginza shopping district. He turned to Asami, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Buying a phone; you need one since you lost yours in Sion." replied the yakuza. He nudged the boy into a fancy electronic boutique, ignoring his protests about his preference to shop at the electronic district Akihabara instead.

* * *

_Ten minutes ago_

Suoh was driving the limo with Toru accompanying him in the passenger seat. A while ago, Akihito had burst out at the back of the limo and though they could not see what was happening, it wasn't difficult to guess that Asami had once again, successfully riled up the boy.

"Toru," Suoh began. "Did Kirishima call you after the Sion incident?"

Toru focused his eyes on the road. "Yes, Suoh san."

"Did he tell you what happened to Satoshi?" The bulky bodyguard asked.

Toru froze. "Yes, Kirishima san informed me."

Suoh managed a thin smile. "The boss is getting more extreme by the day, especially when it concerns Takaba sama."

Toru could only nod in agreement. Hadn't he experienced it? Asami threw a gun at him and asked him to end his own life after the episode at The Fixer; he wasn't sure he could get pass that fear even till today.

"I am telling you, Toru. Keep your eyes on him. I really do not want to take part in another torture process. A bullet to the head used to be Asami sama's style but whenever Takaba sama is involved; he is – " Suoh cut off, unsure what to label his boss's erratic behavior.

Toru turned to Suoh, sympathized. Kirishima called him the day after the Sion incident and told him that Satoshi's punishment had been the sepukku; only instead of having a kaishakunin, an appointed attendant to behead him, the former architect bled to death.

"I understand, Suoh san."

Suoh glanced at Toru. "You're fortunate that Takaba sama is fond of you. I know you had grown attached to him too but don't be too complacent about it. Asami sama wouldn't hesitate throwing a gun at you if anything happens to the boy."

"Though I have to give you some credits," Suoh smiled a little. "No one handles Takaba sama like the way you do. You're good."

Toru managed a nervous smile. "Thank you for your invaluable advice, Suoh san. I will keep it in mind."

Suoh slowed down and parked the limousine at the busy street of Ginza. "I'd hate to see you go, Toru. You're sharp and intelligent. I believed you would have been one of Asami sama's personal bodyguards if it weren't for Takaba sama." Suoh pulled the hand breaks. He gave Toru a friendly punch on the shoulder before exiting the car.

Toru snapped out of his thoughts and quickly did the same.

* * *

_What kind of store is this?_ Akihito thought the minute he stepped into the posh boutique. At first glance, the store looked like any other cell phone stores. When he entered however, the store resembled a jewelry shop as most of the cell phones were displayed in glass boxes and there were at least three armed security guards in the store.

"Asami sama, welcome." A man dressed in tuxedo greeted.

Akihito thought the man looked more like a butler than a store manager but refrained himself from commenting. They were immediately shown into a small luxurious room where a couch with red and gold upholstery greeted them. Akihito was astounded with the over-the-top treatment. _So, even when he shops, Asami Ryuichi is a league of his own._

"What kind of store is this, Asami?" Akihito whispered as he sat next to the yakuza.

"A place for you to buy phone," the yakuza answered calmly.

Akihito looked around. "It doesn't look like one."

The man in tuxedo appeared again, this time carrying a tray. He placed the tray on the table.

At one glance at the tray, Akihito knew why it didn't resemble the usual electronic shops he frequents in Akihabara. The store sells cell phones of a variety of models but every piece is encrusted with diamonds- _real diamonds._

Akihito turned to Asami, flabbergasted. "Asami, you—you're not asking me to get this, are you? I can't even afford it!"

"You're not buying, I am." The yakuza calmly took a sleek cell phone with diamonds embedded around it. He placed it on Akihito's hands.

Akihito shook his head and pushed the phone back to Asami. "No, are you insane? I want a normal phone! And I don't need you to get it for me!"

Asami ignored Akihito and took another phone from the manager's gloved hands.

"Asami sama, this phone is nicknamed the black beauty. As you can see, the home button of the phone is made by black diamonds. It is simple, elegant and the gems are extremely rare."

"I'll take this." Asami flashed his card to the manager.

"Certainly, Asami sama! If you would wait for a moment, I will have it wrapped!" The manager replied enthusiastically.

Akihito waited until they were alone before bursting out. "Have you lost your fucking mind? I don't need it!"

Asami sipped his tea. "You lost your phone in Sion; I should at least compensate it."

"But I don't need a diamond encrusted phone! What if I lose it?" Akihito argued.

"Then, we'll get another one."

The photographer stared at Asami in disbelief. "You have some loose screws in your head. I am NOT going to use it; did you hear me, Asami?"

"Stop shouting, Akihito and you will use it." Asami shot his lover a warning sign.

Akihito opened his mouth to retort but Asami's phone chose that very moment to ring. Like a child, Asami had his hand raised, silencing him as he answered the phone.

"Asami sama?" Kirishima's voice rang out. "We have a problem with the supply from China. I inspected the heroin and some of the packets were laced with white powder. What are your orders, sir?"

Not wanting his lover to hear the conversation, Asami stood up and walked to the corner. "Contact our business associate in China. Have them fly here immediately; there will be hell to pay if they think they could cheat me."

"Sir," Kirishima's voice hesitated. "The boss of the Tung Shing will not deal with me; not to mention my Mandarin is still at an embarrassing level."

"I will speak to him. Get the things ready; I'll be arriving shortly."

Asami ended the call and turned to look at his lover, who was staring at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked innocently, anger forgotten.

"Business," Asami replied as he signaled for Suoh and Toru.

"Suoh, get the car ready," Asami instructed the moment the bulky guard entered the room. He turned his attention to Toru, "I'll leave Akihito here with you. Suoh will pick you up at six."

Toru bowed. "Yes, Asami sama."

The manager hurried in with a fancy bag and Asami's credit card which the yakuza signed the slip without looking. He kept the card and ordered the bag to be passed to Toru.

Asami turned his attention to his young lover. He cupped Akihito's chin and stared into his hazel eyes. "Be good, Akihito. Try not to get into trouble."

The younger man blushed and averted his eyes to his left. "I – I'm not a kid."

Satisfied with his lover's reaction, Asami gave an affectionate pat on his head before walking towards the door. As he passed Toru near the door, he halted his steps. Without even looking at the guard, he spoke in a low voice, "Toru, keep your eyes on him. Clear?"

The yakuza's tone was cool and calm but Toru could sense a hint of warning. He bowed, signifying that he understood and didn't straighten his body until Asami walked out of the door.

The moment the crime lord stepped out, Akihito wasted no time to escape. "Toru, let's get out of here," he said, pulling the bodyguard out of the room.

He heard the manager bade him goodbye and was even surprised that the manager actually knew his name. Akihito waited till they were out of the store before turning to Toru and scowled. "That employer of yours needs to get his head checked!"

Toru's expression remained impassive. "Takaba sama, I suggest you personally convey that message to Asami sama."

Akihito glared at his guard. "I forgot you're allies with him."

Toru actually looked guilty for a moment. "Takaba sama, I apologize. I – "

Akihito gave Toru a friendly punch and grinned. "Hey, I was merely pulling your leg. I understand who you report to everyday."

The guard bowed. "Thank you, Takaba sama."

Akihito laughed, "At least I get to elicit a response from you! You always wear the same look, I was wondering if years in the army did that to you. How many years did you serve the army anyway?"

"Nearly five, Takaba sama," the guard replied.

Akihito whistled as he continued walking down Ginza. "Five years! That explains why you're always so rigid. Why did you quit?"

"I was recruited."

"By Asami?" Akihito stopped at a CD shop. He remembered Kou was complaining about wanting to get Setsuna's Concert DVD. Since he's a fan himself, Akihito thought he would get it for Kou but loan it from him later.

"Yes, Takaba sama."

Akihito stood at the entrance of the shop. "Toru, stop calling me Takaba sama. You're older, aren't you? Call me Akihito."

Toru's eyes widened a little, as though as he had heard something shocking. "No, I cannot do that, Takaba sama. Asami sama –"

" – doesn't have to know about it," Akihito finished for the guard. He entered the shop, went straight to the section and grabbed the DVD. He winced at the price tag. _6,200¥ for a freaking DVD?_

"No, Takaba sama. I don't think I can do that, I'm sorry." Toru followed Akihito to the cashier.

"Like I've told you before, you're no fun, Toru." Akihito sulked as he fished out a ten thousand yen note.

Toru remained silent as he followed the photographer out of the shop. He didn't even have to consider Akihito's request; he knew his boss wouldn't appreciate the fact that they were on first name basis.

"So, how were you selected to be my guard? Did Asami give you some sort of task to test your capabilities?" Akihito strolled along the street before stopping at an apparel store. He stared at the t-shirt on the mannequin and thought that it literally screamed Takato's style. He stepped inside and requested for the shirt.

"No, but the selection was a long and tedious process," Toru answered as he looked around for any suspicious individuals and was relieved that no one seemed out of the ordinary.

Akihito took the shirt from the sales girl and placed it on the counter. While waiting for the item to be wrapped, he looked at his guard curiously. "Really? What did you have to do?"

"A number of things."

Akihito thanked the lady behind the counter and took the offered bag. He didn't argue when Toru took the bag from his hand. "What sort of things?" Akihito was beyond curious now.

"There were a few rounds but when I reach the last round, I had to spar with Asami sama."

Akihito stopped in the middle of the street to look at Toru; his jaw literally dropped. "You had to fight with Asami? Who won?"

"Asami sama," Toru replied.

Akihito wasn't the least surprised with the answer. "Does he do that to every new guard he hires?" Akihito continued walking again.

"I do not think so, Takaba sama. I am told that only guards hired to protect you will have to go through stringent process," Toru replied.

Akihito stood there, astounded. It never crossed his mind that Asami would put so much effort for his sake. Now that he thought about it, Asami had always protected him. He rescued him from Hong Kong and spent ridiculous amount of money for the fireworks just because he missed the show. _And what about the times that he bought you the camera just because you broke one? Or when he allows you to do whatever you fancy because you wanted a scoop? _

For two years he had lived with the older man, Akihito lost count how many times he recalled Asami pampering him, though he might be a little extreme in showing it. For the first time in years, Akihito felt guilty. He checked his wallet and felt obligated to at least get Asami a gift or he'd look like an ungrateful brat.

He scanned around and noticed an expensive looking boutique at the end of the street. He recognized the name; it shared the same label as his coat. He quickly checked his wrist watch; thirty minutes to go before six. He jogged to the store, hoping to grab something suitable before Suoh arrives to pick them up.

The gentleman who opened the door scrutinized him from head to toe. His body language and the expression of utter disdain made Akihito felt extremely self conscious about his appearance. Although he had his best coat on, apparently it wasn't classy enough to shop in the expensive boutique.

Akihito struggled to remain indifferent as he walked around the store, looking for something suitable. He was hoping for some assistance, since he was a little overwhelmed by the selection the boutique had to offer but none of the sales assistants came forward. All were to busy whispering behind the counter, pointing rudely at his torn jeans and shoes. Akihito had never felt so embarrassed and underdressed. He thought he looked all right since the sweater and coat he had on him were Asami's pick.

Toru was right behind and unlike Akihito, he enjoyed a different treatment since he was in his suit.

Akihito tried his best to ignore the rude stares as he continued looking around. The items were ridiculously expensive and they were out of his pay grade. He was about to give up when he noticed the rack of ties hung neatly next to the men's coat. He checked the price and realized it was the only item he could afford. Randomly picking one he thought would suit the yakuza best, Akihito took it to the counter.

"Sir, are you sure you wished to purchase this?" The lady at the counter sneered. Her two friends smirked at her response.

Akihito looked at the lady, momentarily puzzled. "Huh? Yes, I do."

The lady arched a razor thin brow. "Sir, please check the price tag. It has an extra zero; it's 25,000¥, not 2,500¥."

_That bitch._ Akihito thought angrily. He isn't usually a vengeful person but right now he felt that these bitches needed to be taught a lesson. Seriously riled, he signaled Toru over.

"Yes, Takaba sama?"

The three women behind the counter looked confused; they exchanged worried glance with one another, wondering the relationship between the perfectly dressed gentleman and the boy in torn jeans.

"Can you use my phone to call Asami? I need to know what time he's sending Suoh to pick us up," Akihito said as authoritative as possible.

If Toru was surprised by Akihito's bizarre request, he didn't show. He retrieved the new phone Asami had bought earlier and presented it to the photographer.

All three women had their jaws dropped when they saw the exclusive phone.

Satisfied with their response, Akihito was about to press the buttons on the phone when he suddenly realized that he hadn't inserted his SIM card. He nearly groaned and was about to come out with some lame excuse when Suoh stepped into the boutique.

"Takaba sama, it's time. Asami sama is waiting for you at Sion," Suoh bowed.

By now, all the sales personnel in the boutique stood rooted on the spot, sheet paled with the turn of events. It was Toru who broke the silence.

"Miss, if you do not mind, my master is in a hurry."

The lady who sneered snapped to attention. "Yes, yes of course, sir," she muttered and looked ill. She quickly punched in the item and accepted the cash from Akihito's hands while her other friend gift wrapped the tie before passing it to Akihito.

Toru accepted the package and stood aside to allow Akihito to exit the boutique. Akihito couldn't resist teasing further; he managed to give the paled women one last satisfied grin before exiting the boutique.

"That serves them right," Akihito said when he climbed into the BMW.

"Yes, they were over the line." Toru agreed and thought that the entire team would have to say goodbye to their jobs when he reports to the boss later.

"What's with their attitude? Did you see how they sneer at my torn jeans?" Akihito crossed his arms.

Toru kept quiet, knowing his master needed to spew out his anger. It was pointless trying to calm Akihito when he is angry. By the time they reached the club, Akihito was still fuming.

"Is the club closed today?" Akihito asked, surprised by the emptiness. Usually, there would be a long line in front of the main entrance, rain or shine. Today was unusually quiet.

Toru shrugged his shoulders in response. "I was not informed, Takaba sama."

The guard at the door bowed at them before leading them inside. There wasn't a single patron in the club as Akihito walked in. The lights were dimmed, the music was on, the bartenders were in place, the stage had been set but the club remained empty. Akihito scanned around the club and saw Asami sitting at the VIP seat near the stage, sipping his whiskey.

"Did you close the club today?" Akihito asked as he took his seat next to Asami.

The crime lord swirled his brandy. "Did you enjoy your shopping?"

"Yeah," Akihito took off his coat and draped it on the couch. "Don't change the topic, Asami. Did you close the club today?"

Asami placed the glass on the table. "I did."

Akihito eyed his lover curiously. "Why?"

"You'll see," the yakuza replied and took Akihito's chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb over it affectionately.

The photographer blushed and tried to turn away from the older man's gaze but Asami's grip was firm. He leaned over to kiss him. Never fond of public affections, Akihito tried to push the older man away, knowing that there were at least a dozen pair of eyes on them right now but the yakuza fisted a hand in his hair to deepen the kiss, holding him in place.

When he finally pulled away later, Akihito was breathless and beyond embarrassed. Fortunately, the lights were dimmed and he could somehow cover his bright red cheeks.

"You pervert! Can't you – "

"Shh," Asami hushed and placed his hand on Akihito's.

The music suddenly started and Akihito thought that the drum beat sounded way too familiar. He diverted his attention to the stage and almost stopped breathing at the sight before him. His favorite band, Setsuna was on stage, performing live in front of him!

Star struck; Akihito couldn't believe his eyes! Just last month, Kou and Takato were talking about going to Setsuna's concert in Tokyo tickets soared to a record breaking price and with all three broke; they couldn't even afford to buy a single ticket with their savings combined. Akihito was bummed about it and spent a few days browsing through the Internet, trying to console himself that he would be satisfied with the concert DVD.

"Asami, what – how?" Akihito stared at the yakuza, dumbfounded.

Asami gave one of his most infuriating smirks. "You like them, don't you? Since you can't go to their concert, you can watch them perform here."

"But—but how did you know that we planned to go to his concert? I didn't mention –" Akihito halted for a moment. "Toru," he gritted his teeth. He was there when they were discussing about the concert.

"Akihito, the band is seriously going to be disappointed to know that their biggest fan is not paying attention to them." Asami said, without looking at the photographer.

Asami was right; whatever questions can be answered later. He focused his attention back to the band in front of him. God, they ARE awesome! _Just wait till Takato and Kou finds out about this! _

An hour and a half later, the band finally bowed and called it a night. Akihito was literally on his feet, clapping and cheering when they took their bow. The lead singer, Taiga jumped off the stage and made his way towards them.

"Asami sama. Thank you for having us here. It's an honor." Taiga bowed.

Akihito stood up. "Ah.. I am a huge fan; can I please have your autograph?"

Taiga gave Akihito a warm smile. He took a CD from his bag and signed his name on the cover before passing it to his team members to do the same. When he was done, he passed the autographed album to Akihito's trembling hands, who looked like he had just struck a lottery.

"Asami sama, thank you for your constant support, we wouldn't be here without you," Taiga bowed before the yakuza again.

"The band has potential, Taiga. I heard the sales are doing well; I will continue to invest as long as you produce good work."

"Certainly, Asami sama. We'll do our very best," Taiga and his band members replied enthusiastically before leaving the club.

"You're their sponsor?" Akihito asked in disbelief.

The yakuza smiled. "Really Akihito, you should always do your homework. Setsuna is signed under my record label."

For the second time in a night, Akihito's jaws dropped. "You – you—you should have told me! And to think that I actually spent 6,200¥ on their concert DVD just now!"

Enjoying his lover's outburst, Asami yanked the boy for a kiss. "Well, the next time you plan to go to their concert, ask me. I'll be happy to provide you a VIP seat with backstage pass," Asami paused, waited for the boy's eyes to light up before continuing, "For a small price, of course."

The faintest color washed into his cheeks. "You perverted bastard," the photographer said as he pushed him away.

Asami smiled, "For services rendered, Akihito."

Akihito snorted. "You hardly need to do anything!"

"I beg to differ. I did close down the club this evening for this. Do you know how much money I lost, closing Club Sion for a night?"

Akihito kept quiet; his mind wandered back to a few hours ago and felt guilty. He played back what Asami had done for him and it made him realized that he hadn't done anything for the yakuza at all.

"Asami – I uhm," Akihito hesitated. He glanced backwards to look for his guard. Sensing Akihito's intentions, Toru immediately produced the gift bag Akihito had bought earlier.

Akihito quickly dumped the bag onto Asami's lap before he could chicken out. "Your present," the photographer said.

Asami took the present and opened it. "A tie?"

"Call it a thank you gift or an early Christmas present," Akihito crossed his arms and looked away, trying his hardest not to blush.

Asami smirked. He signaled the manager to his side. "Get everyone out of here. Switch off all security cameras and no one enters until I give the orders."

"Yes, sir!" The manager scrambled to complete his duties. When Asami was assured that everything had been prepared according to his wishes, he dismissed Toru and Suoh, asking them to stand guard at the entrance of the club.

"Why are you dismissing them?"

Asami pulled the boy to him and whispered near Akihito's ear, "So we would not be disturbed."

Akihito gasped. "You planned to fuck me here?"

"You have such a way with words, Akihito." Asami bit his ear as he slipped a hand into the younger man's sweater.

"Stop—it!"

The yakuza paid no heed to the boy's protest and pulled the sweater off him. As Akihito quivered under Asami's touches, the yakuza spoke again, "Akihito?"

Already drowning in pleasure, Akihito couldn't care less for small talk. He managed to utter a sound, hoping Asami would stop talking and continue doing what he does best.

"There's this saying in the Chinese beliefs. Getting a tie for a lover simply means that he has intentions tying the lover to him alone. It's rather archaic but it makes sense, don't you think so?"

"What are you talking about?" Akihito managed to whisper.

"Since you're eager to tie yourself to me, why not change your name to Asami?"

It took a moment for Akihito to grasp Asami's point. Infuriated by Asami's suggestions, he shoved at the yakuza before answering, "NEVER!"

Asami chuckled at his lover's defiant attitude. He trapped the photographer beneath him, never gave him a chance to run away and proceeded to mess him up – again.

* * *

A/N: I know I didn't include any action scenes in this chapter, I'm so sorry! Please allow me to fulfill my fan girl fantasy of seeing our favorite boys engaging in their normal, everyday lives. Thank you for reading! The actions will be back in the next chapter!

And I actually wanted to use Kat-Tun instead of Setsuna but somehow, I cannot imagine Kamenashi Kazuya in my fiction. Kat-Tun fan, anyone?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! I really have to start working on my assignments but since I am procrastinating at the moment, I might as well write another chapter!

To everyone who has taken time to read, follow, favorite and review; what can I say besides a BIG thank you! Thank you to BcozI'mNaughty, Serinji, , raindropdew, Nhaara, Chret, FanofBellaandEdward, bellissima-kirei, Asami's clown, romanceisdead69, Summerstorm, whitangel, KittyCiel656, leo0256, finderlov, Haruhi-kun, Ana, JoEdgardHom, larasGEE, sage, CreedHartnet13, oosuan, innocenteyes, God-d-ess Eternity, Neko, Lovely, nana, Moonyx, Nbsiren, Pigyz-kun, pbs, Wragziez, kaname143, Suspicious Crow, moiira, Rewinsan, iphy-chan, knox, bishyfreak, yuki, demianlunz, yuichichan17, mna24Grila, Reinri13, farorerayzes, Platoniclus Nue, loveroffanfic14 and AngelRuby235.

Thanks RiveReinStyx for fixing my weird sentences!

Warnings: Lengthy chapter ahead!

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

Kirishima stood next to Japan's top crime lord in a warehouse near Tokyo's Yokohama Port. His boss, Asami Ryuichi sat on the single chair in the warehouse flanked by Suoh and a few others by his side. Legs crossed and a cigar in his hand, Asami didn't speak as he waited for the head of Tung Shing group to arrive.

The warehouse was eerily quiet despite nearly ten armed men stood behind the yakuza. All were too afraid to even move from their designated spot, in case their boss got irritated with their movements and shoot them for disrupting his train of thoughts.

Kirishima himself stood still next to the boss, unmoving. He did occasionally glance at Asami to check if he needed anything from him. The secretary noted that his boss was highly displeased; especially after finding out that the drug supply from China was laced with white powder upon inspection. To make matters worse, Kirishima had pulled Asami away while he was on a shopping trip with his lover. He was thankful that Akihito survived the shopping trip without scratches aside from the minor incident at the boutique, or there would be hell to pay for the Tung Shing group.

Kirishima gave his brain a quick scan to check for any pending tasks from Asami but there were none. Asami's last orders were to purchase that little store in Ginza and remove all sales personnel of the boutique effective immediately. That had been taken care of yesterday.

The secretary checked his wrist watch; Mr Mah was twenty three minutes behind time. _Damn these Chinese and their shrewd sense of time. _

"Kirishima, how long have we been working with the Tung Shing?"

Kirishima jolted from his spot when Asami's voice rang out in the quiet warehouse. He pushed his spectacles up. "A little over six months, Asami sama. I believed the shipment we received from them is the second shipment."

Asami took another drag of his cigar. "The first? Were there any problems?"

"No, everything was in order," the secretary answered. "Asami sama, if I may, the Tung Shing group – "

Kirishima's statement was halted by the sound of the metal doors opening. The guards slid their hands into their black coats and closed their hands around their guns, awaiting orders. The boss of Tung Shing, Mah Wing Shing strode in confidently with a cigarette in his hands.

Kirishima managed, just barely to stop himself from twitching at the sight of the Chinese mafia boss. Mr. Mah donned a floral shirt of rainbow colors, black dress pants and leather shoes. As if that wasn't bad enough, the short, stocky man dyed his crew cut hair gold and wore a huge gold chain around his neck. The bespectacled secretary counted at least six gold rings on his fingers.

His men were equally unsightly; all five had almost the same ugly pattern on their shirts with the worst set of teeth Kirishima had ever seen.

Mah smiled as he walked leisurely into the warehouse and Kirishima once again, winced at the sight of his gold tooth fixed on his upper canine.

"Asami san!" Mah greeted as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Asami passed the unfinished cigar to Kirishima before standing up, buttoning his coat in the process. "Mr. Mah," he greeted coolly, ignoring the Chinese mafia boss's handshake.

Mah withdrew his hand as though as nothing had happened, threw his head back and laughed heartily. "You're still as good looking as ever, Asami!" the man spoke in perfect Japanese.

_So, he knew how to speak Japanese. _Kirishima thought angrily as he remembered how the man had feigned stupid when he tried speaking Japanese to him.

"Mr. Mah, I didn't fly you here for some idle talk," Asami spoke in clear, commanding tone.

Mah stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "I'll cut to the chase then. Asami, those are some serious accusations you are throwing at Tung Shing."

Asami slid his hand into his coat. The yakuza's gesture warranted all five Tung Shing members to pull out their guns to point at Asami. The yakuza's men did the same, whipping out their guns from their coats directed them straight that the Chinese mafia.

Calmly, Asami took out a small packet from his coat and threw it to Mah. The guards of Tung Shing lowered their guns upon their boss's instructions while Asami nodded at Suoh who in turn signaled the guards to do the same.

"What is this?" Mah took the packet and sniffed.

"A small sample from your shipment here," Asami replied, walking towards the table with a wooden box and rested his hand on it. He continued, "Mah, you have been in the business for a number of years now. Surely, I do not need to tell you that the packet you are sniffing is heroin?"

"What about it?" Mah stopped sniffing and looked at Asami.

"The heroin isn't pure. My men had it checked; the box contains nearly 30% of white powder in every packet that you sent."

Mah took a step forward and growled. "Asami, are you implying that I am cheating you?"

The stocky man threw the packet on the floor, resulting white powder to be strewn around the floor. "How dare you throw those accusations at me! I checked everything myself before sending the shipment!"

Asami darkened his eyes. "My men inspected the goods upon arrival and found all packets have been contaminated and yet you have the audacity standing here, saying that I accused you?"

"Do you have proof? Your men could have said anything!"

"You want proof?" Asami signaled Suoh over. Suoh walked to Asami and retrieved his knife from the waistband of his trousers. At Asami's nod, Suoh took a packet of heroin in the box and stabbed at it, tearing the bag open. He emptied the contents on the floor.

"The proof is here. The heroin is supposed to be pure white. Your eyes are not blind. The packet I opened just now, there were two colors. You mixed the heroin with white flour," Asami said in a low, dangerous voice.

Mah who still looked composed, defended his name, "How would I know if you repackaged the heroin just to frame me? The goods have reached Japan for a few days now, you could have done anything. What you showed me wasn't concrete enough! "

"As a matter of fact, I do have another thing to show you," Asami spoke calmly but everyone in the warehouse knew that their boss's temper was threading at a thin line.

Sensing his boss's displeasure, Kirishima quickly stepped forward and passed the tablet to Asami who in turn passed to Mah. "Remember him? He was one of the boys you sent to guard the shipment."

Mah gripped the tablet hard and gritted his teeth as he recognized one of his own men sat motionless on a chair in a similar warehouse he was in. The man's eyes were opened wide as he stared downwards at his blown apart mouth.

Asami gave a fierce grin. "Hell of a way to go, don't you think? Of course, before that, I managed to extract some very important information from him, in Putōnghuà."

"Do you want to know what he said in Mandarin?" Asami retrieved his phone and pressed the play button.

A sobbing man's voice rang out. Crying and pleading in his national language, he screamed and shouted for nearly a minute before finally revealing that the heroin has been contaminated, as per Mah's orders. A gun shot was then heard and the man stopped pleading.

"You bastard, you dared to kill my men?" Mah's voice was trembling in rage.

His men whipped their guns out to point at Asami but Suoh was quicker. In two strides, he was next to the Chinese boss, a gun on his head. The other guards scattered around the five guards, guns out and ready.

The yakuza slid the phone back into his pants.

As expected from the Chinese mafia, he was still calm despite being outnumbered. "What do you want?"

"My money and a replacement of the heroin," Asami walked back to the chair, unbuttoned his coat and sat down gracefully.

Mah cursed a long line of Chinese profanities. He thought long and hard before breaking a smile. "What if I don't agree? You and I both know that it is impossible to kill me. I am a citizen of China and the Chinese government will not close an eye if six of their own are killed in Japan."

Ignoring Suoh's gun on his forehead, he walked a step closer to Asami. "Not to mention my son will definitely avenge my death. We, the Tung Shings are powerful in China, Asami."

Mah slid his hands in his pants and mocked, "So, do you still think you have the rights to negotiate with me? You are ten years too early Asami!" Mah laughed before he continued, "And yes, I purposely added white power into the heroin packets, what are you going to do?" Mah laughed.

Asami cocked his head at Kirishima. "Kirishima, proceed."

Kirishima nodded and retrieved his phone. "Done, Asami sama," he said after a short moment.

Mah stopped laughing. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, confused by Asami's calmness.

Asami took a freshly cut cigar from Kirishima and allowed the secretary to lit it with his custom made butane lighter. He drew the smoke in, savored the taste in his mouth before puffing the smoke out. The yakuza took a few drags, taking his time.

"What did you do?" Mah snarled.

Asami remained unshaken. "You'll know soon, Mah. I think you'll be getting a call any minute now."

On cue, Mah's phone rang that particular moment. The Chinese boss reached for his phone and answered it without breaking his gaze from the yakuza. After listening for a short moment, he shouted furiously in Mandarin before hurling the phone away.

"What did you do, you bastard?" He grabbed his gun from the waist band of his pants and pointed at Asami.

This time, Asami didn't give Mah a chance; he had his own gun out and pointed at the Chinese mafia. Aiming at his hand, Asami fired a single shot, disarming the man. As Mah fell on the floor, groaning and cradling his injured hand, his subordinates pointed their guns at Asami but the yakuza's men disarmed them by firing shots on their legs.

Asami curved a sadistic smile. "You're not the only one who knows how to play games, Mah." He took another drag of his cigar. "I merely fed some important information about your drug processing locations to your government via the Japanese Law Enforcement."

The yakuza checked his watch. "By now, a few of your factories would be raided and your precious son? He'll be arrested too."

"You son of a bitch!" Mah spurted out.

Asami knelt down next to Mah and cocked his gun at the Chinese's plump cheeks. "You think you can outsmart me by supplying me impure heroin? I warned you during our first meeting. There would be hell to pay if you think you can cheat me." Asami snarled and fired another shot next to his ear. The deafening shot near his ear had Mah rolling on the floor, screaming in pain.

Pleased with the amount of blood pouring out from Mah's ears, Asami stood up and passed his gun to Kirishima. He turned to walk away; only to have the Chinese stopped him.

"Why didn't you kill me, Asami?" The man panted heavily as he spoke.

Without turning back, the yakuza spoke, "It gives me more pleasure to see you squirming. And I heard that China's capital punishment is death by firing squad," Asami smirked. "I'll definitely enjoy that."

Without waiting for Mah to reply, Asami strode out of the warehouse and slid into his limousine. "Kirishima, progress?" he asked the minute the secretary climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Inspector Mori updated me that the Chinese police have raided Mah's main heroin processing center and they are on the move for the remaining five. His son was arrested," the secretary answered.

Asami nodded his head. "Leak Mah's whereabouts to Mori. He'll try to escape the country via the sea. Mori can pick him up from there."

Kirishima pressed a few buttons on his phone. "Understood, Asami sama."

"And get someone to video tape that execution of his."

Kirishima gulped. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied with the successful negotiations, Asami took out his phone and dialed Akihito's number.

* * *

Akihito sat crossed legged on the tatami mat in an exclusive restaurant owned by Asami, sulking. His best friends were having the time of their lives, stuffing everything they could get their hands on in their mouths. Thankfully, they were in a private room or the snobbish patrons dining outside would no doubt lose their appetite at the sight of his two friends bingeing down food like cavemen who hadn't eaten for days.

"Akihito, stop sulking and dig in!" Takato spoke with his mouth full.

"Yeah! This is great stuff! I've never eaten a high grade tuna belly before!" Kou added as he dipped a piece of sushi on the soy sauce before stuffing it into his mouth.

"And we don't even have to pay!" Takato managed to say before he chomped down the sushi roll in one bite.

Akihito reluctantly picked up his fancy chopsticks and toyed with the perfectly cut salmon slices in front of him. He looked at his guard at the end of the table, sitting perfectly still as he enjoyed his own set meal. Feeling annoyed all of a sudden, Akihito slammed his chopsticks on the table and moved to Toru.

"Do you seriously have to report EVERY single movement I make to Asami?"

The guard stopped eating and arranged the chopsticks on the chopstick holder neatly before turning to Akihito. He bowed a little. "I apologize, Takaba sama, it is my duty to report."

The photographer frowned. "I know but it doesn't have to be in detail!"

Yesterday, Kou and Takatou had called him while he was working, reminding him about their little Christmas gathering. They made plans a week ago and placed Akihito to be in charge of booking the restaurant they usually patron during New Year's Eve at the_ obaasan's_ place but the photographer was so caught up with a few jobs that he had completely forgotten about it. By the time Akihito called the weird old lady, she cheerfully informed Akihito that her restaurant was fully booked – first time in ten years.

Akihito groaned in despair and was wondering how to break the news gently to his best buddies who were eagerly looking forward to the Christmas present exchanging party. He tried calling other restaurants but reservations were so full that Akihito had better chances buying Setsuna's concert tickets than booking for a place in the restaurant.

He went back to the penthouse and tried searching for places but the only available restaurants were the ridiculously expensive ones. He was about to call Kou to cancel their plan when Asami stood by the bedroom door with arms across his magnificent chest and a satisfied grin on his face.

Akihito knew instantly that Toru had reported unnecessary things to Asami again. His stubborn self wouldn't agree to Asami's request of using one of his upscale traditional Japanese restaurants but the older man coaxed him into agreeing, using dirty methods that involved a lot of bed actions.

"Takaba sama, it is Asami sama's orders."

Akihito punched his guard's arm lightly. "It really wouldn't hurt if you keep some things from him."

"Akihito!" Takato crawled to him with his mouth full. "The food is really good! Can we order another set?"

"Takato, can you at least swallow your food before you talk?" Akihito grumbled as he brushed off a few grains from his hands.

Takato covered his mouth with his hand, trying to chew the remaining food before swallowing. "Can we order another round? It's on the house right?"

"No!" Akihito said stubbornly.

Kou, feeling lonely sitting all by himself, deserted his seat at the other end to join them. He draped an arm around Akihito. "But Aki-chan," Kou whined, drawing circles on his friend's chest before continuing, "This is Asami san's restaurant right? We can practically clean house and walk away."

Akihito smacked Kou's arm away, irritated. He should have known better than to let his friends know about the restaurant's ownership. Akihito couldn't find a way to lie to his friends; not that he could do it anyway since Kou is usually sharp. Besides, who would believe that a photographer who had to chip in for a glass of milkshake would be able to secure a last minute booking at such expensive restaurant?

"Shut up, Kou," Akihito sulked. "We're NOT cleaning house."

"Don't be a spoilsport. Don't you pity us? Your best friend, Takato hasn't had the chance to sample the tuna belly," Kou emphasized the word _best friend_ as he patted Takato's head gently.

"Would you even deny us the simple pleasure of eating the _ootoro_?" Takato used the luxurious napkin on the table and dabbed his eyes, in pretense of wiping his tears.

Kou nodded his head sympathetically. "You poor thing, how long has it been since you've eaten a decent meal?"

Continuing their pitiful act, Kou pretended to sob, "Too long, Kou. I cannot remember – "

"Arg! All right, stop your nonsense! We'll order another set!" Akihito nearly screamed from frustration. God, he loved his friends but they are a major pain in the ass sometimes.

The duo perked up. Throwing the napkin on the floor, Takato gave a victory fist in the air while Kou sat back, gloating at his success.

"Toru, can you call for the waitress?" Akihito asked, ignoring his friends.

Toru wiped his mouth elegantly and bowed. "Takaba sama, allow me to place the order," the guard said and got up from his seat.

Akihito watched Toru slid the door opened. A waitress in traditional Japanese kimono sat in _seiza _style with her legs folded neatly underneath her thighs. She modestly placed both hands on her laps and bowed when Toru opened the door.

Toru spoke to her in a low voice and the woman bowed again before sliding the door close.

Takato whistled. "Talk about high class."

Akihito sensed another wave of Kou and Takatou's tease attack so he quickly diverted their attention by suggesting that they should start the present exchanging session before the food arrives. The plan worked because Kou and Takatou's eyes literally sparkled at the mention of presents. Akihito received a camera bag from Kou and Takato; they sheepishly told Akihito that they chipped in to get the bag since they were a little low on funds. Akihito didn't really mind as he loved camera accessories.

Takato seemed to like his shirt too since he tried it on immediately after receiving the gift from Akihito. When Akihito removed Setsuna's concert DVD from his bag and presented it to Kou, he nearly squealed. "Wow, thanks buddy!"

"Sure, no problems."

"Do you want to have a go at it after I watched it?" Kou asked as he removed the DVD from the plastic covers.

"It's all right. I got to see them perform the other day," Akihito said a little too quickly and cursed immediately for letting the information slipped.

"WHAT?" Kou and Takato nearly shouted.

In a heartbeat, Kou was next to Akihito, shaking his shoulders. "When was this? Where did you meet them? Why didn't you tell us?"

Takato sandwiched Akihito's face and forced him to look at him. "And you call yourself our friend!" Takato accused.

Akihito smacked his hands on the floor repeatedly to indicate that he'd surrender. Takato and Kou released him but stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Uh—so I happened to see them performing the other day," Akihito said, rubbing his cheeks.

Kou crossed his arms. "Where? I just checked their official website; Setsuna is not scheduled to perform until the countdown concert on the 31st."

Akihito scratched his head. "Here's the thing, I –,"

"Takaba Akihito, spill now or I'll send your naked photos to Asami san." Takato threatened.

As Akihito continued to fumble with words, it was his guard who saved him from the awkwardness of explaining. "Asami sama arranged for a private performance at Club Sion."

Kou and Takato had their jaws dropped. "You mean Asami san went through the trouble to get them to perform for you?"

Again, Toru spoke, "Setsuna is signed under Asami sama's record company."

"WHAT?" Kou and Takato shouted in unison.

Akihito smiled sheepishly. "Uh—yeah. Sorry guys, I didn't mean to hide it from you."

His friends looked at him, jealousy written all over their faces. Kou placed both hands on Akihito's shoulders. "Akihito, you got to get us the tickets to the concert!"

"WHAT?" It was Akihito's turn to be surprised.

"Please, ask Asami san to get us some tickets! Since Setsuna is signed under his record label, getting the tickets should be a piece of cake!" Kou pleaded.

"No!" Akihito said firmly. Getting the tickets for Kou and Takato would mean that he had to ask Asami for a favor. He knew the yakuza well; owing Asami a favor is not something he look forward to repaying.

"You get to see them but we can't?" Takato accused, crossing his arms in displeasure.

"I'll try to pull some strings from the entertainment journalists but I AM NOT going to Asami for this!" Akihito said stubbornly.

Kou let go of Akihito and sighed. "You are weird, Aki-chan. You can literally get free tickets but you choose to buy them with your own money?"

_That's because you don't know the perverted yakuza_, Akihito thought. "Listen," he began only to be disrupted by his phone ringing. Grumbling, he fished his phone from his jeans pocket and nearly groaned when he saw the caller.

"Akihito, are you enjoying yourself?" Asami teased the moment Akihito answered the call.

"Asami, I thought you had a business meeting?" Akihito checked his watch; only 9.30 p.m and in Asami's world, 9.30 p.m. is considered early.

Asami chuckled. "I did but it ended a few minutes ago."

Akihito noticed his lover was in a good mood so he presumed that the business meeting went well. Of course, he didn't want to think what sort of business meetings Asami was having and the older man didn't make any attempts to discuss about it either.

"Are you still at the restaurant?" Asami asked again.

Akihito sensed Takato and Kou watching at him mischievously and he quickly raised his finger at them, a warning sign that they should stop advancing to him.

"Even if I say I weren't, you would have gotten confirmation from Toru. That spy will tell you everything!" Akihito snorted.

Asami chuckled again. "I am pleased that you're finally learning."

"You are such a possessive bastard, Asami. I – " Akihito's sentence was left hanging as Kou and Takato began to shout, "Asami san, we want tickets!"

Akihito quickly covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Guys, what the hell? It's too early to get drunk!" he hissed.

"What tickets are your friends talking about?"

"Nothing," Akihito answered a little too quickly.

"Akihito," the yakuza growled a little.

"Kou and Takato are a little drunk," Akihito replied, unsure if Asami would buy his lame explanations.

"I see."

Akihito could sense Asami smirking. _That bastard; he is enjoying himself. _"Anyway, if there isn't anything important, I'll end the call now. I am still entertaining my guests," the photographer said sarcastically.

"Then, I shall leave you with them," the yakuza replied, clearly amused.

Akihito pressed the end button quickly and placed the phone on the table. "That possessive, perverted bastard! He is having too much fun!"

He glared at his friends, expecting to see them smirking but they looked flabbergasted. Wondering what made them shut up; he followed their gaze and cursed when he noticed his friends were staring at his black diamond encrusted phone. Damn, he had forgotten about that.

Akihito reached out his hand, intending to keep the phone in his pockets; his friends however had nimble fingers. Kou snatched the phone away before Akihito managed to close his fingers on it.

"Aki-chan, correct me if I'm wrong, although I don't think I am, but is this the black diamond encrusted phone that I read in the magazine a few days ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and stop calling me Aki-chan!" Akihito grumbled and leaned forward to take the phone from Kou.

Kou raised his hands, causing Akihito to fall on his face. He then passed the phone to Takato.

"I don't think it's crystal, Kou." Takato gave his opinion as he weighed the phone on his hands. "Yep, heavy too."

"Guys, give it back!" Akihito sat up and made another unsuccessful attempt to snatch the phone away. Kou and Takato must never know the truth about the phone or he would have to buy ear plugs to stop his friends from teasing.

Realizing that Akihito would never answer his question, Kou turned his attention to the guard. "Toru san, when did Akihito buy this phone?"

"Toru!" Akihito warned.

Toru, who was sipping his steaming hot green tea, replied, "Asami sama bought it for Takaba sama at Ginza."

An audible gasps came from the two friends. "It - it means that this is the real black diamond!" Kou quickly placed the phone back on the table.

"How much was the phone?"

"It was priced at – "

"TORU!" Akihito raised his voice, halting the guard from divulging further information.

Kou waved a hand at Toru. "Never mind, I can look it up on the Internet later."

Takato went behind Akihito and locked his arm around Akihito's neck. "You lucky bastard!"

A soft knock on the sliding door broke the scuffle. The woman in pretty kimono came into the room, carrying a huge platter of sashimi. Akihito was thankful that the lady came at the precise moment to distract his friends or he would have to endure endless humiliation from them.

By the time they had finished with their meals, Akihito was relieved that his friends seemed to have forgotten about the tickets and the phone.

The manager was appalled when Akihito requested for the bill and immediately went on his knees with his head bowed so low that it touched the tatami mat. He apologized to Akihito profusely and gave his assurance that he would improve the quality of the food and pleaded Akihito not to inform Asami about his incompetence. The photographer tried to reason that the food was excellent and he simply wanted to pay but the manager wouldn't have any of his explanations. After ten minutes of futile explanations, Akihito gave up. He thanked the manager and went outside the restaurant to join his friends.

"That was a great meal!" Takato said, rubbing his belly.

"Thank you, Aki-chan," Kou draped his hand on Akihito's shoulder.

Akihito slapped his hand away. "Stop calling me that! Please remind me why you guys are my best friends because you never seem to stand on my side," he sulked.

"Aw, stop sulking Aki-chan. You know we love you," Kou winked.

"Ew, stop it! You're grossing me out," Akihito laughed.

"Where is Toru san? Kou and I bought a small gift for him," Takato said as he retrieved a small box from his bag.

"He went to get the car," Akihito answered, rubbing his bare hands together for some warmth. He realized he hadn't give Toru his present either. He had bought the guard a pair of warm socks and it was the only item he could afford since he spent almost everything on Asami's tie.

"Takaba?" A voice called out, halting Akihito from his thoughts. He looked up and tensed when saw Ishida Atsuki walking towards him with a fake smile plastered on his mouth.

Akihito hated Ishida. A fellow photo journalist like himself, Ishida is attached to a rival tabloid newspaper whose specialty involved fabrication of news. As much as Akihito hated to admit it, Ishida is good at what he does. He has sharp instincts and took great shots, although most of his shots were heavily altered before printing.

"What a surprise!" Ishida sauntered towards him, a back pack swung behind his shoulders. He looked around the restaurant and whistled. "Working?"

"No, what are you doing here?" Akihito replied curtly.

Ishida took no notice of Akihito's rude reply. "On my way back from work," he smiled.

Akihito knew that taunting smirk. He had most probably taken some very good shots and was dying to show them off to Akihito. Fortunately for Akihito, Ishida's brains were no bigger than a bird's and with an ego as the size of a mountain; it was easy to taunt him to spill his guts.

"Oh?" Akihito raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "Really? What sort of work did you have today? Stalking film stars for their secret rendezvous Christmas dinner?"

Ishida took the bait instantly. He pulled Akihito aside, away from Kou and Takato and unzipped his camera bag. He retrieved his camera, pressed the replay button and pushed it onto Akihito's hands. "Check this out," he breathed heavily as he spoke, excitement clearly written all over his face.

Akihito froze when he saw the shots. Asami stood in a warehouse, flanked by Kirishima and Suoh by his sides. He was holding a packet of white powder which Akihito assumed to be drugs.

"And look at this," Ishida said excitedly as he pressed the next button.

A Chinese man with bad dressing sense had his gun pointed at Asami. Akihito noted that Asami was looking too calm for a man who had a gun pointed at him.

"And finally, the best picture goes to this!" Ishida announced pompously as he pressed the next button again.

Asami was seen crouching next to the Chinese man with a gun pointed to the man's cheeks. Akihito's hands went weak. Asami had just called him, announcing arrogantly that he had finished his business meeting. _Could it be this was the meeting he was referring to_? Akihito shuddered a little and was thankful that Ishida was too preoccupied to notice his pale look or his trembling hands.

"Great isn't it?" Ishida bragged as he showed Akihito a few more shots.

"Ho—How did you manage to get these?" Akihito asked when he finally gotten his strength back.

Ishida gave a wide smile when he noticed how shocked Akihito was. Not wanting to miss the chance to prove that he was better in the industry, he quickly revealed his sources, "One of Asami's men told me this."

Akihito's eyes widened at the statement. _Asami's guard betrayed him? _

"I had to bribe him and it didn't come cheap. I have to admit, I was quite surprised when he called me personally to offer the information. I wondered if he's with the police." Ishida continued.

"Akihito! Are you all right?" Kou shouted.

"Yeah! I'm just talking to Ishida!" Akihito shouted back, trying to mask his nervousness.

Ishida kept the camera in his bag pack. "Takaba, looks like I won this round. Your stories on Inoue Kyousuke and Sion might have been successful but this is the cream of the crop! I have to get these to the editor, ASAP. See you around!" Ishida mocked and left the photographer standing on the same spot.

Kou and Takato immediately came over the minute Ishida left. "Hey, buddy you all right?" Takato asked when he noticed how pale Akihito looked.

Akihito didn't answer Takato. He was too busy thinking about the photos Ishida had just shown him. He hadn't realized that seeing a gun pointed at Asami would affect him so much. He knew the yakuza had dangerous dealings but seeing the evidence with his own eyes shocked him to the core. He swore his heart nearly stopped just now, thinking what would happen if Asami was shot.

_But that bastard called an hour ago and said that his business meeting had been successful. That meant that he was all right, wasn't he? _

The photographer vaguely heard his friends calling him again but he ignored them. There is another problem right now. If the photos were leaked to the press, Asami would be arrested for drug dealings, gun possession and a string of other charges Akihito didn't want to even think about. God, what should he do now?

Akihito closed his eyes and took two deep breaths to calm his raging heartbeat. He pondered for a few seconds before opening his hazel orbs again. This time, there was fire in his eyes. _I'll get the photos back; there'll be no questions about it. _

Decisions made, Akihito began to feel his temper rising. _That bastard, Asami! Who said he could have his photos taken by another photographer? I should be the one taking photographs of his underworld dealings, not some lowly photographer like Ishida Atsuki! _

"Hey Kou, Takato! Ask Toru to drop you guys off. Tell him I'm taking a detour," Akihito pushed his present to Kou's hands and sprinted off before his friends could question him.

* * *

Toru was mistaken if he thought he managed to survive another day without any incidents. After a satisfying dinner, the guard left his master with his friends at the front door of the restaurant to bring the car around. Luck was not on his side; his boss's BMW was blocked by another patron and he had to jog back into the restaurant to knock on doors.

By the time Toru managed to locate the owner, fifteen minutes had passed and he hoped Akihito wasn't going to give him an earful for being late. He was momentarily alarm to see Akihito wasn't standing with Kou and Takato when he drove the car to the front of the restaurant. Thinking that Akihito had probably gone back in to get something, he killed the engine and stepped out.

"Where is Takaba sama?" Toru asked, expecting Kou and Takato to giggle silly at his friend's forgetfulness.

His friends' worried looks had Toru broke into cold sweat. "Akihito bumped into a colleague from work. Ishida, I believe was his name – he showed Akihito some pictures and he looked a little troubled," Takato said uncertainly as he looked at Kou.

Kou nodded his head. "Yeah, Akihito was paled for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, he had this fierce, enthusiastic look on him and chased after the guy."

"Toru san? Are you all right?" Kou asked when he noticed the guard had gone slightly pale.

Toru looked at Kou. "Do you know how to drive?"

Kou looked surprised by Toru's unexpected question. "Huh? Yeah, I do. I just got my license – "

"Good, drive the car home. I'll collect it from you later," Toru cut him off and threw the keys to Kou.

"Which way did he go?" Toru asked again.

"Headed to the west," Takato said as he pointed to the direction where Akihito took off.

Toru didn't wait for a reply. He sprinted off, leaving Akihito's friends looking at each other, trying to make sense what had happened. The guard contemplated for a second if he should call Asami but he realized failure to inform his boss would result in heavier punishment. With great reluctance, the guard retrieved his phone from his pockets and dialed Asami's number.

"Asami," his boss answered at the second ring.

"Asami sama? We have a problem," Toru spoke clearly despite he was running at a fast pace.

His boss's voice turned cold. "Where is he?"

Toru shuddered at the tone but quickly pushed it away as he explained briefly what Kou and Takato had told him, all the while scanning the busy street for his master.

"Where are you right now?"

"I am heading towards Asakusa."

"I'll send the men. Continue to look around. Check the back alleys," Asami ordered.

"Yes, Asami sama."

"And Toru?"

Toru halted his steps, recognizing the easy tone of his boss.

"Make sure you find him and he better be all right," the yakuza warned.

Toru gulped, nodding his head as though his boss could see his nonverbal reaction. "Understood," he replied when he finally found his nerve back.

Quickly, he disconnected the call and ran into the back alleys, praying that he would find his master before anything happens to him. He'd be damn if he wasn't worried about the boy too. Sure, he's reckless and obstinate but beneath his bratty attitude, Akihito is actually pretty likable. As he worried about the boy's safety, his thoughts switched to Asami's warning earlier. He gulped; he really didn't want his boss throwing his loaded gun at him again.

* * *

Akihito followed Ishida from a safe distance, trying to camouflage himself among the busy crowd to avoid being detected. He had thought various steps he could use to take the photos away with minimal damage. The street was busy and Ishida was no fool either; he brought the backpack to the front and held onto it tightly, protecting it from pick pockets. There was no way Akihito could have taken the photos from Ishida without utilizing some force.

He loathed what he was about to do. Akihito knew the way to Ishida's office. In another few blocks, he would have entered the back alley, cutting through main roads to get to the newspaper agency. The plan was to intercept him there and rob him. Akihito shuddered at the word. Never in his entire life would he resort into this: robbing someone.

Akihito pushed the guilt away, knowing that it simply wasn't the time and place to question his morality or journalism ethics. There weren't any options to begin with; either he does it or Asami goes to jail. Despite his mind was set, the next question that popped into his mind was_, How am I going do it?_ It wasn't Akihito could just go right up to Ishida and merrily told him that he wanted to rob the man?

Luck was definitely on his side. Unable to resist the smell of the takoyaki, Ishida stopped by the stall to order a box and Akihito quickly ran to the nearby convenience store to grab a pen knife, a beanie hat and a Santa clause mask. He stepped out, thinking what he should do with his clothes when he noticed an old man draped in his torn jacket begging by the roadside. Akihito went up to him and offered to trade his expensive coat with the ragged piece of clothing. The old man looked at Akihito and blinked at his odd request but since he was freezing from the thin jacket, he didn't protest.

Akihito slipped on the man's dirty jacket, trying his hardest to ignore the pungent smell. He zipped it up to the top and slid his hands into the pocket. Right on cue, Ishida paid for the Takoyaki box and walked away, slipping into the back alley for a short cut.

_It is now or never. _Akihito thought as he slipped on his beanie and mask. He took out the pen knife and walked along the deserted alley, taking a backward glance every now and then to check if there was anyone following him.

When he was sure that he was clear, he took a deep breath, plucked his courage and quickened his steps to Ishida. Since there was no way he could rob a person gently, Akihito pushed Ishida to the side, slamming his face onto the concrete wall before placing the knife on his face.

"Give me your bag," Akihito growled in a low voice.

When Ishida hesitated, Akihito turned him around and kicked him on the stomach. Akihito's weak punch didn't pose much damage to Ishida. He groaned from the kick but he was still standing.

"I said give it to me!" Akihito raised his voice and hoped Ishida would surrender his bag willingly as he really didn't want to start using the knife.

"Okay, okay!" Ishida raised both his hands up to surrender before slowly reaching for his back pack.

Akihito almost breathed in relief. As he reached out his hand to grab the offered bag, Ishida kicked him on his stomach, causing him to stagger a few steps behind. Before he could regain his composure, Ishida had slammed his backpack on Akihito's head.

Akihito saw stars as he fell back, kneeling on the ground. Ishida pounced on him, causing the photographers to fall on his back.

Ishida then straddled him, placing both knees on Akihito's arms, trapping the photographer beneath him. The photographer squirmed, trying to free his hands but given that Ishida was heavier, he couldn't find his strength to push him away. His head was still hurting like hell too.

Ishida grinned. "Not so tough now, huh? Let's see you true face, loser." Ishida mocked and placed his hand on Akihito's mask, intending to rip it off.

Akihito shut his eyes tight. _God, this is it._ Akihito thought, foreseeing himself and Asami getting hauled into the police station for different reasons. He waited for the nightmare but the mask did not come off, instead he heard a thud and a heavy lump fell on top of him. He opened his eyes to see an unconscious Ishida on top of him and blinked a few times at the unidentified male who stood beside him.

"Toru!" Akihito breathed in relief.

Toru kicked Ishida away from his master and crouched to help Akihito up. He pulled Akihito's mask and beanie away before checking on his injuries.

"How did you know it was me?" Akihito asked, rubbing his sore head.

"I can recognize your stature, Takaba sama."

Akihito checked his stomach; thank god there wasn't any visible bruise. "Luckily, Ishida is not as smart as you," he muttered.

"What are you doing?"

"I rather not talk about it," Akihito replied as he shrugged the coat off and passed it to Toru. "Do me a favor, will you? Burn it."

Toru took the offered coat. "Where is your coat, Takaba sama?"

Akihito crouched next to the unconscious male and took the backpack on the floor, unzipping it in the process. The photographer checked the contents before rummaging for Ishida's wallet. "I traded with the homeless guy near the convenience store."

"Takaba sama, would you please explain what is going on? Asami sama will – "

"I'll talk to him," Akihito interrupted his guard. He took all the money from Ishida's wallet and dumped it back on the ground.

Akihito stood up to look at his guard; he had never seen Toru looking so shocked. "Don't look at me like that, Toru. I swear I don't want to do this either. It has to look like a robbery."

"Takaba sama," Toru began.

Akihito swung the backpack around his shoulder and said, "I'll handle Asami."

Toru gave up questioning, knowing that his master can be rather obstinate at times. Seeing Akihito shivering from the thin raiment he was wearing, Toru immediately shrugged off his own coat and draped it around Akihito.

"I'll take you home," Toru said before retrieving his phone to call his boss.

* * *

Asami threw his single diamond studded phone on the back seat of his limo carelessly. He had just received a very vague report from Akihito's guard. Toru reported that he found Akihito at the back alley, scuffling with a reporter. He almost didn't believe his ears when Toru said that Akihito had traded his coat, put on a mask and robbed the reporter, taking his back pack and money with him.

The yakuza knew that there must be a reason behind Akihito's bizarre behavior but Toru mentioned that Akihito wouldn't justify his reasons for doing so and it left Asami to wonder what had happened between Akihito and Ishida Atsuki.

"Kirishima, get me information about a reporter named Ishida Atsuki," Asami ordered.

Kirishima looked at his boss from the rear view mirror. "Understood, Asami sama."

Asami diverted his attention to Suoh. "Suoh, pick one of the men to be Akihito's driver from now on. Ask Toru to assist you since the new guard will be working closely with him."

Suoh kept his eyes to the front as he answered, "Yes, Asami sama."

Asami was silent throughout the journey home. His thoughts were filled with the boy, trying to make sense of Akihito's behavior but couldn't come up with any. By the time Asami entered the penthouse, he wasn't at all surprise to be greeted by darkness. He reached for the switch and as soon as the lights filled the entire living room, he saw Akihito sitting on the couch, sulking.

Asami noticed that the boy had already showered since he caught the scent of the apricot shampoo that Akihito favored. Akihito had his knees brought to his chest with his arms wrapped around his slender legs. Eyebrows furrowed, he stared ahead as he sat completely still.

The yakuza unbuttoned his coat and draped it on the couch before taking the empty seat next to Akihito.

"That doesn't look like your camera," Asami began when he noticed a black camera sitting on the coffee table.

"It's not," Akihito replied curtly, still refusing to look at Asami.

The yakuza gripped his lover's chin and forced Akihito to look at him. "Look at me, Akihito."

Akihito gazed at Asami's golden eyes momentarily before slanting them downwards.

The guilty look on his lover confirmed Asami's suspicions that something was bothering the boy. "If you do not want to tell me now, it's fine. But you will tell me, Akihito," the yakuza warned.

Enraged by Asami's tone, Akihito pushed Asami away and turned to grab the camera from the table. He pushed the camera into the yakuza's hands.

"See for yourself, you bastard," Akihito looked away.

Wondering what could be stored in the camera, Asami pressed the play back button. His blood boiled as he viewed the contents of the photos. The location of the meeting was a top secret; Asami had made sure of that. Only the few selected men who went with him knew of the place. Unless they were followed or Mah had leaked out their location, it was unlikely to have a reporter snooping around. Perhaps one of his men betrayed him?

He opened the compartment that housed the memory card and removed the card before slipping it into his pockets. "How did Ishida get this?"

"Ishida said his source was one of your men, who even contacted him personally and offered the information," the photographer replied.

Asami's eyes darkened. _So his suspicions were correct_, Asami thought and swore he would find the traitorous bastard and made him regret his actions. The bastard would be paying for his mistakes by tenfold; he would see to that personally.

When Asami remained quiet, the photographer stood up and placed his hands on his hips. He looked at Asami, eyes fierce and defiant, and his anger went full blast. "I should be worrying about other things; instead I was more concerned about saving your ass from getting lock up behind bars!" Akihito shouted before placing his hand on his face, covering his eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

"True, I never liked Ishida but I hated the fact that I stooped so low by robbing him!" Akihito continued angrily. "And did you know how many journalism rules I violated?" Akihito asked. "At least five!" Akihito raised five fingers at the yakuza.

It dawned on Asami that the boy had been worried about him being arrested and the photo, it probably shocked him and brought back unwanted memories of Hong Kong. The thought of Akihito sacrificed his own safety to protect him made Asami swell with pride for the boy.

The yakuza curved a smile before reaching out his hand to pull the boy onto his lap. As usual, Akihito would not be so docile to let him do as he pleases. Akihito struggled in his arms, shoving at him as he tried to wriggle away.

"Let me go, you perverted bas –"

Asami silenced him by crushing his mouth on Akihito's. The photographer struggled for a moment, trying to push him away but his kisses were so masterful that Akihito found himself tremble in pleasure. Asami broke the kiss and pushed his lover on the couch so he was lying on his back. He moved above him, trapping the boy with his body before cupping Akihito's jaw firmly to continue the kiss.

Akihito responded by placing his arms around Asami's neck; a sign of offering himself to the yakuza as he returned Asami's kisses.

After an endless moment, it was Akihito who broke the kiss. "You could at least say thank you," he grumbled.

Asami chuckled. "Then I think you deserved a reward, Akihito."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Your rewards usually involve buying me properties or sex. So, I don't want any, thank you very much," he said sarcastically.

Pleased that his lover's mood had improved, Asami nuzzled his lover's neck as he slid his hand below, tugging at Akihito's boxer shorts. "What about I let you tie me up?"

Akihito thought he had heard incorrectly. "Excuse me?"

The yakuza gazed at his lover's confused looks and curved a smile. "I'll let you handcuff me and you can ride me. It's your favorite right?"

A healthy blush formed on the photographer's face. "You—you pervert."

"Who's the pervert now, Akihito?"

Akihito averted his eyes to the left, a habit he practiced when he was lying or blushing.

"I'm not!" he defended.

"Oh?" The yakuza raised an eyebrow. "I seemed to recall that you had fun tying me up once."

Akihito blushed harder and felt his boxers tightened. Tying up Asami had always been one of Akihito's major turn on but he knew his lover preferred to have it the other way round. The sadistic bastard love to see him squirming and writhing beneath him. Well, since he offered, Akihito supposed it wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

"Well?" Asami asked, amused to see the boy in deep thoughts about it.

"I – I'll take up your offer," Akihito whispered before gazing into his lover's golden orbs and smiled cheekily. "Be prepared Asami, I'll take you for a ride tonight."

Asami sat up, pulling the boy up in the process. "Then, go and choose your weapon," he teased, smacking Akihito's pert ass.

The photographer smiled coyly and disappeared into the room, already thinking which handcuff he should use on the yakuza. The minute the door to their bedroom was closed, Asami's eyes went cold and hard. He took his phone from his pockets and called his secretary.

"Kirishima, the location of the warehouse has been compromised. Relocate the goods."

Kirishima seemed surprised by the boss's orders. "Yes, Asami sama. But, how can it be?"

Asami loosened his tie before replying. "Akihito bumped into Ishida at the restaurant. He showed Akihito photographs of the warehouse during our negotiations with Mah."

"Then, the warehouse will be clean in three hours," Kirishima reported.

"Good. Get Suoh to gather the men who were at the warehouse earlier. Akihito said one of the men called Ishida personally to offer the location of the negotiations. Find him and have him brought to one of the warehouses." Asami ordered in a cool voice.

"Understood, Asami sama."

Asami disconnected the call and placed it on the table. He smirked as he stood up, circled his wrists a little, before walking into the bedroom to be tied up.

* * *

Translations:

Putōnghuà – Mandarin, the official language of the People's Republic of China.

Obaasan- Literally translated as grandmother but it can be referred to a female senior citizen.

Ootoro – Tuna belly

Seiza- The traditional way of sitting in Japan

Thank you for reading! I'd like you to know that I read and take all your ideas seriously. So, thank you for giving me all those lovely ideas and suggestions for this fiction! I really appreciate it!

The negotiation scene between Asami and Mah was 'choreographed' by my boyfriend who got a little too excited with it.

I already have the skeleton for next chapter but I need to add in more flesh before I start writing. I'll try to keep my updates fortnightly. It usually takes me about 5 days to write a chapter since I have trouble stopping at an appropriate length (scratches head). Plus, work and assignments are also killing me so thank you for being patient! (bows)

Question: I know my chapters can be lengthy at times. Please let me know if you rather have it split into two chapters instead of posting it as one long chapter. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! I am going to do a shameless self promotion here. I have just started a livejournal account to back up some fictions but I am such a newbie in LJ that I am lost in it. Please, if you have an account, add me? (puppy eyes) My account: kadzuki23

This chapter isn't as lengthy as the previous chapters but hopefully it would be able to satisfy your cravings. I would love to write longer but I have work to do! (sobs) Gomen!

This chapter is for **demianlunz** who wanted a longer make out session, **BcozI'mNaughty** who wanted a bathroom sex and to all of you who wanted me to write a lemony chapter. I tried but honestly if it sucked, please let me know and I'll stop it.

I am sorry that Takato and Kou were annoying in chapter 11. I got a little excited writing them teasing Akihito that I didn't realize I made them annoying. I will keep their teasing to a minimum in future chapters.

And please just let me just do this: Kyaaaaa! The raws - no, not raws, the Chinese translations- are out for the special edition! Akihito playing housewife is just too yummy for words. I cannot understand Chinese but I can still feast my eyes on sensei's gorgeous men!

Thanks RiveReinStyx for the beta and for your words of encouragements!

Warnings: PWP and badly written lemons ahead.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

"Please, Sanada. You're covering the concert, aren't you? Won't you get three extra tickets for me?" Akihito pleaded as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"I am going there to work, Takaba. I requested for another ticket so I can bring an assistant and the management turned it down. Setsuna's management is limiting the number of invitations for the press," the journalist replied.

Akihito brought the glass of juice to the dining table, dragged a chair and sat on it. "Damn, where can I get the tickets then? It's sold out everywhere!"

"Why do you need three tickets so badly, Takaba? I thought you're too busy for all these entertainment shit?"

Akihito gulped down his juice. "I'm doing a favor for my friends. And just because I hate taking photos of the entertainment industry, doesn't mean I cannot enjoy watching a band perform live."

Sanada laughed. "That's true; Setsuna has been doing very well lately. Three full days at Tokyo Dome and the tickets were all snapped up within three hours."

Akihito sighed. _Great, how am I going to explain to Kou and Takato now?_ His best buddies, including himself, have been looking forward to the concert and had pleaded him to get them tickets after their Christmas dinner. Akihito could have gone to Asami since he literally own Setsuna's record label but the photographer wouldn't bring himself to ask the yakuza for the tickets; his pride wouldn't allow it.

Akihito stood up, leaving his empty glass on the table and moved to the couch. "So, there's really no other way?"

"Unless you know the upper management or someone from the record label, then I'm sorry to say that you can kiss the concert goodbye," Sanada replied.

"All right, then. Thanks, Sanada."

The photographer ended the phone call and bit his lip. Sanada's word rang into his head. "Someone from the record label huh?" Akihito lay on the couch, staring at the elegant plaster ceiling.

_Well, I am literally sleeping with someone from the record label._

"Are you?"

Akihito jerked up to see a very amused Asami walking to him. _Had he just said THAT aloud?_ Akihito covered his hand over his mouth and blushed. _God, that was mortifying!_

"Wh—when did you get back?" Akihito asked, trying his hardest to sound normal.

"The precise moment when you declared that you were sleeping with someone from the record label," Asami answered as he took his seat next to the boy. He loosened his tie, pulling it free. "So, are you?"

"Am I what?" Akihito asked, distracted by Asami's tie. It was the same one he bought for him a week ago.

"Sleeping with someone from the record label?"

Akihito blushed again. "It's none of your business!" he said as he made attempts to stand up.

Asami's hand sneaked out to yank his lover back onto his lap. "It is my business because if you're referring to someone other than me, I'll have to shoot the bastard for touching my property."

Akihito squirmed on Asami's lap. "Can you not be so extreme? And I am not your property!"

Asami's locked his eyes at Akihito's, showing the boy a fragment of his yakuza side. "I told you before, I do not share, especially not you. So, you better think twice before you act, Akihito. I warned you that I'll destroy anyone who touches you, man or woman."

Akihito shuddered at the intensity of Asami's eyes. He hadn't seen this side of Asami for a long time, not since he started sharing Asami's bedroom. He had forgotten how dangerous the older man looked when challenged and it was something he cared not seeing again. Akihito knew his lover is still ruthless; as even his stoic, taciturn bodyguard would sometimes display a very worried look whenever Asami's topic came into discussion.

"As – as if you wouldn't know if I were sleeping around; Toru would have informed you." Akihito muttered and looked away, unwilling to stare into Asami's golden orbs. "And who else I'd be sleeping with but you? You're the only person I know from any record label."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "So, if you know another person from the record label, you'll sleep with him?"

Insulted, the photographer glared into the yakuza's eyes "I – do – not – sleep – around!" Akihito enunciated every word.

Pleased with Akihito's answer, Asami tilted the boy's chin and kissed him. "Good boy," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I'm not a kid!" Akihito sulked but was silently pleased that his lover had returned to his playful mood.

Asami traced his fingers along Akihito's jaw. "So, what was that all about?"

The photographer looked utterly lost. "Huh, what?"

"The love confession you made on the couch just now," Asami murmured as he continued tracing his finger to Akihito's neck.

"Nothing!" Akihito answered, looking away again.

Asami smirked. "Really? Does it have anything to do with Setsuna's upcoming concert?"

"No!" Akihito said stubbornly.

Asami retrieved his phone and waved it at Akihito. "Ah, pity. Then I supposed you do not need these."

The younger man turned his attention to Asami's ridiculously expensive phone and gasped when he saw a photo with three tags blaring Setsuna's logo on them.

"The tickets!" he exclaimed, reaching out for the phone. The print under the logo was too small and Akihito had to pinch his fingers at the screen, enlarging it. When he could finally read it, he noticed that the tag read: Special pass: Takaba Akihito. The other two had the same print, except Kou's and Takato's names were written on it.

Asami plucked the phone from Akihito's hands and locked the screen before placing it on the seat next to him.

"You jerk!"

"Calling me names won't help you getting those tickets, Akihito."

The yakuza looked amused as he watched the younger male fumed on his lap. Knowing Akihito, he wouldn't give in so easily and it is a game Asami enjoyed playing with his lover, betting how long Akihito would take to surrender.

Akihito narrowed his eyes into slits when he noticed Asami's amused look and skewered a finger of his perfectly toned chest. "Sadist. Fine, I don't want it!"

The yakuza merely gripped Akihito's hands and pulled him in for a kiss. "Are you sure?" he whispered a moment later.

Still breathless from the kiss, Akihito kept quiet and looked away. Asami noted that his lover was biting his lower lip, a sign that he's in dilemma_. It won't take long for him to give in_, Asami mused.

Finally after a good ten seconds, Akihito crossed his arms and answered, "Fine, I want them."

"I told you I would get the tickets for you, for a small fee."

Akihito grimaced at Asami's response. "I remember what you said at the club. For services rendered, right?"

His lover chuckled. "Smart boy."

"So, what do you want?" Akihito retorted rudely.

"A massage."

The photographer blinked his eyes, unsure if he had heard correctly. "A massage?"

Asami placed his arms around the photographer's back and ran his fingers along Akihito's spine, teasing him. "It has been some time since I enjoyed your massage. I recalled you were good at it, not to mention your extra services were excellent as well."

Akihito blushed immediately when he suddenly remembered the time at Bali Island where he was blackmailed into massaging Asami using some expensive tomato treatment named Bloody Mary. The photographer's cheeks turned redder when he recalled how he had to climb on top of the older man, rubbing his perfectly toned chest and Asami – that bastard could never keep his hands to himself. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and did perverted things to him.

"You pervert!" Akihito quivered at Asami's touches.

"You enjoyed it, Akihito. I remembered how you – "

"Stop it!" Akihito hissed. Allowing the yakuza to continue talking in such seductive manner would be bad as he was already losing his composure. He quickly added, "What do you want me to use to massage you?"

"Bloody Mary."

"Hah," Akihito scoffed, "Has your memory gone bad, Asami? You finished those ages ago."

"My memory is excellent." Asami smiled. "I had Kirishima order them and they are stored in the bathroom cabinet."

"You cunning yakuza," Akihito grumbled before climbing off his lover's lap. "Lie on the bed. I'll bring the tomato treatment," he ordered and disappeared into the room.

Without waiting for a second invitation, Asami swung his legs up from the coach and went to pour himself a whisky. He emptied the glass in one gulp before walking into the bedroom. Akihito had just finished lining the bed with a cloth when he entered.

"The treatment will dirty the bed sheets," the younger man explained when he noticed Asami's arched eyebrows.

Asami didn't reply to Akihito's explanations and merely undid his vest before proceeding to take off his white shirt, exposing his muscular chest. He smirked when he noticed Akihito averted his eyes from his body. He lay on his stomach and brought both his hands up where he rested his head on his crossed arms.

"I still don't see why I have to do this," Akihito grumbled as he climbed on top of Asami, straddling him. "And why on earth does Toru have to report to you every single thing?"

Asami closed his eyes, enjoying Akihito's weight on his back. "In case your memory lapse, I employed Toru."

"I know that!" Akihito cursed. He took the mixture he prepared earlier and poured it onto his lover's back. Running his fingers on Asami's sculptured back; Akihito spread the oil evenly before finally resting his hands on Asami's shoulder and began massaging him.

"That feels good, Akihito," Asami murmured seductively.

"You – you have a knot the size of a small rock on your shoulders," Akihito tried to reply normally, ignoring his awakening lust.

"Really?" was all Asami replied.

"Y – yes!" Akihito whispered and continued kneading over the knots, trying to break them. For a while, both of them enjoyed a quiet moment and Akihito took the rare opportunity to marvel at Asami's back. He hadn't been up close with the yakuza's back many times, considering he was always underneath Asami during sex and the only time he had seen his marvelous V-shape back was during shower where Akihito stole glances of him showering in the glass shower cubicle.

_Not to mention that I get to touch it without having to come out with lame excuses. _Akihito grinned inwardly as he ran his fingers across his shoulder blades. _And damn, this man is as sexy as hell._

"Enjoying yourself, Akihito?" Asami asked suddenly, as though as he could read Akihito's mind.

"I'm not!" Akihito quickly withdrew his hands and got off the yakuza. "Turn around," Akihito ordered, fighting the burns on his cheeks.

Asami did as he was told, crossed his hands and rested the back of his head on his clasped fingers. It amused him that Akihito was still blushing like a virgin despite they have seen each other naked for several years now. "Well, aren't you supposed to massage the front too?"

"I'm getting to that," Akihito climbed on top of Asami again. He poured the oil on the yakuza's broad chest, rubbed it over evenly before starting the massage. Akihito kept his eyes lowered throughout the entire massage, trying his hardest to ignore Asami's firm chest muscles underneath his arms.

The man has an amazing chest; the best Akihito has ever seen. His muscles are well-toned, nothing too bulging and his abs; they are to die for. Akihito wished he could just lower himself, lick along those fine six packs – _God, stop this! _Akihito ordered himself when he realized he was fantasizing.

_Shit, this is not good_. Akihito thought when he felt his own boxers tightened. Asami must have felt the same way because Akihito felt him hardened when he accidentally brushed his bottom against his erection.

"Akihito."

The photographer didn't dare to look up at his lover. Any minute now, Asami would slip his fingers into his boxers just like he did in Bali and made a total mess out of him. Akihito closed his eyes, unsure if it was due to anticipation or excitement; he really couldn't distinguish which.

"Akihito," the older man called again, clearly amused with his lover's reaction.

Akihito willed himself to look at the yakuza. He blushed when he saw the corners of Asami's lips curved, teasing him. "Wh - what?" Akihito answered.

"Let's go to the bathroom," the yakuza whispered.

Akihito got off the yakuza immediately and stood by the bed. "If you think I'm going into the shower with you to have sex, you can forget about it!" Akihito crossed his hands.

The yakuza smiled again. "Who said we're going to have sex? You're going to wash the oil off my back."

_Well, that was a disappointment_. Akihito half expected Asami to throw him over his shoulders, pressed him against the bathroom walls and take him there.

"Of – of course!" Akihito replied haughtily before walking into the bathroom, unaware that his yakuza lover was actually smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" Akihito asked, alarmed.

"Undressing," the yakuza answered simply as he pushed down his dress pants and dumped it into the corner. "You honestly cannot expect me to shower with my pants on, can you?"

Again, Akihito was defeated. _God, the things this man can do to mess up my head, _Akihito thought as he turned on the shower. He adjusted the temperature and stood aside for Asami to enter the glass cubicle.

Still smirking, the yakuza entered the spacious cubicle, closing the glass door behind him. He stood with his back facing Akihito and waited for the younger man to wash him.

_Let's get this over with._ Akihito thought as he began to scrub the oil off Asami's back. His boxers and shirt were getting wet but there was no way in hell he was removing those; although he had to admit that he was surprised that the older man did not demand him to undress.

Again, the photographer couldn't resist running his fingers through his spectacular back. Thankful that he had a legitimate reason for doing so, Akihito took the opportunity to savor the touch. He skipped Asami's ass, afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he touched it.

"Turn around," Akihito ordered when he was done marveling his back.

The yakuza did as he was told. Akihito nearly gasped aloud when he noticed the older man was already aroused. There wasn't an inch of embarrassment in the yakuza; he stood there, tall and proud of his own erection and smiled at Akihito's somewhat panicked reaction.

"Well? Aren't you going to wash the front too?"

Akihito didn't think he could stand another minute in the cubicle. His own erection is betraying him and he's losing composure with every passing second. "You can wash the front yourself," the younger man said, turning to the door.

Before he could reach for it, Asami caught hold of Akihito's hand and pulled the younger man to him. He whirled Akihito around, pushed him to the glass panel, trapping him in between. Akihito raised his hands, intending to push Asami away but the yakuza had anticipated his move. In a quick movement, Akihito had both his hands caged and raised above his head.

"What- ?" was all Akihito could say before Asami's mouth came crushing onto his. He coaxed the younger man's mouth to part before slipping his tongue into Akihito's. Akihito wanted to push the man away, just to prove that he still possessed his defiant side but he was so drowned in Asami's masterful kisses that he couldn't find the strength to even speak.

With Asami's naked body and water pouring onto them, Akihito was thoroughly wet. Not that the younger man minded; he was simply too aroused to care.

When the older man broke the kiss to push the thin wet fabric above Akihito's head, the photographer, still panting, finally managed to ask, "I thought you said we're not having sex in the bathroom?"

Asami released Akihito's hands. Tilting his, the yakuza forced the younger man to look at him. "You should have known better than to trust me in these things, Akihito."

"Pervert."

Asami ignored the comment and continued kissing him again. This time, he trailed his fingers to Akihito's nipples, pinching them lightly, causing the younger man to moan in desire as he placed his hands on Asami's arms, steadying himself from his already weakened knees.

The yakuza's lips curved, obviously satisfied with the results of his foreplay. He tore his mouth from Akihito's swollen lips, moving to the nape of his neck and bit him there, welcoming the taste of water and the sweet smell of Akihito's body shampoo. With his free hand, he slid it down to the waistband of Akihito's boxers, tugging it down and began to pump the boy's erection slowly.

"Nnn – A—sami!" Akihito whispered hoarsely, bucking his hips shamelessly at the yakuza, hoping he'd move faster.

"Enjoying yourself, Akihito?" Asami licked the spot he had bitten earlier, earning another seductive moan from his lover.

Akihito blushed. "N – no!"

The yakuza chuckled, "Still obstinate, are you?"

Using his other hand, Asami trailed his fingers along Akihito's back to his round bottom.

"A—sami!" Akihito nearly shouted when he felt the yakuza kneaded his bottom roughly.

"You little liar, you're obviously enjoying this," Asami whispered near Akihito's ear. The yakuza loved to unmask the stubborn boy; it pleasured him to see that he could have such effect on the boy.

Akihito couldn't respond; the only sounds that came out from his mouth were all moans of pleasure. He felt so hot, so needy and knew that it had nothing to do with the warm water that was beating on his back.

When Asami finally pushed a finger into Akihito's wet hole, the photographer screamed his name. Asami smiled. It has always been his name Akihito called during sex and he would make sure that it stayed that way.

Akihito, already too aroused to care, threw away his pride and urged the older man to move. "Nnnn. Asami, please!"

Asami responded by slipping another finger into Akihito, thrusting it in and out as his other hand continue to pump Akihito's erection slowly. "Akihito, if you don't say clearly, I wouldn't know what you want."

"Ah - arg, you – ah – bastard!" Akihito moaned. He bucked his hips, trying to get Asami's fingers off him so the older man can fuck him senseless but the sadistic bastard was still enjoying himself. Asami moved closer to Akihito, pinning him against the glass door, restraining the photographer's movements in the wet cubicle.

"Tell me what you want," the yakuza asked again, almost purring.

Akihito's eyes snapped open, wide and wild. He raised his hands to Asami's cheeks. Staring at him straight into his golden orbs, the photographer curved a smile and spoke in a clear voice, "I want you to fuck me senseless. Mess me up, Asami Ryuichi."

That confession itself was too much for Asami to bear. Akihito rarely used his given name, finding it too uncomfortable to call him Ryuichi and the only time he would use it was during times like this, when Akihito was too aroused and wanton to think straight.

Asami released Akihito and with one swift movement, he lifted Akihito in his arms and impaled the younger man on his own throbbing erection.

"Oh god, Asami!" Akihito screamed, circling his hands around the yakuza's neck for support.

Asami gripped Akihito's ass tightly as he moved the boy up and down slowly, inch by inch, watching Akihito's eyes go blank and dark as he thrust his lover in long, torturous strokes.

"Move, you bastard!" Akihito nearly shouted.

The yakuza chuckled. "My pleasure," he replied and proceeded to move the boy at a faster pace.

Akihito's mind, which just started to get clear, clouded again. He threw his head back, resting it against the glass cubicle as he sobbed, calling Asami's name as he begged the older man to ravish him more.

"More, Asami!"

"Hold on to me," Asami ordered hoarsely.

Without releasing Akihito, he pushed the cubicle door opened with his shoulder, ignoring the running water and went to the covered sitting toilet bowl. He sat on it and with Akihito still impaled deeply into him, he slipped his hands into the photographer's wet hair and spoke seductively, "Ride me, Akihito."

Akihito didn't need to be told twice; he willingly obliged. Placing his hands on Asami's shoulder for a better support, he rode his lover furiously. When he felt his own erection throbbing uncomfortably, Akihito released a hand from Asami's shoulder and wrapped it around his cock, sliding it up and down to bring himself to release.

Asami stopped Akihito's hands, replacing it with his own. Closing his fingers on Akihito's cock, he pumped the organ hard and fast, knowing the boy was very close to climax.

"As—Asami, I can't –" the photographer panted.

"You can, Akihito. Let go," Asami commanded. The orders were so powerful, so seductive that Akihito finally exploded, seeing stars as his own cum spurted on Asami's flat abs.

Unable to take the erotic sight of his lover in front of him, Asami gripped his hands tightly on Akihito's ass, steadying him before thrusting upwards, hitting Akihito's sweet spot. The boy moaned as new wave of sensations hit him again and it was all Asami needed to reach his own climax. Giving his lover a few hard thrusts, he let out a growl before emptying himself inside Akihito.

Neither of them spoke after the intense sex. Akihito slumped onto Asami, ignoring his own sticky liquid on the yakuza's chest. He panted heavily from the exercise and was pleased to hear Asami's heartbeat matched his rhythm.

"Hope you're satisfied, pervert."

Asami wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "Very, although I have to say that you were the one who's begging me to mess you up."

Akihito forced himself to sit up. "You made me, bastard."

With much difficulty, Akihito stood from Asami and limped to the cubicle. The water was still running and Akihito quickly cleaned himself, unsure if his knees could keep up with his weight. Asami joined him, helping him before doing the same for himself.

By the time both of them were cleaned, Akihito's knees had given way. Asami bundled the photographer and swung him up in his arms before carrying him out of the bathroom. Placing the boy on the king size bed, Asami threw the towel away and slipped into the duvet cover with his lover.

He fully intended to let his lover sleep but looking at his lover's delectable ass, had awakened his lust for the boy again.

"Akihito," Asami trailed his fingers along Akihito's back.

"Hnn?" the boy murmured sleepily.

"If you can still answer me, it means you still have some energy left," Asami chuckled and slipped a finger inside Akihito.

Akihito's eyes shot wide open. "YOU PERVERT!" He tried to push the yakuza away but as always, he could never win.

* * *

By the time Asami was done with Akihito, the boy was completely wasted. Sprawled on his stomach on the kind size bed, Akihito looked drained as he slept from the vigorous sex they shared moments ago. Asami pulled the duvet to Akihito's shoulder, covering his nakedness, staring at his lover for a while.

He stood up from the bed to reach for his pack of Dunhills, craving the flavor of his nicotine stick. He was about to light it when he heard his phone vibrating from outside. He tied his bathrobe before heading to the living room, grabbing his phone from the couch. He checked the caller and as usual, Kirishima's name came blinking on the screen. Taking a quick glance at the antique clock on the wall, the yakuza noticed it was already past one in the morning – A call at this hour from his secretary would mean that he had something very important.

"Asami," he answered.

"Asami sama, we have located the guard who disclosed the warehouse location," Kirishima spoke in his usual calm voice.

Asami sat on the couch and lit his cigarette. "His identity?"

"Thirty-one year old Nishimura Yuya; he was employed a year ago."

"Where did you find him?" Asami asked nonchalantly as he took another drag of his cigarette.

" Fukouka, hiding in his friend's house. We found out his identity immediately after the incident but Nishimura fled the capital before we could bring him in for questioning. Suoh managed to track his whereabouts after roughing up his friends," his secretary replied nervously when he noticed his boss's changed of tone.

"Where is he now?"

"At warehouse number two. We haven't started the interrogations. What are your orders, Asami sama?"

"Tie him up on a chair. Get my car ready, I'll be there." Asami extinguished the cigarette and stood up from his seat.

"Do you need me to call Toru to be at the penthouse?" Kirishima asked uncertainly.

Asami pondered for a while. Akihito is unlikely to get up and judging from his current state, he'd most likely slept through morning. The security at his building has yet to be breached but he wasn't about to take any chances. Since he owned the building, Asami had gotten Toru an apartment one floor below his, adjacent to Suoh's and Kirishima's for convenient purposes. "Send him up."

"Very well, Asami sama."

Asami disconnected the call and walked into the bedroom again. He gazed at his wasted lover as he dressed, smiling lightly at the events that happened moments ago. After donning his tailor made vest, he reached for his favorite gun in his secret compartment and secured it in his shoulder holster. Taking one last look at Akihito, he curved a smile before stepping out of the bedroom, picking up the tie he left at the couch in the process.

The front door rapped softly, indicating Kirishima's arrival at the penthouse. His subordinates were indeed well trained; they seemed to have guessed Akihito was sleeping and refrained from pressing the door bell, in case they wake the young man up.

Asami signaled Krishima to enter, knowing that his secretary had the key to his penthouse. The door knob clicked softly and opened, revealing his perfectly dressed secretary and Toru in his usual black and white attire.

"Toru, Akihito is asleep. He is unlikely to get up but in case he does, you know what to do."

Toru bowed. "Yes, Asami sama."

"Which guard have you chosen to be the driver?" Asami directed the question at Toru as Kirishima helped his boss to put on his black trench coat.

"Asami sama, if I may, I would like to have Ando."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Ando, chief security of The Fixer?"

"Yes, he is sharp and quick; his loyalty is commendable. He will fit the role perfectly. And – "

Asami put on his gloves calmly. "And?"

"He has a wife and is unlikely to harbor any interests for Takaba sama," Toru said without flinching.

The yakuza nodded, obviously pleased with the answer. "I'll leave you then," Asami replied and turned to walk out of the penthouse, leaving Toru bowing behind him.

* * *

The guards stood behind chief Suoh, unmoving. They watched in fear as their colleague of a year, Nishimura Yuya was stripped from waist top and bound to the wooden chair in the warehouse. His mouth was gagged, his eyes silently imploring at his friends, begging them silently to release him but none dared to step forward.

"Suoh san, what will happen to Nishimura?" one of the bodyguards dared himself to ask.

"Have you taken part in this before?" Suoh asked, staring at the bound man.

"No, this is my first time," the young guard answered.

Suoh managed to curve a smile. "Try not to throw up later."

The guard gulped and stepped back in line, wondering what his boss would do to Nishimura. He had heard things about the boss but had yet to experience it firsthand. He really hoped the late night snack he had an hour ago would stay in his stomach.

The air in the warehouse was thick and tense; no one spoke as they waited for the yakuza to arrive. Finally, after endless moment, the car ferrying the crime lord stopped in front of the warehouse. The occupants in the room stiffened when they heard their boss's expensive shoes approaching the warehouse. Suoh walked to the end and opened the steel door, revealing the crime lord and his dependable secretary behind him.

The guards at the warehouse stood straight and bowed at the sight of their boss. Asami ignored the men and calmly walked to the bound man on chair.

"Nishimura Yuya," Asami spoke in a cool voice.

Nishimura merely shook his head, tears threatening to spill.

"Already crying?" Asami raised an eyebrow. "You disappoint me, Nishimura. I was expecting you to at least struggle a little."

Suoh released the gag on Nishimura on Asami's orders. "Please, I'm sorry, Asami sama! I won't do it again, please!" the man sobbed.

Ignoring the pleas, Asami signaled Kirishima to remove his trench coat. He raised his hands for his secretary to undo his cufflinks before removing the tie that Akihito had given as a gift prior to Christmas. He walked behind the bound man, giving the spineless guard a good look. Without warning, he grabbed a fistful of Nishimura's hair and yanked it behind roughly.

"I am not interested in your pitiful cries," Asami spoke calmly. "What I am interested is the reason you ratted on me."

Asami raised his palm and a knife was produced immediately on his hands. He pressed the knife on Nishimura's neck, carving a thin line of blood. "Speak."

Nishimura was already sobbing. "I – I am in huge debts, I didn't know what to do! Please spare me Asami sama!"

"So, you thought it wouldn't hurt to disclose the location, have the warehouse raided and collect your fair share from the rat in the narcotics department?"

A bead of cold sweat formed on Nishimura's temple. He cried, "They said they'll kill me if I don't repay my loans, please I had no choice!"

Asami loosened his grip and stabbed the knife on Nishimura's back, earning a loud scream from the guard. "There's always a choice; you chose to betray me."

The yakuza walked to the front, gave Suoh the signal to take over. The bulky guard stepped forward and shot his fists at Nishimura's nose, breaking it in one powerful punch. The chair toppled backwards and a few guards quickly stepped forward to push the chair upright again.

After a few deadly shots, Nishimura was barely conscious. Blood dripping from his broken nose and swollen mouth, the former guard could only groan in pain. Suoh stepped aside, allowing his boss to survey his work.

"Suoh," Asami ordered and the guard immediately moved next to the crime lord. He nodded silently at Asami's orders before moving to the back of the warehouse.

"Please, I'm sorry." Nishimura managed to whisper.

"When I was in Hong Kong, I managed to witness a very interesting tradition," Asami interrupted the man. "Hong Kong triads have a fascinating way of expelling their members; do you want to know what the ceremony was like?"

Nishimura shook his head as tears poured along his blood stained face.

Suoh stepped forward, passing a large bundle of lit incense to Asami. The guards in the warehouse began to fidget, not liking what their boss was about to do with the incense. They have not heard about the tradition and the only usage they know of the burning sticks was for praying purposes.

"Aren't you honored? You'll be able to witness it first hand," Asami spoke easily.

"No – god please no," Nishimura shouted, struggling against his seat.

Asami walked closer to the sobbing guard and thrust the lit sticks on his chest. The guard screamed from the heat of the incense; he tried to move, tried to dodge the heat but he couldn't. He could only scream in the deserted warehouse.

After the last light was extinguished, Asami threw the remaining incense on the floor and ordered one of the guards to release him. The young guard scrambled to get his duties done, all the while trembling lightly as he cut Nishimura free from his bindings.

The injured guard fell on the floor face down upon being released, unconscious. At Asami's orders, Suoh threw a bucket of cold water onto the guard, waking him up from his comfort.

Asami crouched next to the guard and grabbed his hair. "Nishimura, if you think this is over, you're mistaken."

"Asami – sama, please spare me."

"Kirishima, do you know the punishment for displeasing the _oyabun_ in the yakuza clan?" Asami glanced backwards at his secretary.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up and gave Asami a small smirk. "Yes, Asami sama, the _yubitsume._"

Nishimura shook his head weakly. "No, please," he sobbed as he closed his fingers into a fist.

"Hold him," Asami ordered. Suoh immediately uncurled his fingers before placing them wide on the concrete floor.

Asami pulled the knife from Nishimura's back and checked for its sharpness. "Consider this your honor, to have me doing it for you," the yakuza spoke, hacking the knife onto Nishimura's pinkie. A crushing sound of bone was heard and a loud scream echoed around the warehouse.

Asami stood up, looking at the severed finger and curved a smile. He passed the knife to Kirishima, took out his gun from the holster. Pointing it at Nishimura, he spoke, "You should have thought carefully before you ratted on me." And the yakuza fired.

* * *

Akihito stirred when he felt the bed dipped from the weight. He felt Asami's large hands brushing his hair and caught a fresh scent of his body shampoo lingering on his fingers. Immediately, he knew Asami had showered again. He wanted to ask his lover why on earth would he shower so many times during winter but he was just too tired to even speak.

"Akihito," the older man whispered gently.

Forcefully, Akihito opened an eye and noticed his lover, already naked, was gazing at him.

"Where did you go?" Akihito mumbled tiredly before drifting off again.

Asami gathered his lover in his arms and whispered, "Business – as usual"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

To everyone who has taken time to read, follow, favorite and review chapter 11: THANK YOU!

Nhaara, Asami's clown, FanofBellaandEdward, oosuan, princesssugar, Ana, Loverly, demianlunz, larasGEE, bellissima-kirei, pbs, Rose Nusrat, BcozI'mNaughty, Nbsiren, raindropdew, lunaazul1991, Knox, Guest, StuffedCupcakes, Wragziez, anielle52, tataniastorm, SAGE, Neko, leo0256, Finderlov, innocenteyes, tbb2, tamira03, c0c0ly, kaname143, iphy-chan, Moonyx, Haruhi-kun, Rewinsan, MegaCat3, yuki, yuichichan17, loopdeloop, CreedHartnet13, Suspicious Crow, Mykotia, usami rin 1010, DarkLilac-BlackHana, little snow, MVi, omitchi, akiasami, NekoGurl98, Do you want some fruits, LunarDragon1, Soft Creme, SAGE, Shane and creamymint – Thank you so much!

A/N: The punishment method was adapted from a Hong Kong triad movie, Young and Dangerous, 1996.

Translations:

Oyabun: head of the yakuza family.

Yubitsume: A ritual in the yakuza where a member's finger is cut off as a form of apology.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I was so busy with work and university assignments. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and pms. I feel so loved!

This chapter is for** Rose Nusrat** who wanted to read a jealous Asami. Honestly, this chapter is by far, the most difficult chapter I have ever written but I am glad my beta gave her approval!

Thank you to my lovely beta, RiveReinStyx for your constant support, advice and for being such a good friend! You are the best!

Warnings: Smex, possible OOCs

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

* * *

_Great, just when I thought I could leave after this assignment, there she goes again- sulking and bitching about how she has to work on New Year's Eve._ Akihito thought, looking at the same model who made him missed the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival with Asami last year.

True, Asami ordered his best men to get a pyrotechnician to organize another fireworks display so he could view it from Asami's penthouse balcony, which resulted in a lot of payback time on the balcony by the way; it didn't mean that Akihito wasn't sour about it.

"I don't wanna wear those!"

"Emi-chan, it's what the sponsors wanted. You want to be famous in the industry, don't you?" her manager soothed.

"I don't care, I am not wearing those! Why can't I model for Burberry or Gucci?" Emi whined.

Akihito gripped his camera tighter. _Oh, for fuck's sake. With your half assed attitude as a model, you'd be lucky to even get a modeling contract from the ramen cup company._

He checked his wrist watch; he had promised to meet Kou and Takato in 30 minutes in front of Tokyo Dome for Setsuna's concert. Damn, now he's going to be late because the traffic during New Year's Eve can be torturously slow. Everyone wanted to be somewhere during important days like this and he was not an exception. He'd be damn if he were to miss the opening since he worked his ass off to get the tickets – literally.

"I don't wanna! The costume is ugly and uncomfortable!"

Akihito exchanged glances with his bodyguard who was standing stiffly at the end of the room. Sensing his master's troubled gaze, Toru walked over to Akihito.

"Takaba sama, you need to be at Tokyo Dome in 27 minutes. If we do not leave now, we won't be able to make it on time."

"I know," Akihito sighed, glancing at the model. Emi sat on the long couch with her legs crossed, sulking as her manager tried to get her to change into the rabbit costume.

Toru leaned closer to Akihito. "Takaba sama, do you wish to leave?"

Akihito contemplated for a while. He was very tempted to take up Toru's suggestion but he is a professional photographer – a stubborn one at that. No photographer should leave in the middle of the shoot.

Letting out a soft sigh, Akihito shook his head. "No, I'll wait. I have to get the job done. Can you get these to Kou and Takato while I tie up my work here? At least they don't have to wait," Akihito rummaged through his bag, pulling out two black and gold tags.

His loyal guard shook his head. "I'm sorry Takaba sama. If you are not leaving, then I am staying too."

Akihito huffed. "Right, Asami's orders."

Toru bowed a little, offering his apology.

"What about Ando? Can't he take the tags to them first?" Akihito pleaded.

"I apologize. Ando is a chauffeur; he is not permitted to leave without you." Toru explained patiently.

Akihito dumped the tags into his camera bag. "I thought Ando was the chief security for The Fixer? How come he became the driver? Was he demoted?"

"On the contrary, he was promoted. Ando was selected to be your personal chauffeur – "

"WHAT?" Akihito nearly shouted and quickly muttered an apology to Emi's manager who looked his way. "Why do I need a chauffeur?" Akihito whispered angrily.

"Takaba sama, that was Asami sama's decision. I am not permitted to divulge such sensitive information." Toru bowed.

"Stop calling me Takaba sama when I'm working!" Akihito replied, looking at Emi's manager to see if he was looking. "I'm already having a hard time explaining to them why I need an assistant; a better dressed one at that. That possessive bastard, I'll speak with him about this tonight. He's not going to push another guard at me." Akihito continued, resisting the urge to whip his diamond studded phone out from his jeans pocket to call the yakuza.

Immediately the thought of Akihito squaring it out with his boss came into Toru's mind. Akihito, in Toru's opinion, remained the only person who can speak to the crime lord so casually. He had never seen anyone speaking to the boss in such insolent manner without getting a bullet embedded on their foreheads.

Akihito checked the time again. "Shit, now I am seriously going to be late. I better text Takato and Kou about it," Akihito grumbled and fished for his phone.

He had just finished pressing the send button when Emi's manager sheepishly told him that he could start the photo shoot immediately. Akihito wondered what made Emi donned the ugly bunny costume; not that he was complaining since he couldn't wish for anything more than to get out of the studio.

Working with a model like Emi proved to be tiring. Emi was uncooperative and her stiff poses forced the photographer to retake numerous shots. Despite Akihito's good photography skills, it took him about half an hour for the few measly shots and by the time he wrapped things up, he was nearly 35 minutes behind time.

"Ah shit," Akihito cursed and raced down the flight of steps to the waiting car. The minute he slid into Asami's BMW, Toru gave instructions for Ando to drive.

"I am so screwed," Akihito said as he scanned through his text messages. There were a few texts from Kou who told him to get his ass to the Dome as soon as he finished his work and another from Asami who told him to enjoy the concert since he had 'worked' hard to get the tickets. _That perverted bastard. _

"The traffic is reported to be clear; we should be arriving in 15 minutes, Takaba sama." Toru spoke from the front passenger seat.

Akihito pocketed his phone in his bag. "Thanks, Toru and er – Ando."

Ando glanced at Akihito briefly from the rear mirror. "It's my pleasure, Takaba sama."

"Not you too!" Akihito moved to the middle seat and leaned forward, "Call me Akihito."

Ando looked appalled. "No – no, it wouldn't be appropriate."

Akihito leaned back. "I expected that answer. Honestly, that bastard needs to stop this nonsense."

Ando glanced at Toru; obviously it was his first time hearing someone addressing his boss so impudently. "Toru san, is he talking about Asami sama?"

Toru curved a smile in agreement before checking the GPS again for the latest traffic reports. Ando spoke no further, trying to get the facts sink in as he continued weaving through the traffic. Asami had a tough exterior and no one dared to mess with the yakuza_. _Hadn't he seen it when he threw a gun at Toru for failing to protect his lover? Truthfully, Ando had doubts with his promotion. Ecstatic as he was with it, he couldn't help but to feel insecure over his guarding capabilities as his boss accepts no failures, no excuses when it comes to the young man at the back and he wasn't sure if he could live up to his boss's expectations. He stared at Toru, who was still busy checking the traffic reports on the little machine attached to the car. Toru was always composed and Ando could only tip his hat off to him for his spectacular job in protecting Akihito.

Akihito's phone rang, ending the silence in the luxurious car. The photographer rummaged for his phone in his bag and groaned at the caller.

"Asami sama, to what do I owe this social call?" Akihito answered sarcastically.

Asami actually laughed a little. "Akihito, your formal greetings never fails to excite me."

"Pervert. So, why are you calling? Don't you have the world to conquer?"

"I do but I thought I'd make a social call to you first before I chair a meeting," Asami paused for a moment, "Where are you? It doesn't sound like you are at the Dome."

"We're heading there now and I am so massively screwed because I am an hour late. I swear I will not accept another job offer to photograph that sorry excuse for a model again," Akihito checked his wrist watch and frowned when he noticed the concert was about to start.

The photographer strained his neck when he caught a glimpse of the Dome. "This is the second time, Asami! Remember the Sumidagawa Fireworks last year? She's the same model!"

"I see," the usual cool voice answered but Akihito was too concerned over the fact that he was late and failed to detect Asami's unusual tone. "Her name?"

"Stage name is Emi. I am not sure about her full name; never interested in her." Akihito nearly jumped up from his seat when Ando pulled into the Dome.

"Asami, I'm reaching the entrance, I'm hanging up all right?"

"Akihito, make sure you stick with Toru."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "How old do you think I am? Twelve? Geez, Asami, I'm not a kid," the photographer said and ended the call without waiting for the older man to reply.

The photographer jumped out as soon as the car came into a halt. Akihito honestly didn't know how Ando could have driven the car straight into the main entrance as the road leading in was initially off limits to vehicle.

"Takaba sama!" Toru caught up with the photographer as he brisk walked around the dome, looking for his friends.

"Toru, you don't need to be here!" Akihito said as he stood on tip toes to look for his friends. Fortunately, Takato told him that he'd be wearing the shirt Akihito bought for him during Christmas so it wasn't difficult to spot him.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Akihito panted.

"It's all right. We still have fifteen minutes before show time," Kou gave Akihito a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"What took you so long? You were so enthusiastic about the concert and you showed up late," Takato nearly scowled.

Akihito reached for the tags in his bags. "Don't ask, Takato. It was my mistake to accept the job." He pulled the tags out, passing them to his friends' outstretched hands before looping his tag around his neck.

"Let's go, where should we line up? There are at least five entrances to the dome; which should we take?" Kou asked, looking worriedly at the huge crowds waiting to get in.

Akihito scrutinized his tag, looking at the fine prints for information. Usually there would be seating numbers on the tag to indicate which gate they should enter but the tags Asami passed him that morning had none of those.

For a split second, he thought Asami had played a cruel joke on him. But Asami is a man of his words; not once Akihito recalled the yakuza had broken his promise with him.

"Ah, shit. I forgot to ask," Akihito groaned and whipped out his phone, only to have Toru's hand on his shoulder, halting his actions.

"Takaba sama, it is not necessary. Please follow me, I'll take you to your seats."

Akihito blinked at Toru, confused. "Huh? How did you know?"

"I was briefed by Kirishima san about it yesterday," the guard waved his arm, motioning Akihito and his friends to follow him.

"WHAT? Why the hell does Kirishima have to brief you about the concert? Last I checked, Asami doesn't own this place!"

Toru continued to move forward, clearing path for Akihito and friends. He wondered if he should tell the truth about the Dome; his master's lover might not own the place but he was one of the major shareholders, meaning the Dome was partially owned by Asami. One look at his master's frustrated face, the guard decided to keep silent about it. Besides, Akihito would find out about the place soon when he does his digging later.

"Asami sama is concerned about your safety, Takaba sama," Toru replied, without looking at his master.

"Concerned? That is borderline possessive!" Akihito grumbled.

"Aki- chan, you should be lucky that Asami san is so into you!" Kou moved a step forward to drape an arm around Akihito's shoulder.

Akihito pinched Kou's arm. "Call me that again and I'll remove that tag around your neck," he threatened.

Kou immediately held his hands up and smiled sheepishly. "You win, Akihito."

"But Akihito, isn't that nice of Asami san? I mean, he got us the tickets and everything," Takato added as he attempted to squeeze in between Kou and Akihito.

Akihito felt like retorting,_ Nice, my ass. If only you knew what I had to go through to get those tickets. And that bastard is anything but nice. _Instead he replied, "You don't know half of it."

His friends were puzzled by the remark but didn't attempt to probe further. Toru led them to a small, metal door at the other side of the dome where two bulky guards were standing on either side.

"Toru san," one of them greeted, bowing a little.

Toru returned the bow. "Koga san, I am here to bring Takaba sama and his friends into the dome, on Asami sama's orders."

Koga bowed again. "Of course, Kirishima san has informed me. Please follow me," he said and stepped aside to open the door.

Akihito stepped inside, followed by Takato and Kou with Toru entering the last. The dimly lit dome was nearly filled by thousands of chattering fans, clutching their props blaring Setsuna's logo and photos.

"This is so cool!" Kou exclaimed when they were led to the front of the stage where a small space had been cordoned off.

While Kou and Takato were busy taking photographs of the stage, Akihito moved closer to Toru. "Why are there five seats here?"

Toru answered Akihito's question by sitting on the cushion chair at the back row. His master plopped on the seat next to him, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Let me guess, the empty seat is reserved for Ando."

"Yes, Takaba sama. This is – "

"Your egotistical, sadistic, possessive boss named Asami Ryuuichi sama's orders – I know," the photographer replied, already sulking. "Does he think we'll be under attack or something? This is a concert!"

"Takaba sama, Asami sama is merely concerned. I assure you that you would not feel our presence at all."

"Akihito, come on, are you going to sit there sulking or are we going to take some photos?" Kou pulled Akihito up. Takatou sandwiched him on the other side before throwing Akihito's digital camera to Toru.

"Toru san, help us take a picture will you?"

Akihito was in no mood for photos after learning that Asami had not only gotten Ando to become his personal chauffer, he also made both of them as chaperons which, in Akihito's opinion was completely unnecessary. _Then again,_ Akihito thought as he gazed at his friends' wide smiles, _I guess it's worth it since Kou and Takato looked so bloody happy. And I can't say I'm disappointed either._

"Akihito, stop daydreaming and look at the camera!" Takato nudged his arm.

Giving his best smile, Akihito angled his head before grinning cheekily. He even stuck out his tongue at the camera. As soon as Akihito slipped his camera back into his bag, the dome went completely dark, signaling that show was about to begin.

The fans started screaming, waving their neon light sticks high in the air as they chanted for Setsuna to appear on stage. When the band finally appeared, led by the devilishly good looking Taiga, the crowd went wild.

* * *

Toru leaned forward to whisper near Akihito's ear. "Takaba sama, Setsuna has a 45 minute break before they are scheduled to appear for the final performance and New Year's countdown. Would you like to visit them back stage?"

Eyes widened, Akihito turned to look at Toru. "Really? Can we do that?"

Toru nodded. "Yes, unless you would rather stay here to watch the other band performs."

Akihito grabbed Kou and Takato's arm."No, let's go backstage!" he said and pulled his best friends along with him. They were led to a heavily guarded door and Akihito wasn't at all surprised to find that Toru knew the guards. He really need to ask Asami about the ownership of the dome.

As they walked along the busy corridor leading to Setsuna's changing rooms, Akihito's thoughts went to his lover working at Sion. He wondered if it was all right, spending the New Year's Eve with his friends rather than the yakuza. He pushed the guilt away, reassuring himself that he'd make the traditional New Year cuisine, Osechi, for Asami tomorrow. His mind briefly wandered to the cooking preparations, already planning to start with the – _Akihito, cut it out, you are not his wife!_

They arrived at a pristine white door with Setsuna's handwritten name card plastered on the front of the door. As Toru poised his hand to knock, Akihito, Kou and Takato quickly adjusted their shirts, making sure that they were neat before meeting their idols.

A loud shout and a deafening crash had Toru pushed the door open without waiting for an invitation. Taiga stood in the middle of the room with none other than the untalented, deluded model Akihito worked with earlier. The coffee table was knocked down and shards of glasses were seen scattered around the floor were Emi stood. All occupants in the room turned towards the door, clearly not expecting guests.

"Toru san," Taiga took two strides to the door and extended his hand. "Kirishima san has informed me that Asami sama's guests will be dropping by."

Toru took Taiga's hand and shook it firmly. "Taiga san, you seem busy at the moment, would you like us to come back later?"

"No, no. We've finished our discussion." Taiga ran a hand through his hair.

Toru stepped aside, revealing Akihito, Kou and Takato. "Asami sama's guests," Toru announced, "Takaba sama, Kou sama and Takato sama."

"Pleasure to meet you," Taiga greeted warmly and offered his hand to Kou, then to Takato. The duo was so nervous that they ignored the handshake and opted to bow instead.

"Please to meet you too, Taiga san!" Kou and Takato said simultaneously.

Taiga turned to Akihito. "Takaba san, we meet again."

Sensing Emi seemed to recognize him; Akihito gave an awkward smile as he took the offered hand for a firm handshake.

"Please, come in and meet my members," Taiga walked inside to where his band members were seating.

"Taiga, we're not done!"

Taiga glared at Emi. "We are done talking, Emi. Please leave, I have guests."

Infuriated, Emi stomped over to Taiga. "No, we are not! Don't you dare brush me off like this! I am your girlfriend!" Emi shoved at Taiga.

Taiga gripped her arms and pushed her away. "You are NOT my girlfriend and you have never been."

Thinking that it was awkward to see a lover's quarrel, Akihito said uncertainly, "Er, Taiga san, we can always come back later."

"Nonsense, Takaba san. Please come in and have a seat," Taiga waved his hand to the empty seats in the room.

"Ask them to get out, we have things to dicuss!" Emi screamed.

Annoyed, Taiga gave Emi the ultimatum. "Emi, I have never liked you. You threw yourself at me and if you have read my signs correctly, I am not and have never been interested in you."

_Smack_.

Taiga looked at Emi, rubbing his slightly sore face and sneered, "Happy now? Don't you think I don't know it? I am not stupid; you were using our fame for your own benefits. You wanted to go out with me because it will elevate your status in the industry," Taiga paused for a while before continuing, "Well, guess what? You can look for another idiot in the entertainment industry who can cater to your every whim. I am not your puppet."

_Way to go, Taiga!_ Akihito cheered inwardly. If Taiga were to go out with Emi, Akihito was positive it would ruin Setsuna's image and Taiga's carrier. He didn't think Asami would appreciate one of his stars getting involved, especially with a brainless one like Emi.

"You son of a bitch!" Emi was so furious that her voice was shaking. "I'll go to the press and say that you're a liar and a womanizer. By the time I'm done, you'll be lucky if your record label still wants to keep you! You won't be selling another record – "

Akihito's temper snapped. He took a single step into the room and stood in front of Taiga. "That's enough!"

Already frustrated with her behavior earlier at the photo shoot, Akihito fired, "You are such a coward. Just because Taiga san refused to go out with you, you resort to blackmail! With an attitude like yours, you'll be lucky to even get a job!"

Emi took a step nearer. "I remember you, you're the photographer who took my shots just now," she shouted, "How dare you say those things to me, you are nothing but a mere camera man, a low life who has to beg for jobs!" Emi raised her hand and flung it across at Akihito's face.

Toru had anticipated Emi's intentions and moved in front of Akihito, taking the slap for his master. Still composed, he stood completely still and looked at the model, "You are not to hurt Takaba sama, Emi san."

"Toru!" Akihito moved to the side and inspected Toru's face. Emi's slap might not pack a punch but nevertheless, five finger prints decorated Toru's cheek.

"Toru –san!" Kou, Takatou and Taiga shouted, surrounding him. The band members also rose from their seats to gather around the guard.

"Emi, you've gone too far!" Taiga growled.

The model crossed her arms across her well-endowed chest. "He – he insulted me and the tall guy, he shouldn't have moved in front of that low life!"

"You will respect Takaba san and Toru san," Taiga warned.

"Or what?" she sneered. "You'll report to the media? You think the media will be interested enough to report news on a photographer and a – " Emi looked at Toru, unsure of Toru's relationship with Akihito.

Taiga raised his hand.

"Do you intend to slap me? Go ahead, I dare you!" Emi pointed her manicured finger to her cheek, taunting Taiga.

Taiga retreated, "I won't stoop so low to strike a woman."

The model pointed a finger to Akihito. "Why are you so protective over him? What's he to you?"

The lead singer of Setsuna thought long and hard. He looked up at Emi, smirking. Walking to where Akihito stood, he draped an arm around the photographer.

"Takaba and I are a little more than friends. I'm sure you understand what I meant."

Akihito stood rooted on the spot, tongue tied. _What was Taiga insinuating? That he and I were lovers?_ He glanced at his friends who were equally as shocked as he was.

Emi froze, her face blanching of color. She took in Taiga's hand on Akihito's shoulder, the way they were standing close to each other and angry color flooded her cheeks. "You liar! I don't believe you!"

Akihito noticed she had her fingers curled into fists and he recalled thinking if her palms would hurt since her fingernails were awfully long, when he heard Taiga said, "Then, this should prove it!" – and he was immediately pulled into Taiga's embrace. Before Akihito could protest, Taiga had crushed his mouth onto Akihito's, kissing him hard.

As everyone in the room gasped in shock, all Toru could think was '_Oh fuck'_.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

Walking to Setsuna's dressing room with Suoh by his side, Asami curved a smile as he thought of his star struck lover. He knew Akihito was feeling a little guilty about spending the eve of the New Year with his friends instead of him. Toru reported that Akihito paid a visit to Marukoshi, buying a few bags worth of cooking ingredients. Asami was no cooking expert but based on the receipt the manager had provided him, he could deduce that the boy was planning to make Osechi.

The first thing Asami noticed when he reached was the door; it was wide opened. Akihito's friend, Kou staggered behind a little, eyes widened as he fixed his attention inside the room. He arrived at the door just in time to see Akihito being pulled into Taiga's embrace for a kiss.

* * *

Toru who hadn't realized that his boss was standing at the door, quickly pushed Taiga away to pull Akihito to his side.

"Taiga san, you are not to do that to Takaba sama," Toru warned. "Asami sama will be highly displeased."

"Indeed," came an all too familiar voice that made Toru's blood chilled. He turned to the door and stiffened when he saw the crime lord.

"Asami!" Akihito gasped.

Toru quickly regained his composure. "Asami sama," he greeted.

"Asami sama, I can explain. This is a misunderstanding," Taiga stepped forward.

Asami's expression didn't so much as flicker. "So, you are saying that I have bad visions?" he suggested mildly.

_Shit, the boss is definitely mad. _Toru had seen the same expressionless look on Asami many times. The mild tone his boss used was an indication that he was not in his best moments.

"No, of course not, I was merely – "

Asami narrowed his eyes. "Hold him," he ordered Toru.

Toru was experienced and smart enough to understand who his boss meant. He gripped Taiga's arm and twisted it behind, causing the lead singer to cry out.

"Taiga!" one of his band members, Shu cried.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing to Taiga?" Emi walked towards Asami but Suoh blocked her from coming nearer.

"Suoh, escort her out of the dome. Inform security and have her banned from entering any of my premises from now onwards."

"Understood, Asami sama," Suoh gripped Emi's hands and dragged her out of the room, ignoring her protests and cries.

Akihito walked towards Asami and placed his hands on his lover's arm. "Asami, it was a –" he couldn't finish the rest of his sentence when Asami's golden orbs met his, anger and fury clearly written in those mesmerizing eyes.

Asami turned to Kou and Takato. "I believed it is time for you to return to the concert. Bring Akihito with you."

Takato cleared his throat. "Cer—certainly. Akihito, let's go back," he pulled Akihito's hand.

The photographer knew that if he left Taiga to Asami, the Setsuna singer probably wouldn't see the living daylights again. Akihito might not know Asami's interrogation methods but he doubt it'd be pleasant. He wasn't stupid. Once, he peeped into Asami's office when he was talking to Suoh and although he couldn't make out the conversation except for the word traitor, the look on the bulky guard confirmed his suspicions that his lover was not a man to be messed with.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll be right up," he said as he pushed Takato's hand away, his eyes never left Asami's.

"But Akihito –" Kou protested.

"No, Kou. Please trust me. I'll join you in a while." Akihito gave them a nervous smile.

Left with no choice, Kou pulled Takato out of the room, closing the door gently behind them.

The atmosphere in the room was so thick and tensed that even Akihito found it difficult to breathe. Without warning, Asami strode to the empty couch at the end of the room, pulling Akihito with him and made him sit on his lap. Using his arm, he clamped his hand around the boy's waist, anchoring him.

Toru dragged Taiga to Asami and kicked the back of his knee, forcing the singer to kneel in front of the crime lord.

"Taiga, you have ten seconds to explain yourself before I instruct Toru to break your arm," Asami said casually as he traced his fingers on Akihito's soft cheeks.

Numb with shock, the photographer could only stare at his lover. _Did he really mean that? _"Asami, it wasn't his fault!"

"Asami sama, we can explain –" Shu rushed over to kneel in front of Asami.

"Nine, eight, seven –" the yakuza counted.

"That model –Emi, she was blackmailing me. I just wanted to teach her a lesson, I didn't mean it, Asami sama, please believe me!"

"That's right! That bitch, she was threatening Taiga because he refused to go out with her!" Akihito got off Asami's lap and sat sideways, facing his lover.

Again, Akihito was ignored. "And you thought you can kiss Akihito to prove your point?" Asami directed his question at Taiga, "That alone, is not a good enough reason."

Taiga's arm was beginning to hurt from Toru's grip. "I'm sorry Asami sama, I didn't realize your acquaintance with Takaba sama! I promise I won't do it again!"

"Please, sir. We are scheduled to perform in less than 15 minutes," Shu pleaded, touching Asami's knee. He retreated almost immediately when his boss's eyes pierced angrily at his.

"Touch me again and I'll have Toru to break yours as well," the yakuza said in a low voice. He focused his attention back at Taiga. "I can replace you and your band anytime, you are not irreplaceable."

"Please, I beg you, Asami sama, I – "

"I believe your time is up, Taiga." Asami looked at Toru and commanded, "Toru, do it."

Akihito's watched in horror as he saw Toru swung Taiga's arm backwards while placing his palm on Taiga's shoulder. He wanted to argue with Asami that Taiga wasn't at fault but he knew his lover was too blinded by rage to listen to him. _There's only one thing to do now_, he thought, already hating the idea.

"Toru, stop!"

As the guard paused at Akihito's command, the photographer took the opportunity to straddle the yakuza. Tugging at his tie roughly, Akihito pressed his lips on Asami's. He released the tie to sneak both hands around the older man's neck, holding him firmly as he coaxingly parted Asami's mouth, slipping his tongue inside.

"Please, Ryuichi," he whispered when he broke off the kiss.

His lover responded by wrapping a hand around Akihito's waist, holding him firmly in place to prevent him from moving. Closing his mouth over Akihito's, Asami kissed him deep and hard. He broke free after a while, slanted his head to the sensitive hollow just below the photographer's ear and licked it. Asami heard his lover moaned in pleasure as Akihito arched his body against him, offering himself to the older man.

Pleased with Akihito's reaction, Asami's eyes flickered over the group of men in front of him. Apart from Toru, the others had their mouths wide opened, obviously stunned by the intimate acts in front of them. The yakuza smirked, and decided to show them just a little more by tugging at Akihito's hair to pull the boy's head back. He crushed their mouths together and delved his free hand into Akihito's shirt, brushing his fingers over boy's nipple before pinching it.

Akihito closed his eyes as he made soft, panting noises. The photographer was so drowned in pleasure that he had forgotten that they had company in the room. He was so hot, so needy that he wanted to rip Asami's expensive shirt and pants away and ride him. "Ryu—" Akihito gasped.

A knock on the door jolted Akihito awake and brought him back to reality. "Setsuna, you're out in five minutes!" a female voice rang out.

Pushing the yakuza away, Akihito got off his lap. _For god's sake, I actually moaned and begged Asami to kiss me in front of everyone!_ He didn't dare to look up at Toru, Taiga or the other band members; he was sure they were still staring at him. He rested his hands on his knees and looked away, too ashamed to even say a word.

"Taiga, I'm sure I have demonstrated who Akihito belongs to," Asami said in a cool voice and signaled Toru to release him.

Taiga rubbed his sore shoulder. "Yes, Asami sama. I apologized."

Hearing the proclamation ignited Akihito's temper. "I am not your possession," he gritted his teeth.

"You belong to me, Akihito," Asami said fiercely as he cupped Akihito's chin.

The photographer opened his mouth to protest only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Setsuna, we need you to be on stage in three. Please open the door!" the female voice said urgently.

Taiga and the rest of the band members remained stilled at their places as they looked at Asami uncertainly. Akihito stared at Asami; his golden eyes were unreadable. Not wanting his favorite band to miss the last show, he placed his hand on Asami's and gave it a small squeeze.

"Please, Asami. Everyone is waiting for them for the firework countdown." The photographer wasn't sure if Asami would grant his request since Akihito knew that his lover is not the type who takes orders from others - Akihito included.

It was a good ten seconds later when Asami finally spoke, "Taiga, there'd be no next time, are we clear?"

Taiga nodded his head.

"If you do that again, I won't be bothering breaking your hands, I'll hack them off immediately."

Taiga gulped and nodded again, "Yes, Asami sama."

"Leave us," the crime lord commanded.

Taiga didn't need to be told twice; he scrambled up and took off with his band members, leaving Akihito and Toru in the room. Akihito tried to stand up, but the yakuza gripped his hand tightly. "We're not done yet."

Before Akihito could protest, Asami swung his legs up from the couch and pulled Akihito out of the room. Suoh met them at the door and immediately led the way, as if he already knew where Asami wanted to go.

"Asami, where are we going? Kou and Takato, they're waiting for me," Akihito protested.

"Toru, tell Akihito's friends to leave without him after the concert," Asami ordered as he strode out of the metal door.

Toru bowed and disappeared into the screaming crowds.

"Hey, I have to go back to my friends!" the photographer exclaimed, trying to pull his hand free.

"They can do without you."

Akihito presumed Asami was going to bring him out of the dome but to his surprise, he was pulled into the elevator and led to a private room on the top floor where they could see the entire stage through huge, crystal clear glass panels. A long, expensive couch stood at the center facing the stage.

Asami didn't bother switching on the lights when he entered. Pushing Akihito to the couch, he loosened his tie. "Leave us, make sure we are not disturbed," Asami addressed the guard without breaking eye contact with the boy.

"Yes, sir," Suoh mumbled and exited the room.

Akihito gulped, knowing Asami was still very displeased with the earlier incident. Fuck, it wasn't his fault! He was caught in the argument and became the victim. Taiga wasn't to be blamed either as he was merely putting that bitch in her place. Seriously riled, he stood up, meeting Asami.

Keeping himself from shuddering at the intensity of Asami's eyes, Akihito looked up at Asami, challenging his golden orbs with his hazel eyes.

"Why the hell are you so pissed off? I'm leaving!" Akihito snapped, turning to leave the room.

Asami's hands closed around his waist, catching Akihito before he could take a step. Pulling the photographer solidly against him, he lifted Akihito's chin.

"You're mine," Asami declared.

Akihito shoved at the crime lord. "I AM nobody's possession."

"Every strand of your hair, every inch of your body, they belong to me. I am telling you this again, I will destroy anyone that touches you."

The photographer shivered at the declaration, wishing he would get mad instead of getting excited by it. "It – it wasn't Taiga's fault! That bitch Emi, she was pushing Taiga, blackmailing him! She even tried to slap me but Toru stepped in front of me and took the hit."

"And so you think that it is all right for him to kiss you?" Asami spoke in a low voice.

"No – I mean, I disliked it but – "

"But you choose to protect him, didn't you Akihito?" Asami interrupted. Getting angrier at his lover by the second, he pushed Akihito to the couch and ripped his shirt apart, sending buttons flying across the room. He hovered above the photographer, staring at his lover's fiery eyes. "You hated public displays yet you are willing to seduce me to help Taiga."

Unable to control his temper, Akihito fired back, "I'd help anyone, Asami! I just can't stand there and watch Toru break his arm, especially when Taiga was also a victim," he shouted, angry tears threatening to spill. "You jerk; you should know that better than anyone else! I crushed my own pride and robbed a fellow journalist because of you!"

Asami stared at his lover for a moment before standing up. Angry at himself, he walked towards the glass panel and slid his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, looking at Setsuna belting out their final song of the night. He had been so blinded with jealousy when he saw Akihito being kissed by Taiga. As if it wasn't enough, he had to witness Akihito's defending Taiga.

He vaguely recalled two years ago, Akihito had come to him begging, kneeling on the floor at the hotel suite when Takato and Kou were taken by Feilong. It dawn on him that Akihito would do it for anyone but despite understanding that, he couldn't control his desire to monopolize Akihito completely.

Akihito sat up slowly, brushing a tear away as he stared at Asami's back. He hated it; he'd rather they fight, argue, tease or fuck each other angrily – anything would be better than the complete silent treatment. As he continued to gaze at his lover's spectacular back, guilt crept in. Akihito tried putting himself in Asami's position and couldn't help but to feel the same amount of jealousy if he were to see Asami kissing another person.

Feeling cold, he pulled the shirt tighter to cover his naked chest and stood up from his seat. He padded to Asami, rested his forehead on Asami's back, whispering, "Asami, I won't apologize for what I did."

Asami closed his eyes momentarily and upon reopening, the rage in his eyes had gone and a playful smirk graced his lips. Admiring his lover's stubbornness, he said, "Really, that's sounds like an apology to me."

The photographer didn't miss the playful reply. He smiled, "That wasn't an apology, you bastard." Akihito move next to the yakuza and was immediately pulled into Asami's embrace. The older man kissed him roughly, sliding his hand downwards to unbuckle Akihito's jeans.

"Remember, Akihito. You are mine; I will not accept anything less."

In one swift movement, Asami turned Akihito to face the glass panel. He pushed the torn jeans down roughly, closing his hands around the photographer's cock.

"Asami!" he gasped, "What the hell are you doing? There are people down there! They can see us!"

"No one will look at us. Maybe Setsuna, if they try really hard," Asami answered easily as he stroke Akihito's erected cock slowly. He wet two fingers before tracing them to his lover's bottom, gently poking at the puckered hole.

"Nn…" Akihito covered his mouth with a hand to muffle a scream when he felt Asami's fingers moved in and out rhythmically.

The photographer braced himself on the glass panel as Asami continued to pleasure him. Making out in the open with thousands of spectators was new to Akihito, making him more excited and aroused than he already is

Sensing the boy was about to reach his climax, Asami stopped pumping and tightened his grip on Akihito's cock, preventing him from his release.

"Not yet," he murmured.

"You sadistic bastard!" the boy panted in frustration.

Grinning, Asami released the boy and pulled him to the couch. He unzipped his own dress pants, releasing his own throbbing erection before pulling the boy on his lap. With Akihito's back resting on his torso, Asami bit the nape of Akihito's neck- his favorite spot- and spread the photographer's legs indecently. Positioning himself at his lover's puckered hole, he lowered Akihito slowly onto him.

Akihito leaned back to rest his head on the Asami's shoulder; his breaths came in short, choppy pants. Raising his hands to Asami's face, he let it lingered as he enjoyed Asami's steady thrusts into him.

Out there, the New Year countdown had begun.

"What's – with you and – ah – sex during fireworks?" Akihito asked, stifling a moan. "This is the third time we're having sex during fireworks. And—ah –" Akihito nearly screamed, "I am going to miss it again!"

Asami gripped his lover's ass firmly as he continued thrusting upwards. "I can always ask Kirishima to arrange another fireworks display."

"Are you crazy?"

Asami only smirked.

_Five - four- three- two- one- Happy New Year! _

As the first firework exploded in the sky, the ceiling of the room suddenly opened, shocking Akihito. He looked upwards and realized that the roof shared the same design as Tokyo Dome. The 'ceilings' were actually panels of glass which were retractable by a push of a button.

"Asami, how?" Akihito muttered.

Asami licked his lover's ear. "Now you can see them clearly," he said and plunged into him, earning another guttural moan from his lover.

"How are the fireworks, Akihito?" Asami asked, sneaking his hand to the front to pump his lover's erected cock.

Clouded with passion, Akihito could only moan in response. Asami took him with powerful thrusts, hitting his lover's sensitive spots, stirring powerful sensations within Akihito. As the photographer climaxed hard and fast, sobbing and crying out, Asami rode him through it without mercy.

Just when Asami thought he was close, he licked Akihito's neck and whispered, "Happy New Year, Akihito," and emptied himself into his lover.

* * *

To my best knowledge, Tokyo Dome does not have a private viewing room but I included one anyway since I wanted to write Asami/Akihito making out while viewing the fireworks. (hangs head in shame for being a pervert)

Thank you for adding me in LJ! Now I have more friends! YAY!

To everyone who has taken their time to read, favorite, follow and review, thank you so much!

KyouyaxCloud, God-d-e-ss Eternity, raindropdew, finderlov, bellissima-kirei, CreedHartnet13, FanofBellaandEdward, creamymint, Knox, Nihon mania, Heart of the Zodiax, Lizzy0308, Nbsiren, StuffedCupcakes, DeathGirlTheReaper,Seerinjim Windying, yuichichan17, mna24Grilla, RoseNusrat, Nhaara, psyNEKOpath, Daryja, Wragziez, lunaazul1991, Kato-chan, PoisonEcarlate, ObsidianShadow1994, Regina, whitangel, Ana, innocenteyes, Asami'sclown, Haruhi-kun, Yaoifangirl89, pbs, JoEdgardHom, oosuan, Reinri13, princesugar, larasGee, AngelRuby235,Tennu, Senbonzakura96, akiasami, NekoGurl98, yui eiri, LadyWulf, Suspicious Crow, SAGE, Rewinsan, Iphy-Chan, ilovetacos5, BcozI'mNaughty, seeker88, Xxsakurachan97, SidonieGordon, Orangejuice, Ninaloveanimne, Seithr-Kairy, Minnie, crazyfan and 8 guests reviewers- THANK YOU!

A/N: I am still clueless about what to write in the next chapter. Time to revisit the reviews for more ideas! I will be having university exams on the 6th and 9th September and I will try my very best to update after that!


	14. Chapter 14

I seriously thought that once my exams are over, I'll be free to write. Unfortunately, I was hit by every writer's worst nightmare – writer's block! I made so many mistakes while writing this chapter and I can only thank my wonderful beta, **RiveReinStyx** for her marvelous editing skills.

Thank you to **Finderlov, Yaoifangirl89, oosuan, kawaiigirl,** **Rose Nusrat** and** FanofBellaandEdward** for reminding me about Emi. I totally forgot about her! (Slaps hand on forehead)

This chapter is for **Ninaloveanime** who wanted to read a sick Akihito. I have to warn you that this chapter is probably not what you imagine. I apologize in advance if I disappoint you!

Warnings: Possible OOCs.

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I probably own Toru and the rest of the baddies here.

* * *

Japan's top crime lord Asami Ryuuchi stood near the huge glass panel window in his office, staring at nowhere in particular as he inhaled a drag of his cigarette. His dependable secretary was less than three feet away, giving oral reports on the stock market and night club profits, something he would be reading in a while. He allowed his mind to wander briefly to his young lover, currently naked and warm under the duvet covers of their king size bed. Last night had been pleasurable for both of them; Akihito was more demanding than usual – crying out his name, begging him to ravish him more and he gladly obliged Akihito's every whim, giving him what he craved.

The crime lord pushed the image of a needy Akihito away, knowing that if he continued, he could no longer stay focus in his work. Turning to his secretary, he spoke, "Kirishima."

The secretary looked up from his file. "Yes, Asami sama?"

"What about the task I asked of you after the New Year?" the crime lord asked as he extinguished the half burnt stick in the ashtray. Casually unbuttoning the first button of his coat, he sat on his custom made leather seat and gazed his golden orbs at the bespectacled man.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "If you are referring to the model Emi, I have already asked Model Inc to terminate her contract, as per request. Her ban from entering any of your premises or Takaba sama's premises has also taken effect."

Asami took one of the reports on his table and flipped it open. "And, did Model Inc agree to terminate her contract?"

His secretary smirked. "They panicked when I arrived at the company, representing you, sir. The CEO agreed immediately without even demanding for an explanation."

The yakuza signed the report, passing it back to Kirishima. "Good. Send a word out to all the other agencies and remind them of the consequences of offering her a contract with their companies."

"Very well, Asami sama. I will – "

The phone on Asami's desk rang, halting the secretary. Juggling the reports in his hand, Kirishima took a step forward to pick up the phone.

"Asami sama's office – Inspector Mori," Kirishima greeted and remained quiet for the next few minutes. Occasionally, he glanced at the yakuza worriedly before finally replying, "Very well, I shall let Asami sama know about it. Please keep us informed about the matter, thank you."

Replacing the phone on the desk, Kirishima spoke, "Inspector Mori has just received news that Mah Wing Shing managed to escape while being transported to the prison in China. He killed four guards in the van and stole their guns. Inspector Mori is worried that he might come to Japan for revenge."

Asami's golden eyes hardened. "When was this?"

"Five days ago. The Chinese officials called Inspector Mori after they suspected Mah might have left the country via the sea. They found the handcuffs near the port," Kirishima said. "Sir, what are your orders?"

Still composed, Asami looked up at his secretary. "Call Toru and Ando. Tell them to be on the lookout and keep the news away from Akihito."

"Understood," Kirishima bowed before looking at his boss worriedly. "What about you, Asami sama? Mah is likely to seek revenge for what you did to him. Do you need me to contact Suoh to arrange extra guards?"

"No– " the yakuza opened his drawer to retrieve his gun. Checking the magazine, he curved a smile, "I'll remind him the consequences of cheating me - all over again."

Kirishima wanted to protest but he knew better. Taking one last look at his formidable boss, he stepped out of the room discreetly to carry out his duties, all the while pondering what sort of war they will be facing.

_No, I couldn't let anything happen to Asami sama. _The simple thought of his boss lying on the floor, soaked in his own pool of blood chilled him to the bone. Pushing the image away, Kirishima decided that he'd rather face the consequences for disobeying his boss than regretting it later. For the first time in his many years as Asami's trusted subordinate, Kirishima Kei disobeyed orders. The secretary picked up his phone from his own desk and called his trusted friend, Suoh to arrange for extra protection for the crime lord.

* * *

Akihito had never felt like skipping work as much as he did today. He woke up, feeling a dull pain on his lower back as usual. Wincing in pain, Akihito gingerly applied pressure to ease the soreness. He thought he had gotten the hang off their nightly activities as it had been a while since he felt so sore but apparently, pain decided to play peek-a-boo with him.

The photographer tried to recall their lovemaking the night before, thinking of a particular position that may have caused the pain. He found it puzzling as Asami had been gentle last night; the older man even prepared him long enough to make him writhing in lust before entering him slowly, driving him crazy from the desire.

_Shit, now my head starts to hurt. _Akihito groaned as he threw away the duvet covers to get down from the bed. The moment he stood up, the joints on his ankles and knees hurt and without warning, fell off the bed, landing his sore bottom on the cold marble flooring.

Pain shot through his spine. "Ow!"

His cries sent his guard barging into the room with a gun ready in his outstretched hand.

"Takaba sama, are you all right?" Toru kept his gun, knelt down to assist the younger man up.

"Yeah, I lost my footing," Akihito lied, not wanting to tell his guard the truth about his fall.

"You look a little pale, do you want me to call Asami sama?" the guard knelt next to the photographer.

"No! I'm not a child, Toru. Don't report every single thing to him!" Akihito snapped.

Akihito looked at the handsome guard in front of him. His dark eyes were unreadable and emotionless but it didn't stop Akihito from feeling a little guilty for venting his anger at Toru, a guard he considered his friend.

"I'm sorry, Toru. I didn't mean to talk like that. I – " Akihito glanced at the bedside clock, gasping at the time. "SHIT! I'm late!"

Ignoring the pain on his knees and ankle, Akihito rushed into the bathroom and came out in a record breaking time, showered and fully awake. A person who never gave two cents about fashion, Akihito intended to grab the first clothing that came into his hands. He was however, saved from the task of picking his own clothes as they were already hung neatly on the closet door.

_That man had impeccable taste for expensive clothing,_ Akihito mused as he dressed himself. The coat he traded with the old man at the convenience store a week and a half ago had been replaced by a newer, more expensive piece. Asami would never purchase anything cheap – period.

The photographer rushed out of the room to see his lanky guard standing by the door with his camera bag in his hands. "Toru, you are a lifesaver!" Akihito said gratefully as he took the bag off his guard's hands.

By the time Akihito slid into the back seat of the BMW, he was positive that something was wrong with him. His breath labored a little, his body ached all over and felt that the temperature dropped a few degrees. _Maybe Toru had switched off the heater_, he thought, glancing at the dashboard.

_It's on full blast but why am I still shivering? _Akihito hugged his coat tighter, trying to retain some body heat. He probably shouldn't have taken the shower or maybe he was still tired after their intense sex last night. He decided that it was the latter.

He crossed his fingers, hoping the photo shoot would go smoothly today as he wished for nothing more than to snuggle in the warmth of Asami's king size bed and sleep.

* * *

Toru stood at the corner of the studio, scrutinizing his master. There was something wrong with the photographer, he was positive of it. Initially, he thought it was due to the amount of nightly activities his master and boss shared but no matter how tired he was the next day, Akihito always showed the same amount of enthusiasm in his work.

Akihito at the moment looked dull, uninterested and tired. His face was flushed, his eyes red and puffy as he spoke quietly to the model, giving instructions for the model to pose.

"Toru san, can I ask you a question?" the guard next to him asked.

Eyes fixated on Akihito, the older guard nodded.

"Suoh san said that you recommended me to be Takaba sama's chauffer. Why did you pick me?"

"You're sharp and your skills are commendable."

Ando smiled a little. "Why do I have a feeling that those were not the only reasons you pick me?"

Toru glanced sideways at Ando before looking at his master again. "The person who gave the green light isn't me, Ando san. Asami sama makes the call."

Ando leaned against the wall. "I am really grateful for the chance though I am a little worried if I can do it right since I have no experience being a bodyguard. Security is what I do best."

When Toru remained silent, Ando continued, "And I am not going to lie, Toru san; I am afraid. I saw what you had to do at The Fixer and I can only tip my hat off at you for having the guts to pull the trigger. If it were me, I would have begged Asami sama for mercy."

At the mention of The Fixer, the taller guard tensed a little but showed no emotions. "It's – ," Toru halted for a moment, searching for the right words to convey what he felt, "not easy to do that," he concluded.

"Of course, you became famous overnight! The guards were saying that you're now in Asami sama's inner circle, becoming one of his most trusted guards."

Not a person comfortable with praises, Toru quickly changed the subject, "Did you see anyone suspicious outside?"

Ando went back to working mode. "None so far."

Toru nodded. "Asami sama instructed that the news about Mah's escape should be kept away from Takaba sama. Be careful with what you say in front of him."

"Understood," the younger guard replied, "But wouldn't it be better if we tell him?"

"We do not question Asami sama's decision, Ando san," Toru said as he kept his gaze on his master. When the photographer called for a wrap, Toru instructed, "Ando san, prepare the car. Make sure you check the car before entering."

Ando nodded. As he turned to the door, he glanced backwards and smiled. "Call me Ando, Toru san. We're going to be partners after all."

* * *

"Takaba san, thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing the photos!"

Akihito returned the manager's bow and managed a weak smile. "The photos should be ready in a few days, Nakai san."

As soon as Nakai and the model closed the doors to the studios, Akihito immediately crouched on the floor, placing the cameras in the bags quickly; he didn't think he could stand another minute standing. What he needed is some aspirins and sleep.

"Takaba sama, are you by any chance, unwell?"

The photographer raised his head to stare at his guard. "What are you saying, Toru?" He laughed.

"You look flushed and tired. You kept your coat on even though it is warm in here."

_Damn Toru and his excellent observing skills. _Akihito suspected that he was running a fever, considering his chills had gotten worse since morning. He didn't want to tell the guard, knowing that Toru was under strict orders to report his every movement to Asami. The last thing he wanted is to be dragged to the hospital by Toru on Asami's orders.

Gritting his teeth and bracing for the chill, Akihito removed the coat, "There, I am perfectly all right!"

The instant he said that, Akihito's muscles ached and his skin roughened as another wave of chill attacked him.

The guard raised his eyebrow, disbelief clearly written on his face. "I'm sorry Takaba sama, I have to do this – "

Without warning or waiting for Akihito to respond, Toru gripped the photographer with a hand to steady him and placed the other on his forehead.

"Hey!" Akihito protested.

Toru released Akihito, bowing a little. "My apologies for being so rough, Takaba sama. You are running a fever and your body is burning," he said in a somewhat concerned voice.

"I – I'm not!" the younger man denied, wrapping his coat for some much needed heat.

Toru sighed. Bending slightly to pick up Akihito's camera bag, he took the rest of the camera lenses, stowing them in their appropriate compartments. "Takaba sama, I will bring you to the hospital to see Asami sama's personal physician."

"NO! I am perfectly all right!" Akihito replied stubbornly. "Just take me home, I'll be perfectly fine after a good sleep."

"You need to take some medication."

"And I just told you that I'll be fine after a good sleep. Don't treat me like a child, Toru," Akihito said angrily as he marched to the door.

Positive that Toru would start another round of 'Takaba sama –', Akihito readied himself for the counter attack. He was however, interrupted by the wind chime sound at the door.

Emi marched in, her face slightly flushed with fury.

_Just great, _Akihito thought bitterly. He was shivering, his muscles were aching badly and his head was splitting from the argument he had with Toru a while ago. He was not ready to start another bickering session with Emi.

Akihito paid no heed to her presence and hugged his coat tighter, intending to walk past her to the door. Emi gripped his arm, pulling him back into the room.

"Not so fast, you bastard," she nearly growled.

Being addressed as a bastard was something new to Akihito since it was usually he who used it when referring to his lover. He crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Toru stood in front of Akihito in a heartbeat, using his taller frame to block Emi from advancing to his master.

Akihito, who was already pissed with the fact that Toru was fussing around him like a mother hen, snapped.

"I am not fragile, Toru. Move," he commanded.

Toru stepped aside immediately; years in the army training taught him never to disobey a superior's command.

"What do you want?" Akihito repeated.

"YOU!" Emi pointed her finger at Akihito, "It's all your fault! Taiga dumped me, the company ended my modeling contract and I am banned from entering almost every restaurant in Tokyo."

By now, the pain on his head worsened. Placing two fingers on his temple, Akihito gently moved them in circular motion to ease the throbbing pain.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know anything, you low life photographer! You asked that man to do it, didn't you?" Emi screeched.

"I didn't do anything," Akihito fired, raising his voice_. Shit,_ his voice turned hoarse. His throat is dry and uncomfortable, and felt as though as he had just swallowed a box of needles.

"You liar! You took everything from me. Taiga; my job; my life!" she reached out her hands to grab Akihito.

Toru dropped the camera bag, moved in front Akihito and gripped Emi's hand tightly. "You will not hurt Takaba sama, Emi san."

"That's none of your business, fuck off."

Emi swung her other hand across Toru's face, only to be halted by Akihito's hand clamping tightly onto her arm.

"Don't touch my friend," Akihito nearly snarled before loosening his grip.

Toru released Emi, staring at Akihito in disbelief. Emi seemed to be taken aback by Akihito's behavior too as she immediately lowered her hands.

She regained her composure quickly, flipping her chestnut hair back and continued her assault, "Don't think you can get away with this, I know some powerful people and all I have to do is just say a word and you're done! I don't fucking care who that man is, he'll be done by the time I tell Kondo sama about this."

Akihito resisted the urge to tell Emi that Kondo Masahiro is merely the CEO of a rival record company and is nothing but a small fly compared to Asami. _Damn it,_ these arguments were taking a toll on his body. He felt colder, his head hurt from the constant pounding, his eyes watery and his knees started to feel like jelly.

Emi took in Akihito's quietness and sneered, "That man, who is he anyway? He's an eye candy but I bet he's merely a rich perverted bastard who has nothing better to do than fuck – "

The former model obviously made the wrong move. Akihito took a step forward, locking his gaze at Emi. "I won't be nice if you say one more maligning word about Asami."

Akihito's voice was hoarse, but the warning was clear. Emi took staggering steps backwards, slightly shaken by the menacing tone Akihito used. But Emi wasn't going to be intimidated, nor was she going to back down easily, especially since the pathetic excuse for a photographer stole Taiga and her career from her.

Bravely, she stepped forward and with rage clouding her judgment, swung her heavy handbag at Akihito. The photographer, already weakened due his condition, fell back as the heavy bag hit the side of his head. Head spinning and visions blurred, Akihito closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to engulf him.

"Takaba sama!" Toru called urgently as he cushioned Akihito's fall. Muttering the_ F_ word, he picked up the unconscious photographer effortlessly, ignoring the panicked model.

"I – I didn't hit him that hard. He's just a weak bastard – "

"Emi san," Toru interrupted, "If you say another word, I will not hesitate to take you down, woman or not."

He pushed the door open with his shoulder, raced down the small flight of steps to the waiting car. Ando got off the car immediately.

"What happened, Toru san?" Ando asked as he helped Toru put Akihito at the backseat of the BMW.

"Later – to the hospital – now," Toru said urgently and he climbed into the back seat with Akihito. Gently placing the photographer's head on his lap, he placed his palm on Akihito's forehead, checking his temperature and muttered another curse when he gauged the temperature to be at least 104 degrees Fahrenheit.

_Shit, the fever must have started this morning and had worsened after the morning bath, _Toru thought as he checked Akihito's head for injuries. No bumps and cuts, he decided after pressing his hand on the photographer's scalp gently.

"Toru san, we have a problem," Ando spoke, breaking Toru's thoughts.

Toru met Ando's eyes at the rear mirror.

"The cab behind has been following us for a while now."

Toru glanced backwards carefully and noticed a green, white cab trailing behind them from a distance. Left without a choice, Toru reached for his phone, speed dialing his boss's number.

Asami answered on the second ring.

"Asami sama, we have a problem; a green cab is tailing us," Toru said without preamble.

"Mah?"

Toru glanced backwards to check again. "I cannot confirm the identity, sir. It's a distance away."

"Where are you?"

"Yaesu 1-chome, on the way to the hospital."

Asami's voice immediately hardened, "What happened to him?"

"Takaba sama is having a medium grade fever and as of the moment, unconscious," Toru replied, finding it pointless to keep the fact hidden from the yakuza.

Asami was quiet for a moment. "Bring Akihito to Sion. Ask Ando to drive to the back of the building and get him inside through the back door. I'll send the men," Asami ordered.

"Understood."

His boss spoke again, "Are you armed?"

"Yes, Asami sama. So is Ando."

"Good, shoot the bastard if he so much so takes a step out of the car, and Toru?"

That tone never failed to shake Toru's nerves. "Yes?"

"I am expecting a detailed report from you later," Asami said and the tone went dead.

"What did the boss say?" Ando asked the minute Toru ended the call; his eyes darted to the rear view mirror every few seconds to check on the cab. It is still following cautiously behind them.

"Change route. Asami sama's orders were to bring Takaba sama to Sion; drive to the back of the building and we are clear to use the gun," Toru said, glancing at the unconscious boy.

"You bet I'm going to enjoy using it on the bastard," the driver grinned, taking a sharp left turn into the next street.

"What's our ETA?" Toru asked.

"About seven minutes."

"Stop right at the back entrance; I'll carry Takaba sama into the building. The guards should be there by now, can you manage?"

Ando reached for his gun in his jacket, smiling confidently, "You bet."

As the car tires screeched to a stop, Toru half dragged, half carried Akihito into the building. Asami's men, led by Suoh poured out from the building, guns out and ready.

Toru didn't have time to think if Ando could make it. With his master as his top priority, he carried Akihito, raced through the corridors to Asami's private elevator. On cue, the door of the elevator opened and the crime lord strode out of the car with Kirishima following silently behind.

"Asami sama," Toru greeted.

"My office, now," Asami stepped back into the elevator, taking Akihito from Toru's arms.

Toru stepped inside, moving to the back with Kirishima before glancing at his boss nervously. He then darted his gaze to Kirishima who shook his head a little, signaling that the yakuza was not in his best moods.

_Shit._

As the elevator doors slid open, Kirishima went ahead, pushing Asami's office door wide-open for the crime lord to enter. Toru followed behind, closing the office doors. His eyes widened when Kirishima went to the bookcase behind Asami's desk, pulling out a book in the process to press a few buttons.

Toru watched in awe as Kirishima slide the giant bookcase effortlessly, opening to a small room, equipped with a queen size bed and a table.

Asami laid Akihito on the bed gently. Placing his palms on Akihito's forehead, he nearly winced at the heat. He removed Akihito's shoes, coat and sweater, freeing him from the layers of clothing and pulled the covers to his chest.

"Where's Kanzaki?" The crime lord directed the question at Kirishima as he took the wet cloth from Kirishima's outstretched hands, placing it on Akihito's forehead.

"One of the guards is bringing the sensei up right now," the secretary answered.

Nodding absently at Kirishima's reply, Asami continued to gaze at his young lover's sleeping form. He checked the boy's pulse – still beating regularly. Akihito's face looked flush as though he was blushing and it reminded Asami of the boy writhing beneath him last night, begging to be ravished.

A knock on the door interrupted his thought. His personal physician, a man in his early fifties stood at the door, bowing slightly at Asami. The yakuza nodded in response and stood up, allowing Kanzaki to attend to Akihito.

He strode out of the room and went near the glass window. Pulling out his cigarette pack from his pockets, he retrieved a single stick, placing it between his lips.

Toru immediately moved to Asami's side to light the cigarette. He stood perfectly still next to the boss as he watched his boss took the first drag, unsure if he should move behind or remain at his spot.

"Toru," his boss used the same neutral tone that shook his nerves. "There's a red mark near Akihito's right cheekbone."

Immediately Toru stood straight before relaying the incident in detail. By the time he was done, his boss looked composed but Toru knew that beneath that calm demeanor, there was a raging fire. Too nervous to look at his boss, the guard angled his head to see the tall apartment across the street and waited.

Toru heard Kirishima's phone rang and not a minute later, the secretary walked out of the room. "Asami sama, we have the identity of the person in the cab. The model, Emi had the taxi driver follow Takaba sama's car."

Kirishima continued, "According to Suoh, Emi claimed that she was concerned about Takaba sama but Suoh was positive she was lying and suspected that she has malicious intent towards Takaba sama."

Asami didn't bother to hide his displeasure. He turned to Kirishima, his golden orbs narrowed and ordered, "Tell Suoh to get rid of Emi. We've tolerated her long enough."

Toru wasn't surprise at the orders. Suoh did remind him that their boss is extreme whenever it concerned Akihito and he knew their boss couldn't be bothered even if Emi is a woman. The consequence of invading his territory can only be death.

"Method, Asami sama?" Kirishima had his phone out, ready to call Suoh anytime.

"Stage her death. Make it look like a mugging," Asami ordered and Kirishima immediately pressed the phone to his ear, murmuring instructions to Suoh.

The doctor came out of the room a few minutes later, bowing deeply. "Asami sama, Takaba sama have a bad tonsillitis and a medium grade fever. I have given him a jab of antibiotics. He will need more medication when he wakes up."

"When will he be conscious?" Asami asked.

"Most likely in a few hours," the doctor replied. "His vitals are normal but his body is exhausted; sleeping is the only way to help him recover faster. I will prescribe some medication and care instructions for Takaba sama."

Asami nodded. He dismissed Kirishima and Toru, instructing them to deal with Akihito's medication and Emi. He then went to the bed and sat on the edge, watching Akihito's sleeping form.

The yakuza traced his fingers along Akihito's cheeks, moving down to the jaw line before cupping his chin. Asami had never seen Akihito looked so vulnerable. He missed his fiery temper, his challenging eyes, his sarcastic retorts and cheeky replies.

He brushed his finger on Akihito's lips, remembering its warmth as Akihito took him in his mouth the night before, teasing, pleasuring him as he seductively gaze his hazel eyes at him. The thought itself made him harden. Feeling somehow ungentlemanly for having perverted thoughts about his lover when he is sick, he rose from the bed to his office, sliding the door shut with him.

Asami sat on his desk, tapped a few buttons on his lap top to activate the cameras in the room. He decided that he would take his mind off Akihito at the moment and focused his attention to the escaped prisoner from China. It frustrates Asami that Mori couldn't confirm if Mah had entered Japan since he received the news of his escape nearly a week late.

Asami had to admit that Mah is at least smart; not as good as Fei Long but definitely not stupid. He had to be careful or he would end up dancing to Mah's tune. And then there's Akihito. It was perhaps the biggest challenge of all, keeping his young lover safe from his enemies' clutches.

Deciding that it was pointless to guess where Mah was hiding, he went over the reports Kirishima left on his desk. He heard the door to his office opened slowly and didn't bother looking up, expecting Kirishima. Surprised that Kirishima did not knock or greet him upon entering, he looked up – and found himself staring at a gun pointed directly at him.

"Surprise!" Mah Wing Shing greeted, his lips parted broadly, exposing a hole in his upper canine where the golden tooth once stood.

* * *

Akihito stirred slowly, opening his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Head lighter and clearer, he sat up slowly, resting his back on the bed frame as he looked around. He was in a room of some sort, tastefully furnished, equipped with a bathroom and a working desk. The room was bare except for the few pieces of furniture and an expensive looking painting that hung on the wall.

_Damn it, _Akihito cursed when he noticed his muscles and joints still ached.

He thought of Emi and briefly wondered what happened to her after her attack. _And where is Toru?_ Akihito scanned around as he slipped on his sweater.

Gingerly, he stepped on the floor, paying extra attention to his knees since they hurt a lot more than he could imagine. He padded to the lap top on the desk and shook the mouse. The machine hummed to life from its sleep mode, showing Akihito a clear CCTV footage of Asami's office.

There was also a note on the desk, addressed to him. Picking it up, he recognized Asami's bold handwriting on the piece of paper.

_Akihito, the room is connected to my office. If you're awake, join me._

_Smug bastard, _Akihito grinned a little. _I should have known better. _Where else could he be without his guards than in Asami's office. He was about to walk to the sliding door when he saw something on the screen that nearly made his heart stop.

There was someone else in Asami's office and he was pointing his gun at his lover.

"How did you get in?" Asami asked even though he could already guess since Mah was wearing the janitor's clothes.

Still pointing the gun at Asami, Mah laughed, "Never thought I'd come here, eh?" The former boss of Tung Shing took a few steps nearer.

Asami knew he had to buy some time. His gun was locked in his drawer and there wasn't enough time to retrieve it. With Akihito inside the room defenseless, he had to distract him; at least until he could find the opportune moment to knock Mah down.

"You should really find a janitor of your own size, Mah. That size hardly fits you," Asami smirked.

Instead of getting mad, Mah continued smiling. "I am not going to fall into your trap again, Asami. Patience—, " Mah drawled as he circled around the room, forcing Asami to do the same. They both stopped when Mah had his back of the bookcase and Asami had his near the glass windows, " – is the key when killing a bastard like you."

Asami did not waver despite having a gun pointed at him. If he showed signs that he was fazed by it, the Chinese would have an upper edge against him. "What about your son, Mah? Did you enjoy watching his execution?"

At the mention of his son, Mah flew in rage. "You son of a bitch, you dare to mention about my son?" the hand that held the gun shook a little. "There were six shots in his body, SIX!" Mah roared angrily.

The Chinese steadied his hands, gripping the gun tightly. "I'll enjoy putting holes in your body. You'll pay Asami," he smiled and fired.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

Akihito kept his eyes glued on the screen. He recognized the man as the same person Ishida caught in his viewfinder. He thought the man was dead since Asami had his gun near Chinese's face when he saw the photo on Ishida's camera.

_Now it's not the time to be thinking unnecessary things, Akihito! _He scolded himself. God, what should he do? He couldn't just barge out with his bare hands; that would have gotten all of them killed.

_My phone!_ Akihito cursed his stupidity and reached for his bag. His hopes were short lived when he realized his bag was not with him. He nearly gave up until he remembered something important.

_If this is Asami's hidden room, he should have kept a gun somewhere. _With that thought, the photographer kept his hopes alive. He pulled the desk drawers open, surprised to find that they were empty. He went to the bed, patted the pillows and slid his hand underneath the mattress, hoping to feel for a bulge but there wasn't any. Almost giving up, Akihito yanked the drawer of the bedside table open and there it was – a semi-automatic pistol laying neatly in it.

Holding a gun and using it is another story. The weight of the gun felt heavy in his hands as if he was holding a heavy rock. He didn't have a clue how to hold it properly, let alone fire it since his experience is limited to a single use when he lost it after seeing Yuri shot Kirishima on Fei Long's ship.

_But can I do it? _

As Akihito dwelled with his insecurities and fear, the first shot from outside went off and ignoring his racing heartbeat, he raced to the door.

* * *

Asami considered himself lucky to have anticipated that shot. He managed to dodge the bullet aimed at his chest but he was no match to the speed of a bullet. It went straight into his left arm and nestled securely between his muscles. He felt his arm burnt as blood began to ooze out from the wound.

The yakuza showed no emotion; he didn't groan from the pain although his right hand went automatically to the wound on his left, applying pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Mah threw his head back, laughing almost insanely.

"What's the matter? That one bullet shouldn't be a problem for the great Asami Ryuichi –"Mah chided before raising his hand towards Asami again, " – That's the first bullet. Five more to go."

"Drop your gun before I blow your brains out" a voice behind Mah growled.

The Chinese's eyes widened a little, surprised by the presence of another man in the room. His eyes flickered sideways, trying to catch a glimpse of the person behind him.

"Where did your guard come from?" Mah growled at a smirking Asami. Slowly, he crouched down in pretense of putting his gun on the ground but feinted immediately, giving an elbow jab behind.

As Akihito fell onto the ground groaning, Asami ran to Mah, and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, dropping the gun in the process. Ignoring the pain on his arm, Asami grabbed Mah head and elbowed his neck to the ground.

"Akihito, get the gun," Asami ordered his lover.

The photographer nodded. Hands still clutching his stomach, he secured his own gun, kicking Mah's away in the process. Akihito passed the gun to Asami's hands, which the yakuza immediately pointed it at Mah's head.

"Let me teach you the consequences of cheating me all over again," Asami snarled.

Akihito turned his back; he didn't think he could stomach seeing a man being killed in front of him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the moment to come.

The sound of the door crashing open had his eyes widened again. An unidentified man barged into the room, whipped out his gun and pointed it towards Asami's direction.

Akihito didn't think; his body reacted on its own. He moved in front of Asami, arms and legs eagle spread. "No!" he shouted.

"Takaba sama!" Toru called the minute he came into the room. He went to Akihito, dragging him to the side.

"Asami sama!" Kirishima and Suoh shouted simultaneously, pulling out their own guns.

Asami released Mah and walked towards his men. He pulled Akihito into his embrace with his good arm, inhaling the sweet scent of his apricot shampoo. "You're – you're hurt," said an almost teary Akihito.

"Your boy toy Asami?" Mah laughed as he stood up. He then diverted his attention to the man in suit and smiled, "Hello, Inspector Mori."

Akihito pushed Asami away to look at the dark haired man. He looked mid-thirties, medium built with a square-ish sort of face. _Inspector? What's an Inspector doing here? _It was all Akihito could think before his knees gave way, slumping on Asami's chest.

"Toru, bring Akihito out," Asami ordered, ignoring Mah's remarks.

Akihito swayed a little as he held onto Toru's arms. Adrenaline gone, his body started to ache again, weakening him. He didn't realize that he was shivering and when a vicious cramp hit his left thigh, he moaned, folding double with agony as he attempted to massage his thigh. The photographer didn't protest when Toru and Ando assisted him out of the room.

"Too bad, Asami. This is the second time you failed to kill me," Mah smiled, raising his hands to surrender. "Looks like Inspector Mori came right on time."

The smile on Mah's face was wiped off when Asami returned his smile by smirking. He raised his gun, pointing it at the Chinese.

"You – you'll go to jail if you pull the trigger," Mah stuttered.

"That's right," Mori stepped forward, placing a hand on Asami's good arm.

A smile graced Mah's lips before it was wiped off again when he saw Mori passed his police issued gun to Asami.

"Asami sama, use mine. It's easier to tell the Chinese officials that he had been killed while exchanging gunshots with the police."

"You – you…" Mah stuttered, looking at Mori, then Asami and back at Mori again.

Asami took the gun from Mori's hands, pointed it at the former triad leader. "Looks like your luck ran out, Mah. Mori is one of my men, sent to the police department as my spy."

Truly lost, Mah took one last swipe at Asami. "That boy toy of yours will be your downfall, Asami. You won't be the emperor of Japan for long."

The yakuza curved a smile. "Then, it's fortunate that no one knows about Akihito aside from you," he said easily and fired the first shot, hitting the stocky man on his arms.

Mah fell on his knees, cradling his injured hand. "You bastard," he said in Mandarin.

"That's for the bullet in my arm," Asami replied. "It's a pity that I didn't get to see your execution but I guess emptying this round of bullets on your body isn't so bad either," the yakuza sneered and fired another round, hitting the man's stomach.

"You –" Mah gurgled.

Aiming at his heart, Asami smiled. "You must be anxious to see your son at the gates of hell. Send my regards to him," Asami curved a smile and emptied the remaining bullets into Mah.

As Mah lay on the ground, choked in his own blood and life draining away, Asami murmured, "Zài jiàn"

* * *

By the time the bullet in Asami's arm had been removed and bandaged, more than four hours had passed before he could finally walk into the penthouse he and Akihito shared.

Asami learnt that Kirishima had been making arrangements with Mori and Suoh to arrange extra protection for him. Mori had been called by Kirishima after the green cab incident and upon meeting at the lobby; they heard an employee's frantic screams finding a dead janitor in the store room, with a single bullet to his forehead.

The secretary apologized profusely for his blunder, repeating that he was willing to take any form of punishment. Asami, already tired, dismissed his secretary and guard, telling them to report to his penthouse tomorrow. Not that he was going to punish Kirishima and Suoh, he just didn't want them to commit suicide as a form of apology. With enemies and traitor gaining on him, Asami needed men he could trust and the duo are his best.

Toru got up immediately and bowed.

"How is he?" Asami asked, loosening his tie.

"He has been given his dose of medication and is now asleep. Asami sama, your wounds – "

"It's nothing," Asami interrupted.

Toru bowed and excused himself from the penthouse.

He found Akihito on his bed, curled in fetal position and made himself a nest using the duvet covers. His face flushed, his lover shivered a little as he continued sleeping. Remembering what Akihito had done for him made him immensely proud of the boy. He already knew the photographer's loyalty was unquestionable and his actions earlier had proven it. Akihito had moved in front of him, shielding him from Mori's gun – that thought alone had his lips curved into a rare smile.

Mah might not be able to see it since Akihito was literally standing at the back of him; the boy's hands were trembling as he pointed the semi-automatic gun on the back of Mah's head. And Asami saw something else – Akihito's eyes showed fear yet the desire to protect him was strong.

Asami managed to discard his ruined shirt and headed for the shower, taking care not to wet his bandaged arm. He towel dry himself before slipping into the warm bed and using his good arm, he pulled a half-naked Akihito to him.

Akihito jolted up from the bed. "Asami, you're back!"

"How are you feeling?" the yakuza asked, tugging Akihito back into his arms. "You're still warm. What time did you take your medication?"

The shock of Asami's heat was so intense that Akihito thought that he might faint. He felt heat seeped through his skin, penetrating his muscles and it felt so incredibly good.

"Not too long ago," Akihito admitted, feeling a little guilty.

"Did Toru have to force you to take the medicine?"

"A little, that's because he took my phone and wouldn't let me call you – " Realization hit the photographer and he pushed himself away from his lover, ignoring the warmth that was slowly leaving his body.

"—your arm! You got hit!" Akihito scrambled to the side to switch on the bed lamps.

As dim light flooded the master bedroom, Akihito moved to the yakuza's left to inspect the bandages. Akihito swallowed a lump when he saw the blood seeping out through the white bandage. Tracing his fingers softly along the bandage, he choked a little, trying to control his tears.

"Idiot, why are you crying?" Asami brushed the tear away.

Akihito brushed the remaining tears with the back of his hand. "I—I'm not!"

Asami sat up to rest his back against the bed frame. "Were you afraid?"

Akihito shivered; unsure if it was due to the cold. He pulled the duvet to cover his naked chest, wrapping it around him. "I – I don't know. When I held the gun in my hand, I was trembling. Then I heard the shot. I didn't think, I –" Akihito halted, burying his face into the cover to stop the chills.

The yakuza pulled Akihito to him. "Climb on top me, you'll feel warmer."

Any other day, Akihito wouldn't have complied with Asami's request. But right now, he was just so cold and Asami's body felt like heaven. Obediently, the photographer climbed on top of his older lover, rested his cheek on Asami's chest, taking care not to touch his injured arm.

The yakuza pulled the duvet to Akihito's neck before slipping his hands into the covers. He held Akihito tightly against him, providing the heat that the photographer craved.

"Still cold?"

Akihito shook his head, thankful that Asami couldn't see him blushing. He listened to Asami's steady heartbeat as he enjoyed the heat seeping through his skin.

"What happened to Mah?" Akihito whispered although he already knew the answer.

"Dead," the older man answered simply.

Akihito bit his lips. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the yakuza yet he couldn't form any at the moment. At last, he decided he'd rather be kept in the dark about Asami's business. It had worked well so far; no point messing up their perfect balance. There was just one thing however –

"Asami?"

The yakuza responded by patting his hair. Akihito took it as a green light for him to continue.

"Don't you dare die on me. If you do, I'll go to hell and drag you back," Akihito declared.

Asami curved another rare smile. That was, in his opinion, the closest thing Akihito had ever done in confessing. He gripped Akihito's arm, pulled him up and gave him a searing kiss.

"That's a promise then, Takaba Akihito."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Translations:  
Zài jiàn - Goodbye in Mandarin.

Thank you for all your favorites and follows. To: Asami's clown, yui eiri, psyNEKOpath, yuichichan17, CreedHartnet13, FanofBellaandEdward, Wade loves Peter, bellissima-kirei, raindropdew, SidonieGordon, larasGee, Daryja, Wragziez, KyouyaxCloud, LunarDragon1, Orangejiuce,finderlov, Yaoifangirl89, missdemeanour, Ana, innocenteyes, Xxsakurachan97, dixita92, erik,Iphy-Chan,Ninaloveanime, Hhaara, JoEdgardHom, AngelRuby235, oosuan, Haruhi-kun, kittyzala, akiasami,knox, Regina, Rewinsan, Nikkie23534,whitangel, kwaiigirl, Seirei, StuffedCupcakes, Windying, Rose Nusrat, missji93, Sexy Bacon, Samerys707, SAGE, unluckyNumber13, pbs, Averlie, Do you want some fruits, Angel4EverLostInLife, Ringo-pop, Reinri13, mykotia, Valentine Chocolates, Kei and 3 guests. Thank you for your lovely reviews and ideas!


End file.
